Lis en moi
by Ewi-laan
Summary: Léonore, 23 ans, quitte sa France natale pour travailler à Quantico, au département des sciences du comportement du FBI. Sera-t-elle à la hauteur ? Saura-t-elle trouver sa place au sein d'une équipe déjà soudée ?
1. Chapter 1

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Si vous ne me connaissez pas, vous êtes les bienvenus sur mon profil, j'ai aussi un Twitter ( Ewilan_V), et un Facebook (mais suite à des problèmes de page introuvable, merci de m'envoyer votre nom par message privé et je vous ajouterai avec grand plaisir).  
J'avoue ne pas y être connectée régulièrement, mais plus nombreux vous serez, plus souvent je me connecterai, donc pas d'inquiétude __J_

_Voici donc ma première fiction sur Criminal Minds, d'habitude j'écris plutôt sur Harry Potter. Alors n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques, positives ou négatives, par une review, je les reçois et y réponds toujours avec plaisir, et m'aident à m'améliorer !_

_Assez parlé de moi ! J'espère que cette fiction, et ces premiers chapitres vous plairont,_

_Bonne Lecture_

_Ewilaan_

Salut ! Je m'appelle Léonore, j'ai 23 ans, et je me trouve actuellement dans le plus gros avion que j'aie jamais vu. Faut dire que j'ai jamais beaucoup voyagé. Alors là, autant dire que ça va me changer. Je viens de décoller de Paris, direction Quantico ! Pour vous expliquer un peu la situation, je vais vous parler un peu de moi. Je suis née dans le Sud de la France et j'y ai vécu toute ma vie... Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Quand j'étais adolescente je rêvais d'être pianiste. Je joue encore beaucoup, la musique est ma Passion, avec un P majuscule. Elle m'a amenée à faire beaucoup de rencontres. Benjamin, mon premier vrai amour, actuellement mon meilleur ami ; Valentin, mon petit ami, sont les plus importantes de ces rencontres. Mais je m'égare. Vous vous demandez ce que je vais faire à Quantico n'est-ce pas ? Je pars pour le travail. J'ai fait des études de psychologie, en France, et je me suis peu à peu tournée vers la police criminelle. Une cousine éloignée, qui habite là bas, entretient des relations avec un agent haut placé du FBI... Et m'a donc obtenu une place au département des sciences du comportement au FBI, à Quantico. Et pour tout vous dire, le fait d'avoir eu ce poste ainsi me terrifie. Serai-je à la hauteur ? L'équipe m'acceptera-t-elle ? M'adapterai-je à cette nouvelle vie ? Plus l'avion s'éloigne de Paris, plus je me dis que j'aurais mieux fait de rester en France, près de Valentin, on aurait loué un appartement et on se serait engueulés pour savoir qui devait faire la vaisselle, descendre les poubelles, la belle vie, quoi.  
Valentin... Les adieux avaient été déchirants. Il m'avait accompagnée jusqu'à Paris (et nous habitions Bordeaux) pour me dire au revoir. Je n'oublierai jamais les derniers instants que nous avions passés ensemble. Il m'avait prise dans ses bras, je n'avais pas pu retenir mes larmes. Il m'avait regardée, avait souri (comme il était beau quand il souriait...), planté ses yeux clairs dans les miens, m'avait embrassée si simplement et si tendrement... J'avais vu qu'il était bouleversé, mais il avait gardé la tête haute, et en souriant, il m'avait dit "Allez, fonce, Wonder Woman. Passe me faire un coucou pendant tes vacances. Je t'aime." et était parti sans se retourner. Je ne lui en voulais pas, au contraire. Cela avait été plus simple. Je séchai mes larmes, et, exténuée, je m'endormis.

Je ne me réveillai que lorsque l'avion amorça sa descente. J'avais pourtant l'impression de n'avoir dormi que quelques minutes. Comme un fantôme, je récupérai mes bagages, et cherchai ma "cousine" des yeux.

**« - Léonore !**

**- Jess ! Tu es là ! Comment vas-tu ?**

**- Bien... C'est surtout à toi qu'il faut demander ça ! **ajouta-t-elle en voyant mes yeux rougis par les larmes.

**- Oui, oui, ça va, t'inquiète pas. Juste... Des adieux difficiles.**

**- Des au revoir difficiles, corrigea-t-elle.**

**Je lui répondis d'un sourire.**

**- Tu as dormi dans l'avion ?**

**- Euh... Oui.**

**- Parfait ! Je vais pouvoir te déposer directement au BAU ! Je vais déposer tes affaires à ton appartement. Tiens voici l'adresse ! ajouta Jess en me tendant un bout de papier. Et voilà de quoi te payer un taxi et de quoi manger pour quelques jours, en attendant ta paye ! Je me suis occupée de tout pour tes papiers, voilà, ta carte d'identité... »**

Je l'écoutais parler d'une oreille distraite. Elle était toujours aussi speed...

**« - Au BAU ? Et puis il est quelle heure ?**

**- Pardon ! Behavorial Analysts Unit ! C'est là que tu travailleras. Il est 8h45, le temps qu'on y arrive il sera 9h15, tu pourras donc prendre tes repères, rencontrer tes collègues...**

**- Est-ce qu'ils savent qu...**

**- Non ! coupa-t-elle. Ils ne savent pas comment tu as eu le poste. »**

Je soupirai de soulagement. Au moins, ils ne me jugeraient pas sans me connaitre. Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers la voiture de Jess. Elle me raconta sa vie, ses anecdotes toutes plus inutiles les unes que les autres, puis elle me déposa devant un immense building imposant.

**"Demande le BAU, agent Gideon."** me lança-t-elle avec un sourire.

C'est donc terrifiée que je me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée du siège du FBI de Quantico.


	2. Chapter 2

Je fis quelques pas dans un immense hall agité, plein d'hommes en costume et de femmes en tailleur. Au moins, je ne faisais pas tâche avec ma jupe noire et mon tailleur. Je me dirigeai vers un comptoir qui semblait être l'accueil. La secrétaire me regarda avec un sourire engageant. Je bafouillai avec un anglais assez hésitant.

**« - Hum... Bonjour... Je voudrais voir l'agent... (je regardais le bout de papier que Jess m'avait donné avant que je ne sorte de la voiture) Gideon, du département des sciences du comportement.**

**- Vous avez rendez-vous ?**

**- Oh... Et bien... Je... En réalité je viens pour le travail. Je veux dire, je suis...**

**- Léonore Delaunay ?**

**- Oui ! Oui c'est moi.**

**- Oui, l'accent français vous a trahi. me fit-elle avec un sourire sympathique. Troisième étage, première porte sur votre droite.**

**- Merci beaucoup, au revoir.**

**- Bonne journée agent Delaunay ! »**

Mon estomac se noua en entendant ce nom. Je pris l'ascenseur avec 3 hommes qui semblaient bien se connaître, ce qui renforça mon sentiment d'être une intruse parmi tous ces agents. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur le couloir du 3è étage, je relevais la tête et avançai d'un pas décidé. Je passai la première porte à droite qui donnait sur une grande pièce avec plusieurs bureaux occupés par des agents qui me dévisagèrent avec un air curieux. Il y avait une femme blonde, mignonne, qui me regardait avec un air bienveillant ; une autre, brune, un peu plus âgée, et qui avait l'air plus sérieuse ; un homme métis, un musclor aux cheveux ras qui posait sur moi un regard appréciateur ; un autre, plus jeune, qui devait avoir à peu près mon âge. Ce fut lui qui attira mon attention. D'abord parce qu'il était le seul à ne pas me dévisager, mais aussi parce qu'il avait quelque chose de... magnétique. Il n'avait rien à voir avec cet homme tout droit sorti de la salle de gym, mais il avait un charme indéniable. Je détournai vite le regard et me dirigeai vers une porte qui portait le nom de Jason Gideon. Je frappai, et entrai lorsque l'on m'y invita. Deux hommes se trouvaient devant moi. L'un était assis derrière le bureau, je supposais qu'il s'agissait de Gideon. L'autre, brun, la quarantaine, semblait porter toute la misère du monde sur ses épaules, avec son regard sérieux et sévère.

Gideon se leva et me serra la main.

**« Agent Delaunay, je suis l'agent Jason Gideon, et c'est moi qui dirige cette équipe. Voici l'agent Hotchner, ou Hotch. Bienvenue dans l'équipe ! Voici votre plaque, je crois savoir que vous avez passé votre licence pour posséder une arme à feu en France ?**

**- Oui Monsieur.**

**- Parfait, alors voici votre arme. Je ne vous fais pas de topo sur le métier de profiler, vous savez ce qui vous attend, j'imagine. L'agent Hotch va vous présenter à vos collègues.**

**- Bien Monsieur. »**

Je suivis Hotch dans la pièce où les membres de l'équipe s'étaient remis à travailler. Hotchner sembla remarquer mon malaise et me prit à part quelques secondes.

**"Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne mordent pas. Ca va aller, tâche de te détendre, si tu es là c'est que tu l'as mérité."**

Un silence songeur suivit cette déclaration, puis il demanda l'attention de tout le monde.

**"Bien, je vous présente l'agent Léonore Delaunay, nouvelle membre de cette équipe, je vais vous laisser faire connaissance."** puis retourna dans son bureau sans plus de cérémonie.

J'étais là, paralysée, face à ces inconnus. J'esquissai bravement un sourire timide, quand la femme brune vola à mon secours.

**"Enchantée ! Je suis l'agent Emily Prentiss"**

Je lui serrai la main en échangeant un sourire.

**"Jennifer Jarreau, JJ"** se présenta la blonde

**"Derek Morgan"** lança Musclor

**"Spencer Reid"** dit timidement le dernier. Je croisai son regard. Il ne semblait pas très à l'aise non plus, et devait être nouveau dans l'équipe aussi.

**"Viens, je vais te parler un peu de tout le monde"** me dit JJ.

Elle m'entraîna à une table, près d'une cafetière.

**"Café ?**

**- Non, merci.**

**- T'as l'air terrifié. T'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer. T'as rencontré Hotch et Gideon alors ?**

**- Hum... Oui. Hotch a pas l'air... commode.**

**- C'est une apparence. Il fait sévère, sérieux, mais il a un coeur en or. Il dirige cette équipe comme un chef.**

**- Je croyais que c'était Gideon qui dirigeait l'équipe.**

**- En réalité c'est Hotch. Gideon est son supérieur.**

**- Ok...**

**- Je vais te brieffer un peu sur les membres de l'équipe. Emily, elle fait froide comme ça mais elle est vraiment gentille. Elle a tendance à s'impliquer un peu trop sentimentalement dans les affaires, c'est pour ça qu'elle prend cet air distant. Morgan, lui, même s'il a l'air d'un coureur de jupon il est pas bien méchant. Il est bien plus qu'un Don Juan sans cervelle. Tu t'entendras bien avec lui. Reid, lui, il est arrivé il n'y a pas très longtemps. C'est un génie, un surdoué. Il retient tout ce qu'il voit. Son truc c'est les statistiques, pas les relations humaines."**

"Pas les relations humaines." Ok, c'est noté. Tant pis. Je me giflai mentalement. J'avais à peine quitté Valentin que je commençais à regarder d'autres garçons.

JJ me raccompagna dans la salle et m'indiqua mon bureau, face à celui de Reid. Je la remerciai et m'installai. Morgan se leva et vint s'assoir près de moi.

**"J'ai vu comment tu le regardes notre petit génie !**

**- Je ne le regarde pas.** dis-je en rougissant.

**- Je suis profiler, Delaunay.**

**- Il préfère les statistiques aux filles, pourquoi je voudrais penser à lui ? Je ne le connais même pas.**

**- Je vois que JJ t'a bien renseignée ! dit-il en riant. C'est un gentil garçon."**

Je ne répondis pas. La journée se passa sans encombre. Les membres de l'équipe étaient adorables avec moi, j'avais été présentée à Garcia, leur agent liaison, une petite femme ronde blonde et pleine de fantaisie. L'équipe semblait soudée et je doutais de pouvoir m'y intégrer. Lorsque la journée fût finie, tous les agents rassemblèrent leurs affaires, me saluèrent et rentrèrent chez eux. Gideon seulement après s'être assuré que ma journée s'était bien passée. Je sortis de son bureau, et m'assis derrière le mien. Je regardais le papier froissé sur lequel ma nouvelle adresse était écrite. Je sortis du bureau, en pensant à Valentin. Que dirait-il s'il apprenait que quelques heures à peine après être partie je me laissais aller à rêver d'autres garçons ? Je sortis dans la rue et n'eus aucun mal à trouver un taxi. Je le saluai distraitement et lui lus l'adresse indiquée sur le papier. Une fois arrivée à destination, je farfouillai dans mon sac et ressortis le papier en question. Il portait aussi un code. 8536. Je tapais le code sur le clavier se trouvant près de la porte en priant pour que Jess n'ait pas confondu. C'est avec soulagement que j'entendis le cliquetis indiquant que la porte s'était ouverte. Je regardai sur le papier. "3è étage, appartement 7." Une fois arrivée devant ma porte, je farfouillai dans mon sac et en sortis une petite clé argentée que Jess avait dû me donner ce matin. La porte s'ouvrit sans encombre sur un petit appartement. Je me trouvais dans un minuscule hall d'entrée. Il y avait un porte manteaux à ma gauche, et face à moi le hall donnait directement sur une cuisine américaine, rouge ni trop pétant ni trop sombre, et noire. Je souris. J'avançais de quelques pas sur le faux parquet noir pour me rapprocher du comptoir de la cuisine. A ma gauche il y avait un canapé, une télé, et une table basse. Pas de table pour manger, seulement le comptoir de la cuisine ou la table basse du salon. Une porte se trouvait sur le mur en face de moi. Je l'ouvris, et arrivai dans la chambre, qui à elle seule était presque aussi grande que le reste de l'appartement. Je remarquai un placard sur ma droite, et ce ne fut qu'en l'ouvrant que je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait en réalité de la salle de bains. Ca n'était pas luxueux, c'était minuscule, mais bien décoré et propre. Jess ne s'était pas moquée de moi. J'étais épuisée par cette journée très dépaysante, et je me jetai toute habillée sur mon lit, et m'endormis sans dîner.


	3. Chapter 3

La journée du lendemain se passa tout comme la première. N'ayant pas d'affaires en cours et n'ayant pas participé aux précédentes, je n'avais pas de paperasse à remplir. Je discutai pas mal avec JJ, et Morgan tentait tant bien que mal (et parfois avec succès) de m'intégrer et me donner confiance en moi. Prentiss étant très proche de JJ, je fus amener à passer du temps avec elle aussi. L'équipe était très ouverte avec moi, je surpris même Gideon et Hotch jeter sur moi un oeil protecteur à travers les vitres de leurs bureaux respectifs. Garcia se joignit à nous pour déjeuner. C'était une femme adorable, pleine de joie de vivre. Elle mettait un peu de couleur dans le quotidien pas toujours évident de l'équipe. Seul Reid me parlait peu. Il n'était pas méchant avec moi, pas du tout... Mais je sentais qu'il faudrait du temps avant qu'il ne soit avec moi comme il était avec les autres. C'était un garçon étrange. Toujours plongé dans ses bouquins (dont il tournait les pages à une vitesse hors du commun, je me demandais comment il parvenait à lire) ou dans ses notes, il rejoignait parfois Gideon pour faire une partie d'échecs dans son bureau. Il était timide c'était indéniable, et je commençais à désespérer de pouvoir imaginer un jour vivre quelque chose avec lui. Je me giflai mentalement d'avoir osé avoir de telles pensées. Valentin, bon sang ! Lorsque 18 heures sonnèrent, tous rangèrent leurs affaires et rentrèrent chez eux, comme la veille. Hotch vint me voir avant de partir.

**"Tu sais Léonore, il ne faut pas que tu crois qu'on fait du 8h - 18h tous les jours. Tu as de la chance parce qu'on a pas d'affaire en ce moment, mais on peut faire appel à nous n'importe quand, alors tiens toi prête. Bonsoir."**

J'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête et je crus voir apparaitre une ombre de sourire sur le visage de mon supérieur. Je souris et retournai à mon bureau. Tous les autres, mes... collègues, étaient rentrés chez eux. Parce qu'ils avaient un chez eux. La pièce était plongée dans une quasi obscurité, seule la lumière émanant des écrans des ordinateurs éclairait les bureaux. Je m'assis sur le siège de Prentiss et remarquai une photo de famille sur son bureau. Je découvris par la même occasion qu'elle était la fille d'une ambassadrice, haut placée. Je pensai à voix haute : "Alors c'est ça que tu cherches à prouver. Que t'as pas été pistonnée..."

Quelque chose bougea derrière moi et une lumière s'alluma.

**"Il n'y a qu'une règle ici. En général on évite de se psychoanalyser mutuellement. Ca entrainerait des conflits, tout du moins des tensions et cela nuirait à la cohésion, et au bon fonctionnement de l'équipe. Or des études très sérieuses ont prouvé qu'une solidarité et une bonne entente dans un groupe de travail mène ledit groupe de travail à des résultats 40 à 50% plus satisfaisants."**

La tirade avait été prononcée très vite, pas sur un ton sévère, plutôt indulgent au contraire et, même en ayant parfaitement reconnu cette voix, je pivotai sur mon fauteuil.

**"- Bonsoir Reid... Je... enfin... Désolée, je ne...**

**- Ce n'est pas grave."**

Je l'observai un peu plus en détails. Il avait un visage infantile, imberbe, avec des traits très fins. Il avait une jolie bouche, avec des fossettes aux commissures des lèvres. Ses cheveux soigneusement coiffés, ses vêtements soigneusement arrangés, faisaient penser à un écolier, un premier de la classe. JJ ne m'avait pas menti.

**"- C'est vrai que t'es un génie. Ca n'était pas vraiment une affirmation. Ni une question.**

**- J'ai un quotient intellectuel de 187, mais je ne pense pas que cela soit le seul facteur d'intelligence. La culture, l'éducation, font aussi partie de ce que l'on appelle communément l'intelligence."**

Je souris. Sa façon de parler à la fois très vite et très distinctement renforçait son caractère appliqué.

**"- On a dit pas de profilage entre nous. reprit-il.**

**- Oh, désolée, c'est... Enfin je le fais pas exprès. Dis, je t'ai vu lire tout à l'heure... Tu arrives vraiment à lire aussi vite ?**

**- Et bien j'ai une mémoire eidétique, appelée plus communément mémoire photographique, ou mémoire absolue. Ca veut dire que je retiens tout ce que je vois. C'est naturel, en fait. C'est assez rare, mais pas exceptionnel, on estime qu'un bébé sur 20 qui naît est doté d'une mémoire eidétique, ce qui représente tout de même 5% des naissances sur une période donnée. ... Oui j'arrive à lire aussi vite"** ajouta-t-il en voyant mon regard interrogatif.

J'eus un petit rire. Ce garçon était vraiment étrange. Mais gentil, et, il fallait bien le reconnaitre, plutôt mignon.

**"- On ne t'arrête jamais toi, hein ?**

**- Oh, désolé. C'est plus fort que moi. Je suis incapable d'avoir une conversation normale avec qui que ce soit, mais dès qu'il s'agit de chiffres ou de boulot, je... Enfin t'as bien vu. Je suis un handicapé social. J'ai 23 ans, et je n'ai pas d'amis, aucune fréquentation à part ici.**

**- Mais l'équipe a l'air très soudée, vous êtes amis non ?**

**- Oui, mais des amis collègues, et des amis tout court, c'est très différent. Et dès que j'approche quelqu'un, je me mets à lui parler de statistiques, et c'est définitivement fichu."**

Quelques minutes silencieuses s'écoulèrent. Comme les relations humaines ne semblaient pas être son fort, je décidai de jouer la carte de la fille extravertie, ouverte et sympathique.

**"- J'avais prévu de dîner dehors ce soir, tu te joins à moi ?**

**- Oh ! Euh..."**

Il se mit à rougir et à bafouiller. Il était adorable comme ça.

**"- Tu... Enfin je... Tu... Tu m'invites à sortir ?**

**- On dirait bien, ouais.**

**- Eh bien... D'accord. Je vais chercher mes affaires." **

Et il s'éloigna vers son bureau. Je le suivis des yeux, j'étais absorbée par sa démarche, sa voix, le mouvement de ses cheveux quand il tournait la tête, son déhanché quand il marchait. Sans que je m'en rende compte mon regard avait glissé sur ses lèvres et sur ses épaules, son torse dont la musculature (légère, il fallait le reconnaitre) était bien camouflée sous ses vêtements de petit garçon sage.

**"- Je rêve ou tu me regardes ?**

**- On a dit pas de profilage entre nous."** rétorquai-je.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes !

Voilà les chapitres suivants, je vous publie d'un coup tout ce que j'ai déjà écrit, ça fait quatre chapitres supplémentaires...  
J'espère qu'ils vous plairont !  
Un grand merci à ceux qui ont lu les premiers chapitres, et un merci encore plus grand à ceux qui l'ont commenté !

Je m'excuse à l'avance, mais je ne pourrai pas publier régulièrement... Pour suivre mes publications, vous pouvez m'ajouter, ou ajouter _Lis en moi _dans vos alertes mail, ou bien suivre mes publications sur Twitter (chaque publication sera suivi d'un Tweet, c'est plus pratique mais ça suppose qu'il faut un smartphone...)

Je m'arrête là pour mon blabla inutile (que vous lisez j'espère ^^)

Bonne Lecture

Ewi-laan

**Réponses Aux Reviews** :

Mackensy : Merci beaucoup pour ta lecture et ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !  
A l'époque où j'ai commencé cette fic, j'avais vraiment du mal avec Rossi... On est réconciliés maintenant, alors mes prochaines fictions sur Criminal Minds, s'il y en a, seront sûrement avec lui, et plus avec Gideon ;)  
J'espère que tu aimeras quand même la suite !  
Bonne Lecture !

Halinor14 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, qui m'a fait très plaisir, j'espère que tu aimeras aussi la suite ! Et j'espère que tu suivras la fic jusqu'au bout ;)  
A bientôt j'espère !  
Bonne Lecture !

_Et il s'éloigna vers son bureau. Je le suivis des yeux, j'étais absorbée par sa démarche, sa voix, le mouvement de ses cheveux quand il tournait la tête, son déhanché quand il marchait. Sans que je m'en rende compte mon regard avait glissé sur ses lèvres et sur ses épaules, son torse dont la musculature (légère, il fallait le reconnaitre) était bien camouflée sous ses vêtements de petit garçon sage._

_"- Je rêve ou tu me regardes ?_

_- On a dit pas de profilage entre nous." rétorquai-je._

Il eut un sourire amusé.

**"- Bien répondu. Tu veux dîner où ?**

**- Je connais pas du tout la ville. Ni même le pays, en fait. T'as pas des suggestions ?**

**- Il y a un restaurant pas mal pas très loin d'ici. C'est pas un 5 étoiles, mais c'est sympa, ils ont des musiciens qui viennent jouer de temps en temps.**

**- Ca me va, mais tu m'y amènes, j'ai pas la moindre idée du trajet qu'il faut faire.**

**- Ca marche, on prend ma voiture !"**

J'acquiesçai d'un sourire. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers sa voiture en discutant de choses et d'autres. De statistiques en fait. Il m'emmena jusqu'au restaurant, et je parvins tant bien que mal à maîtriser ma peur : ce garçon était un danger public en voiture ! Nous nous installâmes à une table en terrasse, les soirées n'étaient plus trop fraîches, les premiers beaux jours étaient là. Le serveur prit notre commande (Reid commanda une boisson sans alcool, est il besoin de le préciser) et nous amena des biscuits en même temps que nos verres.

**"- Je n'ose même pas t'énoncer tout ce qui se trouve dans ces cochonneries.**

**- Oui, évitons.**

**- Tu sais que dans certains bars, des analyses faites sur le contenu de ces ramequins ont permis la détection de traces de...**

**- Reid, c'est bon.**

**- Oh, désolé"**

Nous mangeâmes tout en discutant cordialement. Il n'était peut être pas si asocial que ça, le génie. Nous étions entre le plat de résistance et le dessert quand le groupe de musiciens entama Afro Blue, de Mongo Santamaria, un morceau que j'avais joué avec Valentin lors d'un stage de musique que je faisais tous les ans depuis 3 ans. C'était d'ailleurs grâce à ce stage que je l'avais rencontré. Lui, Benjamin, mais aussi Mickaël, mon ex, futur, ex, futur, ex, futur... Enfin bref vous avez saisi. Il était professeur de saxophone, et il s'était occupé de mon groupe les deux premières années du stage. Dès notre première rencontre, ça avait été un véritable coup de foudre. Nous avions vite fini en couple, et lorsque le stage s'était terminé, il ne m'avait plus donné de nouvelles. Jusqu'à l'année suivante, où, pour notre plus grand désespoir à tous les deux, j'étais encore dans le groupe dont il était responsable. J'avais mis du temps à lui pardonner de ne plus m'avoir donné de nouvelles, mais je l'aimais, et nous nous étions vite remis ensemble. Nous avons même vécu ensemble quelques semaines, jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne qu'il menait une double vie. Quelle enflure. Et pour le dernier stage, il n'avait pu venir qu'au concert... Cela avait été suffisant pour que je retombe de nouveau dans ses bras... En plus de ceux de Valentin. Je l'aimais, que voulez-vous... J'écoutais le morceau avec un petit sourire triste.

**"- Léonore ? Ca va ?**

**- Hein ? Quoi ? Euh... Oui oui ça va t'inquiète pas. C'est juste ce morceau qui me rappelle... Plein de souvenirs.**

**- De France ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Tu aimes la musique alors ?**

**- Adolescente, je rêvais d'être pianiste. J'ai commencé le violon à 4 ans et le piano à 6 ans. Je continue encore quand j'ai un peu de temps libre, mais ça devient de plus en plus rare.**

**- Waouh tu dois avoir un super niveau !**

**- Je me débrouille.**

**- C'était comment ta vie là bas ? Tu restes très secrète... Parle moi un peu de toi.**

**- Oulàh ! Et tu veux que je commence par quoi ?**

**- J'en sais rien... Les garçons par exemple. Tu as un petit ami en France ?"**

Je marquai une pause. Si ça ne venait pas de Reid j'aurais sûrement pris cela comme des avances. Il me demandait si j'avais un petit ami... Devais-je lui dire pour Valentin ? Devais-je lui dire que je sortais avec un garçon parfait, en aimais un autre, et étais attirée par lui ?

**"- Non.**

**- Tu mens.**

**- Non.**

**- Tu mens.**

**- Oui."**

Reid eut un petit rire.

**"- Tu veux pas me raconter ?**

**- J'ai un petit ami. Ou plutôt j'avais. Je suis partie vivre ici, alors... Je suppose que c'est fini. **

**- Oh, désolé.**

**- Merci. Et toi alors ?**

**- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai quelqu'un ?**

**- Et pourquoi pas ?**

**- Haha**

**- Je suis pas comme toute l'équipe : Je te considère pas comme un cerveau sur pattes, donc il est possible que tu aies quelqu'un. J'en sais rien moi.**

**- C'est très compliqué pour moi. Enfin tu as remarqué que je suis plus à l'aise avec les chiffres qu'avec les relations humaines, encore plus en ce qui concerne les filles.**

**- Je te trouve pas mal à l'aise avec moi. Regarde, on discute depuis tout à l'heure.**

**- De statistiques. Je suis incapable de parler de quoi que ce soit d'autres.**

**- Non, regarde, on a parlé de ma vie en France.**

**- **_**TU**_** as parlé.**

**- Tu sais, parler, c'est bien beau, mais il faut savoir écouter aussi. Et quand je te parlais de moi tu as été très attentif.**

**- Il n'empêche que les statistiques ne sont pas un super moyen de me faire ne serait-ce que des amis."**

Un serveur passa et Reid lui demanda l'addition.

**"- C'est moi qui invite. déclara-t-il.**

**- C'est ça et puis quoi encore ?**

**- Ce n'est pas négociable.**

**- Laisse moi au moins payer ma part.**

**- Ce n'est pas négociable."**

Je me laissai donc inviter, et quand nous sortîmes du restaurant, je le vis se diriger vers la direction opposée de celle de sa voiture.

**"- Reid, tu sais où tu es garé ?**

**- Une ballade nocturne dans les rues de Quantico, ça te dit pas ?"**

Je souris largement.

**"- Avec grand plaisir."**

Je le suivis et nous marchâmes silencieusement. Quantico, ou le stéréotype de la ville américiane. Des lumières partout, des taxis jaunes à tous les coins de rues, des enseignes, des gens pressés... Une brise fraîche se leva, et je ne pus réprimer un frisson.

**"- Tu veux rentrer ? proposa-t-il, ayant remarqué mon malaise.**

**- Non, ça va, il fait juste un peu frais, t'inquiète pas."**

Il ignora superbement ma réponse, ôta sa veste et m'aida à l'enfiler. Je craquai littéralement. Il était tellement mignon...

**"- Tu me fais froid."** dit-il comme pour se justifier.

Je le remerciai d'un sourire et me blottis dans sa veste. Nous marchâmes encore quelques minutes, puis nous revînmes sur nos pas pour rejoindre la voiture.

**"- Monte, je te ramène."**

J'eus un petit rire.

**"- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

**- Tu t'étonnais de l'idée que tu puisses avoir une copine... Avec ton comportement et tes petites intentions, c'est plutôt l'inverse qui est étonnant."**

Il rougit et bafouilla une réponse incompréhensible. Il referma la portière derrière moi et s'installa au volant. Je lui donnai mon adresse et il m'y conduisit sans parler. Une fois arrivés devant la porte, je le regardai un moment avant de sortir. Mon regard se planta dans le sien, avant de glisser sur sa peau lisse pour s'arrêter sur les petites fossettes, aux commissures de ses lèvres, qui ne demandaient qu'à être croquées. Je sentis mon cœur rater un battement à cette idée. Je rapprochai mon visage du sien, naturellement, inconsciemment. Nos lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres... Quand je pris conscience qu'il s'agissait de Reid, et non d'un garçon volage comme Morgan. Je déposai un baiser timide sur sa joue qui semblait en feu tellement il avait rougi. Je lui souris faiblement et murmurai "Bonne nuit" avant de sortir de la voiture. Je rentrai chez moi et ce ne fut qu'en voulant me déshabiller que je me rendis compte que j'avais gardé sa veste. J'enfilai rapidement un tee shirt trop grand qui tombait jusqu'à la moitié de mes cuisses et lançai un regard hésitant à la veste de Reid. Finalement, je l'enfilai et me blottis à l'intérieur. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit et fermai les yeux afin de mieux sentir son odeur près de moi. Je ne pus retenir un soupir satisfait. J'étais tellement bien, c'était un peu comme s'il était encore avec moi. Je me demandais si je n'avais pas inconsciemment fait exprès de la garder. Il avait pourtant dû le remarquer... Mais il n'avait rien dit. Mon sourire s'élargit davantage. J'étais si bien que je m'endormis très vite.

Je fus réveillée au beau milieu de la nuit par le bruit de la sonnette qui retentit. J'ouvris un œil pour regarder l'heure sur mon portable : 4:06. Il fallait être fou pour venir sonner chez moi à une heure pareille ! Surtout que seuls Reid et Jess savaient où j'habitais. Je resserrai sur moi la veste de Reid et me dirigeai vers l'interphone.

**"- Quoi ?** dis-je d'une voix mal réveillée et peu avenante.

**- S'il te plaît..."**

Cette voix... Reid ? Non j'avais dû halluciner. A cette heure-ci il devait sûrement dormir tranquillement chez lui. J'appuyai sur le bouton qui commandait l'ouverture de la porte et attendis quelques secondes avant d'entendre des coups frappés à la porte. Je l'ouvris prudemment et eus à peine le temps de reconnaître Reid avant qu'il ne se penche sur moi. Plus près, de plus en plus près. Il agissait vite, précisément, sans aucune hésitation. Son visage se rapprochait du mien, et il finit vite par s'emparer de mes lèvres. Je fermai les yeux. Mon cœur implosa, explosa, ma respiration se fit saccadée et je sentis le sang affluer à mon visage. En agrippant son col je l'attirai à l'intérieur de l'appartement et il entrouvrit ses lèvres pour approfondir le baiser. J'étais comme glacée par l'incendie qui faisait rage dans ma poitrine, j'étais ensorcelée par le ballet furieux de sa bouche contre la mienne. Lorsque mes yeux s'ouvrirent à nouveau, je me retrouvai dans mon lit. Seule. Je regardai l'heure sur mon portable : 1:37. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Je soupirai profondément. La journée qui suivrait promettait d'être riche en émotions.


	5. Chapter 5

Je me réveillai du mauvais pied le lendemain matin. J'avais l'estomac noué à l'idée de me retrouver en face de Reid. Il était vrai qu'il n'était pas doué pour les relations humaines, mais je n'avais pas su m'empêcher d'être attirée par lui, la veille au soir. Je ne pris donc pas le temps d'avaler quoi que ce soit, et me préparai rapidement. Lorsque je parcourus la pièce du regard pour m'assurer que je n'avais rien oublié, j'aperçus la veste de Spencer. Que faire ? Devais-je la lui rendre ? Devant tout le monde ? Ma réflexion fut interrompue par mon portable qui sonna. Je regardai le nom affiché sur l'écran : Hotch. Je décrochai, intriguée.

**"- Delaunay ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Prépare ta valise, on a une affaire, on décolle dans trois heures.**

**- On part où ?**

**- A Piertown, South Carolina."**

Il raccrocha aussi sec. Je ne me formalisai pas et préparai en vitesse ma valise, en y déposant religieusement la veste de Reid. Je la lui rendrai dès la première occasion. Je sortis le plus vite possible de mon appartement et sautai dans le premier taxi qui passait par là. Je lui dis précipitamment l'adresse, puis, le cœur battant, j'appuyais mon front contre la vitre. J'allais intervenir sur une affaire en tant que agent du FBI, et cela me terrorisait. Et Reid… Comment allais-je réagir face à lui ? Il ne s'était pourtant rien passé entre nous, mais mon rêve me perturbait profondément. Lorsque j'arrivai devant le siège du FBI, je pris la raisonnable décision de faire comme si de rien n'était. Je payai le chauffeur et entrai dans le bâtiment d'un pas décidé. Je me rendis au BAU, et y retrouvai Hotch, Gideon, JJ, Garcia et Reid. Prentiss et Morgan n'était pas encore arrivés. Tous me saluèrent d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire. Reid me parut d'une froideur vexante. C'était sûrement le produit de mon imagination. Prentiss et Morgan arrivèrent peu après, et nous nous installâmes dans une pièce attenante à nos bureaux, autour d'une table ronde. Garcia distribua un dossier à chacun de nous et Hotch prit la parole.

**« - Bien ne traînons pas. JJ on t'écoute.**

**- La police locale a trouvé ce matin le corps de Luce Jenkins, 20 ans, au bout de la jetée de la petite ville de Piertown, South Carolina. Hier, le corps de Mary Torney, 25 ans, avait déjà été trouvé au même endroit par des promeneurs. Toutes les deux ont été retrouvées mutilées : il a coupé les mains de Jenkins et le nez de Torney. »**

En même temps qu'elle parlait, les images des corps s'affichèrent, et je me bénis de n'avoir rien mangé ce matin, car je fus saisie d'un violent haut-le-cœur.

**- On a deux femmes qui sont à peu près du même âge, assez fines : peut être que notre suspect n'a pas la force physique suffisante pour maîtriser une corpulence plus importante ? **suggéra Morgan.

**- Ou bien elles représentent quelqu'un qui lui a fait du mal ? **enchérit Prentiss.

**- Elles auraient davantage de ressemblances physiques.**

**- Peut être qu'en examinant de plus près les victimes, on leur trouvera des points communs autres que physiques ? **répondis-je timidement.

**- On verra ça dans l'avion, il est prêt à décoller, nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre, **coupa Hotch.

**- Gideon n'est pas là ? **demanda Prentiss.

**- Il ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, raisons familiales.**

Chacun sembla méditer cette réponse, sans pour autant oser en demander davantage. Je suivis le reste de l'équipe jusqu'à ce qui semblait être l'aéroport réservé au FBI, où un immense jet nous attendait.

**« Le FBI a un gros budget »** me glissa Morgan en souriant devant ma mine ébahie.

Lorsque nous eûmes décollé, Hotch alluma son ordinateur et, une fraction de seconde plus tard, une fenêtre d'appel vidéo montrant une Garcia toujours plus haute en couleurs s'afficha.

**- Salut mes amours ! J'ai fait quelques recherches sur nos deux victimes, et je leur ai trouvé quelques points communs !**

**- Lesquels Princesse ? **demanda Morgan.

**- Aucune des deux ne faisait d'études, Luce vivait chez ses parents, à… rien faire, et Mary travaillait comme serveuse dans un restaurant à Piertown. Ces filles-là n'étaient pas vraiment le genre « premières de la classe ». Luce a été renvoyée de plusieurs écoles pour conduite inappropriée, a déjà fait quelques gardes à vue pour dégradations de biens public, et Mary était plutôt adepte des arrestations pour ivresse sur la voie publique, et autres cures de désintoxication… auxquelles elle se rendait parce que ses parents l'y forçaient !**

**- Il ne choisit pas ses victimes au hasard. Garcia essaie de trouver où elles auraient pu rencontrer notre homme, ça peut être dans un squat, un bar, un lieu de travail, peut être qu'elles se connaissaient dans leur enfance. Epluche toute leur vie depuis leur plus petite enfance, **dit Hotch**.**

**- Tout pour vous, beau brun ténébreux.** »

Et elle raccrocha. Je tentai de décrypter une quelconque émotion sur le visage de mon supérieur, mais il demeurait impassible. Je me sentais plutôt mal à l'aise auprès de lui.

**« Bien, on a pas de temps à perdre, **commença-t-il,** s'il maintient son rythme on aura un autre cadavre sur les bras demain matin. Morgan et Prentiss je veux que vous interrogiez les familles des victimes, voyez si elles ont découché la veille de leur mort, si elles avaient un comportement inhabituel, JJ et Reid, vous allez à la morgue examiner le corps de Mary Torney, Delaunay tu viens avec moi à la jetée. » **

Nous acquiesçâmes tous au fur et à mesure que Hotch énumérait nos noms. Le pilote du jet annonça l'atterrissage et chacun s'assit à sa place. Mon cœur manqua un battement quand je constatai que Reid s'asseyait à côté de moi. Je tâchai de paraître naturelle et engageai la conversation sur un ton détaché (enfin… j'essayai).

**- Tu veux la place côté hublot ?**

**- Euh… Non, non merci, je ne préfère pas. Voir la vitesse à laquelle descend cet avion ne met pas très à l'aise.**

**- Tu dois pourtant savoir que l'avion est le moyen de transport le plus sûr au monde ?**

**- Je sais, mais être suspendu à des dizaines et des dizaines de mètres au dessus du sol et descendre à tout vitesse ne m'enchante pas pour autant, répliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire forcé.**

Sourire qui fit apparaître ces deux fossettes qui me faisaient chavirer. Je parvins tant bien que mal à en détacher mon regard, et, presque sans réaliser ce que je faisais, je pris sa main dans la mienne. Il se laissa faire et resserra son étreinte en fermant les yeux lorsque le pilote amorça la descente. Je ne pus retenir un sourire satisfait.


	6. Chapter 6

Lorsque Hotch et moi arrivâmes sur la scène de crime, nous fûmes stupéfaits devant le nombre de journalistes qui tentaient tant bien que mal de voir quelque chose depuis le ruban jaune derrière lequel ils étaient retenus.

**- JJ va avoir du boulot avec eux, soupira Hotchner.**

**- D'où viennent tous ces journalistes ? Est-ce toujours comme ça quand vous arrivez quelque part ?**

**- Heureusement non, mais Piertown est une petite ville, les gens n'imaginent pas qu'il puisse y arriver quoi que ce soit, alors l'impact sur les habitants de la région est plus fort.**

Je déglutis avec peine, la gorge nouée par la pression qui montait en moi. Hotch sembla s'en apercevoir car son ton s'adoucit lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, on est une des meilleures équipes du pays, et JJ est la meilleure agent de liaison du continent.**

J'esquissai un léger sourire, et suivis mon supérieur dans la foule de journalistes qui vociférèrent bruyamment sur notre passage !

- **Pour qui ils se prennent ces deux-là ?!**

- **Et votre carte de presse elle est où ?!**

**- Ca va pas de pousser comme ça, nous aussi on attend depuis longtemps !**

Enfin nous parvînmes jusqu'au ruban de sécurité, gardé par trois agents de la police municipale.

**-Bonjour, agents Hotchner et Delaunay, du FBI**

Cette déclaration fit l'effet d'une bombe sur les journalistes qui se pressaient derrière nous, mais les agents de sécurité nous laissèrent passer avant que nous mourûmes étouffés par la foule.

Je remerciai les agents d'un signe de tête, et Hotch et moi marchèrent le long de la jetée de bois. Lorsque nous arrivâmes au bout, il salua les policiers qui s'y trouvaient, fit de brèves présentations, et m'entraîna près du corps. Une fois encore, je faillis vomir à la vue du corps de Luce Jenkins. Elle était allongée sur le côté, jetée sans cérémonie, tailladée par de nombreux coups de couteaux, ses mains avaient été coupées. J'inspirai profondément, fermai les yeux et me retournai afin d'examiner les lieux et, surtout, de m'éloigner de cette horreur. Hotch sembla remarquer mon malaise mais ne dit rien, et se chargea d'examiner le corps.  
Faire le tour des lieux ne prit que peu de temps, étant donnée la petite surface de la jetée. Sur toute la jetée il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de sang, et elle n'était de toute évidence pas assez solide pour supporter le poids d'un véhicule. Soit Luce avait été tuée ici même, soit le suspect l'avait enveloppée avant de la déposer, ou plutôt de la jeter ici. Je m'autorisai un coup d'œil vers l'horizon. L'océan était calme, et seul le bruit léger des vagues venait troubler la quiétude de la scène. Ah, et le corps mutilé de Luce Jenkins, aussi. Je jetai un coup d'œil par-dessus la rambarde. La jetée ne passait pas seulement au-dessus de l'eau, mais aussi au-dessus de la plage. Je sautai par-dessus la barrière et regardai partout autour de moi. Il n'y avait rien de suspect dans les alentours, pas la moindre trace de sang ou de lutte. J'examinai plus en détails dans l'espoir de trouver un bijou, un objet quelconque qui aurait appartenu à notre suspect, ou à une de ses victimes. En vain. Je remontai sur la jetée et, au prix d'un effort surhumain, rejoignis Hotch près du corps sans vie de Luce.

**- Il s'est acharné sur elle, il y a une rage ineffable dans ce meurtre, **examina Hotch.** Tout comme dans celui de Mary Torney. Cependant ses mains ont été coupées proprement, comme s'il ne voulait pas les abîmer. Aucune trace de lutte et le sang s'est répandu de manière circulaire autour d'elle : elle n'a pas été tuée ici.**

**- Alors elle a sûrement été enveloppée dans quelque chose, parce que tout est en ordre dans les alentours, et cette jetée n'est pas assez solide pour supporter un véhicule.**

**- L'autopsie nous en dira davantage, elle a peut être aussi été droguée.**

**- Ses mains, vous pensez qu'il les a coupées avant ou après… ?**

Hotch ne répondit pas et me regarda dans les yeux en soupirant. Je fus de nouveau saisie d'un haut-le-cœur.

**Rendons-nous au poste de police, il n'y a plus rien à voir ici pour l'instant, **déclara mon supérieur.

Trop heureuse de m'éloigner de cette scène horrible, je le suivis sans protester. Nous arrivâmes vite au poste de police où le reste de l'équipe nous attendait pour faire un briefing. Un homme petit et râblé, avec un air inquiet, nous accueillit.

**- Je suis l'inspecteur Dawson, c'est moi qui vous ai appelé. Vous devez être les agents Hotchner et Delaunay. Merci de vous être déplacés.**

**- C'est pour ça qu'on est là, **répondit courtoisement Hotch.

**- J'espère qu'on attrapera cette ordure. Piertown est une ville tranquille, alors avec de telles atrocités, la population s'inquiète, vous comprenez. Nous vous avons réservé une salle, toute votre équipe s'y trouve déjà, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps.**


	7. Chapter 7

Je suivis Hotch dans la salle indiquée par Dawson. Elle était petite mais fonctionnelle, et une grande table se trouvait en son centre, autour de laquelle mes collègues étaient tous installés. Je notai avec amusement que la police locale avait mis une cafetière à notre disposition. Je m'assis sur la seule chaise libre, entre Prentiss et Morgan, et, pour mon plus grand plaisir, face à Reid, qui me gratifia d'un petit sourire sincère. Je lui rendis son sourire, mais mes pensées, qui commençaient à s'éloigner, furent stoppées net par la voix de Morgan.

**- Prentiss et moi avons interrogé les familles des victimes. Jenkins n'a pas dormi chez elle hier soir.**

**- Et ses parents n'ont pas alerté la police ?**

**- C'était habituel chez elle, il lui arrivait souvent de faire la tournée des bars et d'y passer la nuit.**

**- Et Torney ? **demanda Reid.

**- Torney vivait seule, alors on ne sait pas si elle est rentrée chez elle la veille de sa mort, **enchaîna Prentiss.**  
J'ai téléphoné au patron du restaurant où elle travaillait, elle était en congé le soir de sa mort.**

**- Le soir de sa mort ? Je croyais qu'elles avaient été tuées tôt dans la matinée ? ** s'étonna Hotch.

**- Reid et moi sommes allés voir le corps de Mary Torney, il semble qu'elle ait été tuée aux alentours de trois/quatre heures du matin. Alors, c'est soit très tôt dans la matinée, soit très tard le soir...**

**- … Mais vu le profil des victimes, nous devrions plutôt envisager la seconde option, **enchaîna Reid.

**- C'est une heure plus tôt que Luce Jenkins, il garde la même tranche horaire. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose sur elle ?**

**- C'est une vraie boucherie, on a compté 24 coups de couteau, et c'est sans compter le fait que son nez ait été coupé… Ante mortem… **ajouta-t-il avec une grimace de dégoût.

**- On doit l'arrêter au plus vite, **déclara Hotch.** Il est 15h, s'il chasse ses victimes le soir, il ne nous reste que quelques heures avant qu'il n'en trouve une nouvelle.**

**- Nous pensons qu'il enveloppe ses victimes avant de s'en débarrasser, il n'y a pas la moindre trace de lutte ou de sang sur la jetée ou sur la plage environnante, **dis-je, en essayant de paraître détendue.

**- Je vais demander à Dawson de faire surveiller tous les bars de Piertown, ainsi que la jetée. Si notre homme veut frapper de nouveau, il sera pris en flagrant délit, **déclara Hotch.**  
En attendant ce soir, il faut qu'on se repose, Dawson nous a réservé trois chambres dans le seul hôtel de la ville.**

Je comptais rapidement les membres de l'équipe. Six. Trois chambres ? Je haussai les épaules et suivis mes collègues sur le parking du poste de police. Prentiss monta dans la voiture de Morgan, Reid dans celle de Hotch, et je proposai à JJ de prendre le volant : elle avait conduit toute la journée, et moi pas du tout. Je m'installai donc côté conducteur et suivis les autres voitures du FBI.

**- Ca va, Léonore ?** demanda gentiment JJ.

**- Appelle-moi Léo, s'il te plaît, Léonore c'est beaucoup trop long.**

**- Ca va, Léo ? **réitéra-t-elle en souriant.

**- Je suppose que ça va. C'est dur de voir ça pour la première fois. Je ne sais pas si je serai capable de supporter ça tous les jours…**

**- C'est toujours dur. Si un jour ça ne te fait plus rien… Alors change de métier. C'est normal d'être malade à la vue de tant de barbarie. C'est normal de se dire qu'on ne supportera jamais tout ça, c'est même normal de ne pas le supporter. On est humains, et on a des sentiments. Toi aussi. Tu as le droit de craquer de temps en temps, personne ne t'en voudra.**

**- Je n'en suis pas si sûre…**

**- Tu penses à Hotch ?**

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête.

**-Il a l'air sévère, comme ça, mais il est très compréhensif, continua-t-elle. Seulement… Exigeant. On a tous eu des mauvaises périodes, où on a envie de tout plaquer… Et il a toujours été là pour nous soutenir. **

Je méditais silencieusement la réponse de JJ. Je m'imaginais mal confier mes états d'âme à Hotchner, mais je me sentais en confiance avec les autres membres, Prentiss, JJ, même Morgan… et surtout Reid. Un léger sourire s'afficha sur mon visage lorsque je repensai à la soirée que nous avions passée ensemble hier soir. Cela semblait s'être passé si longtemps auparavant…

**-A quoi tu penses ?**

« A rien » aurais-je dû répondre. « A Garcia », plus crédible. « A mon chien », passe encore. Bref, je ne sais toujours pas ce qui m'a pris de répondre :

**- A Reid.**

**- Reid ? répéta JJ, dont le sourire s'était élargi.**

**- Reid, répétai-je.**

Bien joué Léonore…

**- Raconte ! **ordonna-t-elle d'un ton espiègle.

**- Il n'y a rien à raconter, on a passé la soirée ensemble hier et…**

**- Quoi ?! **coupa ma collègue, dont je soupçonnai le visage d'être extensible tant son sourire était devenu immense.** Tu es sortie avec Reid ?**

**- Wowowo… Euh… C'était… Juste une soirée, on est allé dans un restaurant et on a marché dans Quantico, il m'a raccompagnée chez moi, et voilà tout.**

Je me gardai bien évidemment de lui raconter l'épisode de la veste, celui de la voiture, et a fortiori celui de mon rêve.

**- Léo, on parle de Spencer Reid là !**

**- Et ?**

**- Et ce que tu me racontes c'est l'équivalent pour lui d'une demande en mariage ! **s'exclama-t-elle, extatique.

**- JJ, tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu ?**

**- Je ne l'ai jamais vu sortir avec qui que ce soit, à part avec nous, en groupe ! Mais Spencer, seul, une soirée, avec une fille… Ca c'est du jamais vu !**

**- Pourtant il est tout à fait charmant.**

**- Il te plaît ?**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Il te plaît…**

**- Non !**

**- Léo, je suis profiler.**

**- Ok, il me plaît.**

Je ne savais pas comment faisaient les suspects pour mentir à des agents comme Morgan lors des interrogatoires du FBI. Mettez-moi dans une voiture seule avec la frêle JJ et je dénoncerais ma propre famille si elle le voulait.  
Ma collègue laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise, et son sourire s'élargit davantage. Je commençais à m'inquiéter réellement de voir exploser son visage.

**-Très bien… Aide-toi et JJ t'aidera !** ajouta-t-elle, enthousiaste.

Je n'aimais pas ça du tout, mais notre conversation fût coupée par notre arrivée à l'hôtel. C'était un bâtiment assez petit, sobre, mais qui semblait propre et accueillant. Nous entrâmes tous les six et Prentiss alla chercher les clés à la réception.

**- Je veux être avec Prentiss ! **s'exclama JJ.

**- Je ne veux pas être avec Morgan ! **ajouta Reid.

Le petit groupe eût un sourire amusé, à l'exception de Morgan, qui jetait un coup d'œil interrogatif au cadet de la troupe.

**-Crois-moi Morgan, j'adore tes interrogatoires sur ma vie privée, et j'adore être complexé par une montagne de muscles, mais j'ai envie de changer un peu tu comprends ? **continua Spencer avec ironie.

Le rire de Morgan rejoignit celui de toute l'équipe, y compris celui d'Emily qui était revenue avec les trois clés. Elle en donna deux à Hotch et partit avec JJ en emportant la troisième.

**- Ca ne me gêne pas d'être avec Musclor, **déclara mon supérieur.

**- Ok, je me mettrai avec Reid alors ! **répondis-je d'un ton que j'aurais voulu moins enjoué.

Cependant l'intéressé de sembla pas se formaliser, prit la clé que Hotchner lui tendait et m'entraîna dans le couloir étroit qui menait aux chambres.


	8. Chapter 8

Lorsque nous entrâmes dans la notre, nous ne fûmes pas surpris de constater qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul lit. Inutile de préciser que je jubilais intérieurement. Ni lui ni moi ne fîmes aucune remarque et nous nous installâmes en discutant de choses et d'autres, comme des amis. Lorsque j'ouvris ma valise, je tombais directement sur la veste de Spencer. Je ne pus retenir un sourire avant de la lui rendre.

**- Tiens, j'ai oublié de te la rendre hier soir… Merci. **ajoutai-je timidement.

**- Oh, de rien, c'est normal.**

Nous échangeâmes un sourire gêné, puis, exténuée je m'effondrai sur le lit. Le matelas semblait avoir vécu, et on pouvait sentir chaque ressort pénétrer dans sa peau. Super !

**- Confortable ? **interrogea Reid.

**- Une horreur.**

Comme pour vérifier mes dires, il m'imita et se jeta sur le lit, à mes côtés. J'éclatai de rire quand je vis la grimace qu'il faisait en tentant de trouver une position confortable pour se reposer.

**- Tu as raison, c'est une horreur.**

**- N'est-ce pas ?**

**- Tu crois que les autres ont un meilleur matelas ?**

Je fis mine de réfléchir un instant avant de donner une réponse.

**-Je ne crois pas non, dis-je finalement.**

Nous étions tous les deux allongés sur le dos, et il se tourna vers moi. Mon cœur battait la chamade, et ma seule crainte était que Spencer ne l'entende tambouriner contre ma poitrine. Il se redressa sur un coude pour me surplomber, et mieux me voir. Afin de me redonner une contenance, j'engageai la conversation.

**- C'est vrai que tu complexes quand tu partages ta chambre avec Morgan ?**

**- Léonore, tu l…**

**- Léo, le coupai-je.**

**- Ok, Léo, tu l'as déjà vu torse nu ?**

**- Non…**

**- Et ben, imagine-le.**

Je m'exécutai et imaginai mon collègue dans sa salle de sport préférée, faisant baver toutes les femmes autour de lui. Tellement cliché. Je hochai la tête en guise de réponse.

**-Ok, maintenant imagine-moi.**

Je ne pus retenir un petit rire.

- **Tu vois ! **s'exclama-t-il, vexé, en se rallongeant, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

**- Non, Spencer, c'est pas ce que tu crois**, répondis-je, amusée, en me redressant à mon tour comme il l'avait fait.** C'est juste l'opposition qui me fait rire, mais les garçons comme Morgan, physiquement, c'est plastique… Très peu pour moi ! Je préfère mille fois quelqu'un comme toi, tu as un charme beaucoup plus naturel.**

J'en avais peut être dit un peu trop là…

**- Tu serais plus attirée, physiquement par moi que par Morgan ? Laisse-moi rire !**

**- Non, je suis sérieuse ! **m'exclamai-je en frappant son torse avec la main qui ne me soutenait pas.

Qu'est-ce qui me prenait ? C'était Spencer Reid, génie des statistiques et handicapé social, pas Morgan ou pas n'importe quel garçon. Cependant il ne sembla pas gêné par ce contact.

- **C'est gentil, **soupira-t-il,** mais…**

**- Mais quoi ?**

**- Rien.**

**- Je préfère ça.**

Il eût un petit rire qui fit apparaître les fossettes aux commissures de ses lèvres. Si lui ou moi ne faisait pas quelque chose, je n'allais plus pouvoir me contrôler. J'envisageais de me jeter sur lui et de lui arracher sauvagement tous ses vêtements. Peut être un peu trop incisif... Hurler et s'enfuir en courant ? Non, tous ceux à qui j'ai fait ça ont eu peur. Allez comprendre. Nous nous regardâmes longuement dans les yeux, et je finis par trouver un compromis qui me sembla raisonnable.  
Alors je m'allongeai contre lui, le visage enfoui au creux de son cou. Je respirais son parfum, je sentais le sang pulser dans ses veines, et si mon cœur ne battait pas aussi vite, j'aurais peut être remarqué que le sien n'en menait pas large non plus.  
Alors il ramena son bras gauche autour de moi et me serra davantage contre lui.  
Ma main posée sur son torse finement musclé (si si, quand même !) remonta le long de son cou et vint se poser sur sa nuque.  
Un véritable dialogue gestuel s'installait entre nous, et nous nous disions plus de choses ainsi qu'avec tous les mots que nous avions pu échanger depuis notre rencontre.  
Sa main droite se posa sur mon bras et descendit lentement jusqu'à ma taille, qu'il enserra.

Je n'y croyais pas. Spencer Reid me serrait dans ses bras. Je commençai à oser espérer que tout espoir n'était pas vain lorsque je le sentis frissonner alors que je soupirai involontairement dans son cou. J'étais tellement bien, dans ses bras, comme si plus rien ne pouvait m'atteindre. A cet instant-là les noms de Mary Torney et Luce Jenkins ne m'évoquaient rien d'autres que ceux de personnages d'une mauvaise série américaine.

Mais je n'étais pas du genre à rester dans l'ignorance, et j'avais besoin de savoir sur-le-champ si la même pagaille régnait dans la tête de Reid que dans la mienne. Quand je voulais quelque chose, je pouvais être bornée et irréfléchie, c'était mon plus gros défaut. Parfois, cela m'aidait, d'autres fois cela m'avait faite souffrir. Mais je ne supportais pas l'ignorance. Alors, timidement, fébrilement, je déposai un léger et frêle baiser dans le cou de mon coéquipier. A peine mes lèvres eurent-elles effleuré son cou que ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans ma chair. Mon souffle haletant balayait son cou et je pouvais le sentir frissonner à ce « contact ». Je fermai les yeux et restai ainsi quelques instants sans bouger. C'était son tour, il le savait aussi bien que moi, et je lui laisserai le temps qu'il voudrait.

En effet, je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps avant de sentir sa main remonter le long de ma colonne vertébrale, glisser sur ma nuque et ma joue, pour finalement attraper mon menton, qu'il releva vers lui. Je rouvris les yeux et rencontrai un regard que je ne lui connaissais pas. Un regard direct, franc, et perçant. D'un revers de main aussi tremblant que ma respiration, je chassai une mèche de cheveux qui retombait paresseusement sur sa tempe. Alors, lentement, il ferma les yeux et posa sa bouche sur ma lèvre supérieure. Je crus défaillir. C'était plus fort encore que dans mon rêve, je fermai les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler, ma poitrine se nouait tellement fort que j'en avais le souffle coupé, mes doigts agrippèrent ses cheveux comme si ma vie en dépendait… alors je refermai mes lèvres sur les siennes.

D'un mouvement de hanches (d'une habileté que je n'aurais jamais soupçonnée de sa part), Spencer bascula au-dessus de moi et entrouvrit les lèvres pour approfondir le baiser. Sa langue vint ouvrir mes lèvres pour entamer une danse douce et passionnée avec la mienne. J'abandonnai tout esprit de stratégie amoureuse, et, submergée par l'émotion, ne pus faire autrement que me laisser faire.

Sans cesser de m'embrasser, Spencer déboutonna lentement mon chemisier, pendant que je déboutonnai la sienne. En quelques minutes nous nous retrouvâmes nus, et, d'un commun accord, tacite, comme pour conserver une certaine pudeur, n'ouvrîmes pas les yeux avant de s'être glissés sous la couverture du lit atrocement inconfortable de l'hôtel. Alors nous séparâmes nos lèvres, et il me regarda droit dans les yeux, de ce même regard direct et franc qu'il avait déjà posé sur moi auparavant. La suite ne fût plus que tendresse, plaisir, douceur, et émotion. Je me mordais les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer sous le coup du désir qui me consumait. Plus nos corps se resserraient, plus le désir brûlait en moi.

Alors, Spencer délaissa mes lèvres un instant, déposa un baiser fiévreux au creux de mon cou et, dans son souffle brûlant balayant ma peau, murmura les quelques mots qui nous menèrent tous deux à la délivrance ultime.

_**Je t'aime**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Salut !_

_Je reviens pour poster deux chapitres ce soir ! Le deuxième sera un peu plus long que les précédents, dites-moi si vous trouvez que c'est trop, je suis à l'écoute de toutes vos remarques et requêtes !_

_Lentement mais sûrement, le nombre de lectures sur cette fic augmente, et ça me touche sincèrement !_

_Sans plus tarder, je vous laisse découvrir la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Ewi-laan_

**Réponses Aux Reviews :**

Lisa418 : Merci pour ta review, qui m'a fait très plaisir :) J'espère que la suite te plaira, et j'espère que quel que soit ton avis tu me le feras partager !

Karell : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je ne sais pas si Reid est mon chouchou, je les aime (presque) tous beaucoup, mais j'avoue que je trouvais intéressant de le voir évoluer dans une histoire d'amour. A voir comment les choses vont se dérouler ! J'irai lire ta fiction dès que possible ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x

*****_**Toc Toc Toc**_*****

Trois coups secs furent frappés à la porte. Je poussai un long et profond soupir et levai la tête vers Spencer, qui me tenait toujours dans ses bras. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts : lui non plus n'avait pas dormi.

« **Le devoir nous appelle** » murmura-t-il, en chassant une mèche de cheveux de mon visage.

Waouh. On dirait bien que j'avais mis la main sur le dernier homme parfait disponible sur la Terre.  
Il m'embrassa chastement avant de se lever et de s'habiller rapidement. Je l'imitai silencieusement. Lorsque nous fûmes prêts à descendre rejoindre le reste de l'équipe, je décidai de rompre le silence qui se faisait de plus en plus pesant.

« -**Pour les autres… Tu crois qu'on devrait… ?** »

Hum. On a fait plus concluant comme tentative.

« -**Leur dire ?** »

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête.

« **- Ecoute, Léo, je veux pas que tu crois que j'ai profité de toi ou quoi que ce soit, mais… Enfin il y a la règle de non-fraternisation, et, si j'ai confiance en Hotch et en Gideon, je sais aussi que si on en parle à qui que ce soit, forcément ça s'ébruitera auprès de personnes plus haut placées… Et je tiens à ce travail, et je refuse que l'un de nous deux n'ait à se sacrifier pour l'autre.** »

Je l'avais laissé parler sans l'interrompre. Il avait récité sa tirade comme une leçon apprise par cœur, longuement réfléchie. Ce côté enfantin m'arracha un sourire attendri.

« **Oui, tu as raison. ** Je posai timidement une main tremblante sur sa joue. **On n'en parle pas alors **», ajoutai-je en souriant.

Avec deux de ses doigts longs et fins, il attrapa mon menton et m'attira vers lui pour déposer un baiser léger sur mes lèvres.  
Nous quittâmes la chambre aussitôt afin de ne pas éveiller des soupçons, et rejoignîmes le reste de l'équipe devant l'hôtel.

« **J'espère que vous êtes suffisamment reposés, parce que la soirée s'annonce mouvementée.** » annonça Hotch.

Je retins un sourire amusé.

« **Les agents de Piertown sont actuellement dans tous les bars des environs, avec une agent dans chacun d'eux se faisant passer pour une femme sortant seule.** ** Il reste un bar qui n'est pas surveillé, j'ai dit à Dawson que notre équipe le couvrirait. Delaunay, c'est toi qui seras sous couverture, tu es la plus jeune, la plus mince, par conséquent c'est toi qui colles le plus au profil des victimes.**»**  
**Je déglutis avec difficulté. J'allais être envoyée en appât à ce détraqué ? Super ! Cependant je me contrôlai, si c'était le seul moyen de l'attraper, alors je le ferais. Je hochai la tête en guise d'approbation.  
« **Reid et JJ, vous serez dans une camionnette sur le parking du bar, vous aurez une liaison vidéo avec Delaunay tout le long que l'opération durera. Léonore, je serai dans le bar avec toi, je veillerai à ce qu'il ne t'arrive rien.** » continua-t-il.  
Hotch n'était pas aussi imposant que Morgan, mais j'étais rassurée de savoir que je ne serai pas seule avec le monstre qui découpait ses victimes.  
« **Prentiss et Morgan, vous serez en renfort dans les bars dont je vous ai envoyé l'adresse sur vos téléphones.** **Delaunay, allons nous préparer, on vous retrouve ici dans dix minutes**» acheva Hotchner en regardant Spencer et JJ.

Ni une ni deux, j'obéis et me rendis dans ma chambre pour me changer. J'optai pour un jean noir serré et un chemisier blanc à fines rayures bleues. Je me maquillai rapidement et enfilai des chaussures à talons tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sobre. Après un coup d'œil dans le miroir de la salle de bains, je descendis rejoindre mes collègues en bas. A ma grande surprise et pour mon plus grand plaisir, Spencer était seul en bas.

« - **JJ et Hotch ne sont pas encore là ?** »

Spencer se retourna brusquement pour me faire face. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de balbutier :

« **Tu… Tu es… Magnifique.** »

J'avoue que je n'étais pas mécontente de mon petit effet. C'est dont en arborant un sourire satisfait que je rejoignis mon amant (et comme j'aimais penser à lui en tant que tel…).

«- **Hotch est encore dans sa chambre et JJ est dans la camionnette, elle est au téléphone avec Garcia qui pirate les caméras de surveillance du bar, pour préparer les écrans et micros.  
- Ok.  
- Ca va, toi ?  
**Je haussais les épaules en soupirant.  
**- Hotch sera avec toi pendant toute la durée de l'opération, et puis JJ et moi serons là aussi, on surveillera tout.  
**Je hochai la tête avec un sourire forcé.  
**- Tu feras attention à toi quand même, hein ?** »

Je souris franchement cette fois-ci, il était adorable. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi et, après m'être assurée que nous étions seuls, je me blottis dans ses bras. Il me serra fort tout contre lui et enfouis son visage dans mes cheveux.

Nous nous séparâmes lorsque nous entendîmes des pas dans l'escalier. C'était Hotch qui descendait. Il avait troqué son éternel costume noir contre un jean et une chemise, très sobres, mais élégants. Il nous rejoignit sans cérémonie.

« **- Où est JJ ?** demanda-t-il, presque inquiet.  
**- Elle est au téléphone avec Garcia, elle prépare la liaison vidéo.  
-Très bien, ça nous fera gagner du temps. Delaunay, on équipe ton micro et on part tout de suite, Reid, tu montes avec JJ à l'arrière de la camionnette, je prends le volant, je dépose Léonore à deux rues du bar pour que personne ne nous voit arriver ensemble. Ensuite je gare la camionnette sur le parking et c'est parti.** »

Spencer et moi acquiesçâmes silencieusement et mîmes les ordres à exécution. Je montai à l'arrière de la camionnette avec Spencer et JJ. Nous fermâmes la porte et JJ attrapa mon micro pour me l'équiper.

« **- Il va falloir que j'ouvre ton chemisier**, me prévint-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à Spencer.  
**- C'est bon, il peut rester, on partage la même chambre, et il n'est pas un pervers psychopathe.  
- Je te remercie**, lança-t-il, dans se détourner des écrans.  
J'eus un petit rire.  
**- Ok, comme tu veux** », répondit JJ en me regardant d'un air plein de sous-entendus. Si elle savait…

JJ commença à déboutonner mon chemisier. Elle passa le fil du micro à l'intérieur de mon soutien-gorge, dans mon dos, et se remit face à moi pour y accrocher le micro. Soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, ses lèvres se pincèrent, et une étincelle malicieuse se mit à briller dans ses yeux.

« **- Spence**, appela-t-elle, ** tu pourrais me passer la pince pour accrocher le micro s'il te plaît ?** »

Je ne pus retenir un large sourire. JJ essayait de m'arranger le coup avec Spencer. Ce dernier attrapa la pince et fût forcer de se retourner pour la tendre à JJ. Lorsqu'il fût face à moi, il ne put empêcher son regard de glisser le long de mon corps, et ce fût un regard rempli de tendresse qui se planta dans le mien. JJ eut un petit sourire satisfait.

« **- Merci !  
- Je t'en prie…** » répondit Spencer d'une voix rauque.

JJ accrocha le micro au milieu de mon soutien-gorge, mit l'alimentation dans la poche de mon jean. Quiconque ne me connaitrait pas penserait qu'il s'agit d'un téléphone portable. Elle me dit que je pouvais refermer mon chemisier. Je m'exécutais. Elle me tendit ensuite une oreillette minuscule.

« **- Mets ça, pour qu'on puisse te parler en continu.**  
Je m'exécutai.  
**Ne mets surtout pas tes cheveux derrière tes oreilles, laisse les toujours lâchés, pour qu'ils cachent l'oreillette.** » continua-t-elle.

Elle se recula de quelques pas, m'observa de haut en bas pour vérifier que rien de dépassait, demanda son avis à Spencer, et m'autorisa à rejoindre Hotch à l'avant du véhicule. Je m'assis donc côté passager et attachai ma ceinture.

« ** - Ca va ?** demanda Hotchner.  
** - Ca va oui. Un peu tendue…  
- Je suis désolé de t'envoyer dans une opération pareille alors que c'est ta première affaire avec nous, mais tu étais celle qui collait le plus à la victimologie.  
- Je sais, ne vous inquiétez pas, ça fait partie de mon travail aussi.** Répondis-je avec un petit sourire.  
**- Quand on sera là-bas, tu t'installeras au bar, je m'installerai à une table derrière toi. Tu commanderas un verre, et ensuite tu n'as qu'à laisser les autres clients venir à toi. N'oublie pas la victimologie : tu n'es pas une enfant de chœur, et tu as des problèmes avec l'alcool.  
**Je hochai la tête silencieusement. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, puis je fus prise d'un doute.  
**- Et si les clients ne viennent pas à moi ?  
- Rien ne permet de l'affirmer.  
- Tu es jeune, tu es jolie, tu sors seule…  
- Vous croyez ?  
- J'en suis certain.  
**Quelques secondes silencieuses passèrent encore.  
**- Et si notre homme m'aborde ?  
- Alors tu l'attires sur le parking, et JJ et Reid l'arrêteront. Si tu as le moindre problème, tu t'éclipses aux toilettes, je t'y rejoins et on décide de ce qu'on fait ensemble.  
**Je hochai la tête pour signifier que j'avais compris.

Nous arrivâmes près du bar, et Hotch me déposa au coin d'une rue. Bien que terrifiée, je marchai d'un pas décidé vers ma destination. Et si je n'étais pas à la hauteur ? Et si je tombais sur le suspect, et qu'il réussissait quand même à m'avoir ?  
Mes sombres pensées furent interrompues par la voix de Spencer qui crépitait dans mon oreille droite.

« **- Ca va ?  
- Oui… ** soufflai-je. Après tout, si je devais jouer une alcoolique, je pouvais bien parler toute seule dans la rue, non ?  
**- Ca va aller, ne t'inquiète pas. On est là, on observe tout ce qui se passe dans ce bar, on sera toujours là avec toi pour te parler et écouter. Hotch sera juste à côté de toi, s'il y a le moindre souci il pourra t'aider aussi.  
- Oui, je… Je sais.  
- Tu vas y arriver. N'oublie pas… ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure.** »

J'étais arrivée devant le bar, alors je ne répondis pas. Les mots de Spencer m'avaient redonné du baume au cœur, j'avais compris qu'il faisait référence à son _**Je t'aime**_, et cela m'avait donné plus de courage encore que ses paroles rassurantes. Je rentrai donc assurée dans l'établissement.


	10. Chapter 10

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus Hotch qui, comme prévu, s'était installé à une table. Je pris place sur un tabouret, au comptoir, et je n'eus qu'à attendre quelques secondes avant que le barman, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, d'apparence tout à fait banale ne vienne me demander ce que je voulais. Je passai ma commande en prenant un air las.

« **- Dure journée ? **demanda-t-il gentiment.  
**- Une parmi d'autres.  
**Il posa mon verra devant moi  
**- Une mine si triste ne devrait pas être sur un si joli visage.** »

Je le remerciai d'un sourire et il retourna s'occuper d'autres clients. Quelques minutes passèrent et un homme plus jeune, une trentaine d'années, mal rasé, avec des yeux bleu injectés de sang. Je ne tournai pas la tête vers lui, si c'était notre homme il m'adresserait la parole par lui-même. Ma théorie ne mit pas longtemps à se vérifier.

« **- Vous êtes seule ?** me demanda-t-il.**  
- On dirait bien**, répondis-je avec un geste des mains circulaire autour de moi.  
** - Ca n'est pas prudent. Vous savez, avec… Tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment.  
- Ce malade regretterait vite de s'attaquer à moi**, lançai-je avant de vider mon verre d'une traite.  
Parfait : mon rôle d'alcoolique imprudente était posé.  
**- Vous devriez faire attention à vous. Je vous en offre un autre ? **ajouta-t-il en regardant mon verre vide.  
J'acceptai avec un petit sourire et l'homme passa sa commande auprès du barman.  
**- Je m'appelle Vincent.  
- Et moi c'est Léonore.  
- C'est un joli prénom. Assorti à votre joli accent. Vous êtes d'où ?  
-**_**Raconte lui une histoire qui colle au profil, **_dit la voix de JJ dans mon oreille.  
-** Je suis née en France, j'ai aménagé dans la région pour retrouver ma famille quand mes parents sont morts.  
- Oh, je suis désolé pour vos parents. Vous aviez quel âge ?  
- 13 ans,** répondis-je en ingurgitant une grande gorgée de whisky. J'eus du mal à me retenir de tousser.  
**- C'est dur… Mais ça n'effacera pas vos souvenirs **ajouta-t-il en désignant mon verre du doigt.  
_**- Ne le lâche pas, surtout, colle le plus possible à la victimologie, il pourrait être notre homme. Ne panique pas, continue comme ça, tu t'en sors à merveille Léo, **_m'encouragea Spencer à travers l'oreillette.  
**- Pour ce soir, ça les effacera.  
- Vous savez beaucoup de personnes ont un passé difficile, elles ne le noient pas toutes dans l'alcool**, » reprit Vincent, sur un ton presque agressif.  
Ca devenait intéressant. Alors que je tentais de clore le sujet, il revenait toujours à parler de l'alcool. Le sujet le rendait nerveux, ses jambes s'agitaient en un tic nerveux, sa mâchoire s'était contractée et il s'était avancé sur son siège. Cependant il semblait garder son sang froid, c'était là le seul point qui différait du potentiel profil de notre suspect.  
« **- Demain matin vous repenserez à eux comme chaque jour.  
- Oh, ce n'est pas eux que je veux oublier.  
- Problèmes avec le petit ami ?  
- Le cœur a ses raisons…  
- A qui le dites-vous ! Il est violent avec vous ?  
- Vous êtes bien curieux, Vincent**, rétorquai-je, à court d'idées, pour gagner du temps.  
**- J'en suis désolé… Mais une jolie jeune femme comme vous ne devrait pas se rendre si triste pour un homme,** susurra-t-il en approchant sa main de ma joue.  
_**- Léo, l'oreillette !**_  
Juste à temps, j'attrapai sa main et la reposai sur ses genoux.  
_** - Bien joué, c'ét…..**_

Un horrible grésillement se fit entendre dans mon oreille. Je n'entendais plus le souffle de l'oreillette dans mon oreille. Merde, elle avait lâché.

**- J'ai des problèmes avec lui, mais je l'aime**, expliquai-je avec un petit sourire. **Excusez-moi, j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Vous ne me laissez pas en plan, hein ?** ajoutai-je pour le faire rester.  
-** Comment oserais-je ?** répliqua-t-il en souriant.

Si je ne l'avais pas soupçonné d'avoir déchiqueté deux jeunes femmes sans défense, je l'aurais sans doute trouvé sympathique. Je gardai mon calme tant bien que mal et me dirigeai aussi tranquillement que possible vers les toilettes, (qui, Dieu merci, étaient mixtes) pour y attendre Hotch. Je commençais à paniquer, j'étais coupée de JJ, coupée de Spencer, seuls eux auraient pu surveiller le bar et m'avertir en cas de danger. Je me sentais comme jetée au milieu d'un océan, sans bouée ni aide quelconque. Je respirais profondément en fermant les yeux pour garder mon calme quand Hotch entra.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **demanda-t-il, l'air terriblement inquiet.  
**- Mon oreillette marche plus, je ne sais pas si mon micro fonctionne…  
- Ok, ne panique pas, je vais essayer de réparer ça.**  
Il m'entraîna dans une cabine (toutes étaient libres, et j'espérais qu'elles le resteraient le temps de la réparation) et ferma la porte derrière lui. Nous étions à l'étroit, mais au moins je me sentais en sécurité : je n'étais plus seule.  
**- Où JJ a-t-elle attaché le micro ?  
**Je sentis mon visage virer à l'écarlate. J'ouvris la bouche pour tenter de trouver une réponse formulable devant un supérieur hiérarchique, mais Hotch me coupa la parole.  
** - Te fatigue pas, j'ai compris. Je suis désolé mais il va falloir que tu enlèves ton chemisier.**

Il avait parlé avec tellement de certitude et de professionnalisme, sans la moindre once de sous-entendus, que je m'exécutai sans trop culpabiliser. J'étais atrocement gênée de me trouver à moitié nue devant lui, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à Spencer et à ce qu'il dirait s'il y avait des caméras de surveillance dans les toilettes. Je décrochai le micro de mon soutien-gorge, sortis l'alimentation de ma poche, et les tendis à Hotchner. Du moins, j'essayai. Je sentais une résistance.

**- Attends, attends, ne tire pas dessus, laisse moi regarder ce qui va pas.**

N'ayant pas assez de place pour me retourner, je laissai Hotch passer sa tête par-dessus mon épaule pour regarder mon dos.

**- Le fil s'est pris dans les agrafes, tiens le bien devant pendant que je défais les nœuds.**

**-Pardon ?!**

Oups. J'avais pensé un peu trop fort. Moi qui pensais avoir atteint le summum de la gêne, je n'avais pas fini ! Compréhensif, il ne releva pas ma réponse, passa ses bras autour de moi, et je sentis ses doigts s'affairer sur le fil, chaque contact avec ma peau me plongeait dans une honte infinie. Je baissai la tête et appuyai mon front contre le torse de Hotch, en fermant les yeux, priant pour que cela ne dure pas. Au moins, je me sentais en sécurité auprès de lui. Ses bras puissants formaient autour de moi un bouclier qui me paraissait invincible. Tout à coup, sans prévenir, il dégrafa mon soutien-gorge d'un simple coup de poignet. Je le plaquai précipitamment contre moi.

**Désolé.** Dit-il simplement.

Je commençais à être soulagée que ce fut Hotch qui était là avec moi. Son professionnalisme limitait la gêne sans nom dans laquelle je me trouvais. Avec Morgan, ça aurait été une horreur…  
Il ôta le fil du micro et rattacha mon sous-vêtement. Je m'éloignai de lui (dans la mesure du possible). Il trafiquait le fil du micro en silence. Son indifférence quant à ma quasi-nudité commençait presque à me vexer. Tout à coup, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, Hotch leva les yeux vers moi et approcha sa main de ma joue. Je me reculai, surprise et choquée du comportement de mon supérieur. J'étais tout de même une femme casée, non mais !

**- Hotch, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, c'est… inapproprié.  
**Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je crus apercevoir l'ombre d'un sourire furtif sur son visage.  
**- Je voulais simplement enlever ton oreillette**, répondit-il.

Ecarlate, je baissai la tête. Quelle idiote, la honte ! Heureusement, Hotchner ne s'attarda pas sur l'incident et passa sa main sous mes cheveux pour ôter de mon oreille le petit appareil de plastique noir. Il l'ouvrit et sortit de sa poche ce qui semblait être une pile pour la remplacer. Il me rééquipa l'oreillette et parla dans le micro.

**- JJ, Reid, c'est Hotch, Delaunay ne vous entendait plus, est-ce que vous nous entendez ?  
- **_**Dieu merci Hotch vous êtes là ! Tout va bien ?**_ répondit la voix de Spencer, paniqué, dans mon oreille droite.  
**- Je vous entends je vais bien !** dis-je en arrachant quasiment le micro des mains de Hotch.  
**-**_** Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs…**_ répondit Spencer avec tendresse.

Je souris et laissai Hotch me rééquiper sans trop me soucier de ma tenue. Au point où j'en étais… Cependant, ses doigts qui s'affairaient sur ma peau m'arrachèrent un frisson, que, grâce à son professionnalisme, il ne releva pas. Non pas que Spencer ne me convenait pas, mais, vous savez, ça me faisait toujours quelque chose de sentir quelqu'un contre moi. C'était sûrement dû au fait que je n'avais jamais eu beaucoup de marques d'affection dans mon enfance et mon adolescence. Bref, Hotch m'intima de me rhabiller, et je m'exécutai en silence. Il me regarda de haut en bas, ébouriffa un peu mes cheveux pour mieux camoufler l'oreillette et me fit signe de retourner dans la salle.

Alors je sortis de la cabine (Dieu merci, les toilettes étaient désertes) et rejoignis Vincent qui m'attendait bien sagement au comptoir.

**- Il vous a menti ?  
- Il m'a trompée.  
- Naaan ?!  
- Si**, soupirai-je en vidant mon verre. J'en commandai aussitôt un autre.  
**- Vous ne devriez pas.  
- Je n'ai pas beaucoup bu.  
- Quand même.**

Un ange passa.

**- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?**

J'hésitai une fraction de seconde. Je ne pouvais pas décemment dire le nom de Spencer, ça serait trop suspect. Je regardai si le barman n'avait pas un badge portant son nom, et j'aperçus Hotchner dans le reflet du miroir qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir.

**- Aaron.**

J'entendis Spencer s'étouffer. Je lui expliquerai en rentrant à l'hôtel.

**- Aaron**, répéta pensivement Vincent. **Vous l'avez découvert comment ?  
- Il me l'a avoué.  
- C'est déjà un bon point, non ?  
**Je soupirai.  
**- Je ne sais pas. J'aurais préféré ne jamais l'apprendre.  
**J'entamais mon quatrième verre, ma tête commençait à tourner, et je sentais que le contrôle m'échappait. Il fallait que je me reprenne !  
**- Et si vous l'aviez découvert autrement ?  
- Je l'aurais quitté.**

La discussion dura ainsi, et Vincent semblait de moins en moins correspondre au monstre que je recherchais. Enfin, c'était ce que je pensais, mais l'alcool commençait à sérieusement me monter à la tête.

**- Léonore, ne paniquez pas en entendant ce que je vais vous dire.  
**Mon corps se raidit imperceptiblement.  
**- Il y a un homme derrière qui vous regarde avec insistance.**

Je tentai de lutter contre l'alcool, et maintins avec difficulté mes sens en éveil. Etait-ce notre homme qui m'avait repérée ? Si tel était le cas, alors il fallait que je me débarrasse de Vincent pour me rendre le plus vulnérable possible. Je me retournai discrètement… et compris que mon camarade de comptoir faisait référence à Hotch !  
Grâce à un coup de génie (ou peut être grâce à l'alcool), je me retournai face au comptoir brusquement en inspirant bruyamment.

**- Vous le connaissez ?** demanda Vincent d'un air inquiet.  
Parfait, il tombait en plein dans le panneau.  
**- C'est lui, c'est Aaron**, dis-je assez fort pour que Hotch comprenne l'histoire que j'étais en train de raconter.**  
- Oh, vous voulez que j'aille lui dire de dégager ? **répondit-il d'un ton agressif.  
**- Non, c'est gentil… Il va bien falloir qu'on s'explique de toute façon…  
- Il a compris que nous parlions de lui, il se lève.  
**Je levai les yeux au ciel en soupirant. J'aurais dû être actrice, finalement !  
**- Il arrive.**

En effet, je pouvais voir dans le miroir que Hotch se rapprochait de moi. Je baissai les yeux sur mon verre vide (quoi, déjà ?!) pour ne pas montrer que je le regardais arriver. Alors je sentis une main ferme agripper mon poignet droit et des bras puissants saisir mon épaule gauche pour me forcer à faire volte face. J'eus à peine le temps d'apercevoir le visage de mon supérieur avant de le sentir plaquer sa main sur ma nuque pour m'attirer vers lui, et poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

_May Day, May Day !_

Alors là, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Il me tenait si fermement contre lui que je ne pouvais pas me dégager, alors je me détendis et décidai de le laisser gérer. Il commença à s'écarter, et alors qu'il reculait son visage, instinctivement, j'avançais le mien pour prolonger le contact. Je priai pour que la caméra de surveillance n'offre à JJ, et surtout à Spencer qu'une vue floue de la scène.

**- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on s'explique**, dit doucement Hotch.

Je déglutis et acquiesçai d'un signe de tête. Il posa une main ferme au creux de mes reins pour me pousser dehors, devant le bar.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté ?** me demanda-t-il.**  
- Ce n'est pas notre homme.  
- Je sais, mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?  
- Je lui ai dit que vous étiez mon petit ami, et que vous m'aviez avouée m'avoir trompée.  
- D'accord. **Il regarda sa montre. **Il est plus de minuit, notre homme n'est plus en chasse à cette heure-ci. Il n'aurait plus suffisamment de temps pour leur faire ce qu'il veut leur faire. On va rentrer à l'hôtel, et essayer de dormir en attendant qu'on nous appelle.**

Je hochai la tête pour signifier mon accord et jetai un coup d'œil à l'intérieur du bar.

**- Il nous regarde,** dis-je.

Alors Hotch passa un bras autour de ma taille, et, de l'autre, appuya ma tête contre son torse. Je compris qu'il fallait que je dise à Vincent que nous nous étions réconciliés et que j'allais rentrer tranquillement à la maison avec lui. J'enroulais mes bras autour du cou de mon supérieur, chose que jamais je n'aurais osé faire sans les quatre verres que j'avais bus. Je me surpris à caresser inconsciemment sa nuque avec mon pouce. Nous nous séparâmes et Hotch attrapa chastement ma main avant de m'entraîner de nouveau dans le bar. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers Vincent, qui nous attendait avec un grand sourire.

**- Je vois que ça va mieux entre vous !** lança-t-il avec un sourire large et sincère.  
**- On dirait bien**, répondis-je en regardant Hotchner avec mon regard le plus niais. **Merci pour tout Vincent.  
- De rien Léonore… Ce fut un plaisir ! Je peux te laisser mon numéro ?**

Définitivement, ce n'était pas notre suspect. Amusée et éméchée, j'acceptai et lui tendis mon téléphone pour qu'il y inscrive son numéro. Je l'enregistrai et le saluai brièvement avant de quitter le bar, main dans la main avec mon patron.


	11. Chapter 11

Salut !

Désolée pour l'absence, mais j'ai eu un gros problème d'ordinateur. Heureusement que j'avais publié les premiers chapitres, parce que j'ai tout perdu. J'ai donc récupéré les textes directement sur le site. Bref, nous sommes sauvés !

Voilà donc le chapitre suivant, je vous embête pas plus avec mon blabla et j'espère que vous l'aimerez !

Bonne lecture !

Ewi-laan

**RAV :**

pucinette52 : Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews ! Elles m'ont fait très plaisir et je suis ravie que tu lises cette fiction ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

Karell : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ce chapitre ne focalise pas trop sur l'aspect humain entre les personnages, mais j'y reviendrai bientôt, parce qu'il va y avoir quelques comptes à régler je crois ;) Merci d'être au RDV à chaque chapitre !

Mackensy : Hotch, c'est quand même mon petit chouchou, j'espère que ça n'interfère pas trop dans l'histoire... Merci pour ta lecture assidue et pour tes reviews !

Tout tournait autour de moi. Je me sentais basculer en avant, et, si je n'avais pas été retenue par ces deux bras puissants, j'aurais probablement fini la tête dans... la cuvette ?

Je me redressai d'un bond et heurtai quelque chose de massif. Je ne me rendis compte que ce quelque chose était en réalité quelqu'un qu'après avoir laborieusement fait volte-face. Je levai un regard vitreux vers l'homme qui me faisait face et reconnu Hotch qui me regardait d'un air indulgent. Alors que j'allais ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, je fus saisie d'une nouvelle vague nauséeuse. Hotch dégagea mes cheveux de mon visage et les tint en arrière d'une main, tout en me maintenant contre lui pour ne pas que je tombe.

Alors là c'était sûr : ma carrière était foutue.

Et pourtant il me parlait, et, bien que je ne puisse rien comprendre à ce qu'il me disait, je percevais une certaine gentillesse dans son intonation. Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi, et, lorsque je me sentis mieux, je tombais endormie sur le sol de la salle de bains de ma chambre d'hôtel.

Je me réveillai peu après avec une migraine insoutenable et la bouche sèche. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je pus distinguer la silhouette de Spencer, assis auprès de moi sur le lit.

"**- Tu te sens mieux ?  
- Ma tête va exploser.  
- En réalité, c'est l'alcool qui a un effet sur les zones de ton cerveau destinées à...  
- Spencer...  
- Désolé.**

Je souris. Il était adorable avec son regard coupable. Il n'avait même pas l'air de m'en vouloir.

**- C'est moi qui suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû boire autant.  
- Tu étais bien dans ton rôle, au moins,** répliqua-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.  
**- Je suis désolée pour... enfin...**

Spencer baissa la tête et gratta sa nuque avec la paume de sa main. Il faisait toujours ça lorsqu'il était embarrassé. Ca c'était fort : c'était moi qui me réveillais avec la gueule de bois après avoir embrassé mon patron sous les yeux de mon petit ami, et c'était lui qui était gêné !

**- Non, c'était... C'était nécessaire. Et puis, avec ce que tu avais bu...  
- Je...  
- N'en parlons plus**, coupa Spencer.

Mon téléphone se mit alors à sonner. Je regardai l'heure avant de décrocher.

**- Delaunay.  
- On a d'autres victimes.  
**Je reconnus la voix de JJ.  
**- Une autre victime ?  
- D'autres victimes. Les agents en faction à la jetée ont été retrouvés dans leur voiture et on a une troisième fille. Hotch t'attend sur la scène de crime avec Prentiss, il a besoin de toi parce que tu était déjà sur la précédente. Morgan et moi continuons de plancher sur le profil au commissariat, Reid pourrait nous aider. Garcia continue de faire des recherches sur un événement tragique qui se serait produit sur la jetée.  
- Ok.**

Et je raccrochai aussi sec. J'expliquai la situation à Reid et me mis en route pour la jetée de Piertown. Lorsque j'arrivai là-bas, la foule de journalistes était plus compacte encore que la veille. Je me frayais un chemin, montrai ma plaque aux agents de sécurité et passai sous le ruban jaune. Prentiss se trouvait près de la voiture de police. Je jetai un coup d'oeil aux deux corps et déglutis avec difficulté lorsque je vis le carnage : leurs gorges avaient été tranchées net, et une véritable mare de sang recouvrait le pare-brise et le sol du véhicule.

**- Une seule blessure, nette, précise, et mortelle,** engagea Emily.  
**- C'est un carnage, c'est très impressionnant visuellement mais la mort a été instantanée. Il ne les a pas torturés.  
- Il ne les a éliminés que parce qu'ils étaient des obstacles à son Mode Opératoire.  
**J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête.  
**- Comment a-t-il fait pour tuer deux hommes armés à lui tout seul ?  
- Les deux coupures sont parfaitement alignées, il a dû utiliser une lame assez longue et a tué les deux d'un seul trait. Tu devrais rejoindre Hotch près de la fille, il n'y a rien de spécial à voir dans cette voiture...**

Je m'exécutai et rejoignis mon supérieur au bout de la jetée.

**- Je te préviens, c'est pas beau à voir.**

Je le suivis en direction du corps. J'eus un puissant haut-le-coeur quand mon regard se posa sur la jeune fille qui gîsait à mes pieds.

- **Il a pris ses yeux cette fois...** soufflai-je, horrifiée.**  
- Emma Denver, 23 ans. A en juger par les marques de piqûres sur son bras, on a affaire à la même victimologie. Même MO.  
- A quand remonte la mort ?  
- Elle est morte juste avant les officiers, vers six heures ce matin.**

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à ma montre. 7h30. Nous aurions pu la sauver à deux heures près. Hotch sembla lire dans mes pensées et m'entraîna en bas de la jetée.

**- Nous n'aurions rien pu faire.  
- Si j'avais moins bu hier soir, peut être que...  
- Non**, coupa-t-il. **Nous avons fait tout ce qui était en notre possible. Tu as fait tout ce qu'il fallait, et nous l'avons tous fait. Si nous n'avons pas pu sauver ces deux agents et Emma, ce n'est pas notre faute. S'il tue deux policiers, c'est qu'il est plus puissant qu'on ne croyait. Il ne s'attaque pas à des petits gabarits par faiblesse mais pour une raison bien précise.  
**Je pus voir son regard devenir vague.  
**- Quelque chose vous tracasse n'est-ce pas ?  
- Il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas. Il a abandonné Luce et Mary dans la nuit. Or, là, il l'a clairement déposée ici dans la matinée. Il a dû la kidnapper plus tard, c'est pour ça qu'on ne l'a pas eu hier soir. Six heures du matin, il commence à faire jour et la plupart des fêtards sont déjà rentrés. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il décale autant ses horaires alors que tout son MO est méticuleusement respecté ?**

Je détachai mon regard de celui de Hotch et me mis à regarder l'Océan. La liberté absolue. Mon regard se dirigea vers le bas pour observer un crabe, à mes pieds, qui courait le long de la limite entre sable sec et sable mouillé. Il changea alors de trajectoire et se précipita vers la mer qui se ret...

Illumination.

**- Delaunay ?**

Mon illumination avait dû transparaître sur mon visage. Cependant je ne répondis pas, pour ne pas troubler ma réflexion. Hotch sembl a le comprendre et attendit patiemment. Je pouvais presque entendre les rouages de mon esprit qui s'activaient à toute vitesse.

**- Je sais pourquoi il l'a abandonnée plus tard** !

Hotch m'encouragea du regard à continuer.

**- Les victimes ont été déposées ici de plus en plus tard, seulement on ne s'en est pas aperçu entre Mary et Luce parce qu'il faisait encore nuit. Cet endroit ne signifie rien pour notre homme, il ne les abandonne pas ici seulement pour une raison émotionnelle mais aussi pour une raison pratique. La marée descend, vous voyez**, expliquai-je en montrant du doigt la ligne qui délimitait le sable sec du sable mouillé. **Notre homme dépose ses victimes à la marée haute, il doit se déplacer en bateau, c'est pour ça qu'on n'a aucune trace de véhicule suspect dans les environs !  
- Beau boulot, Léonore, j'appelle Garcia pour lui dire qu'on cherche un homme possédant un bateau, réunis l'équipe au comissariat et dis à Dawson d'amener ses hommes, on va leur donner le profil.**

Hotch sortit son téléphone de sa poche et je me précipitai vers Emily pour lui transmettre ses ordres. Je pris le volant jusqu'au comissariat où tout le monde nous attendait bien sagement. J'aperçus sur un ordinateur le visage de Garcia, en liaison vidéo avec nous. Mon supérieur arriva quelques instants plus tard.

**- Bien, on a dressé le profil de notre homme**, entama Morgan.  
**- On cherche un homme blanc, entre 30 et 40 ans. Il est extrêmement méticuleux, il est probable qu'il ait des TOC, ou des manies, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de se montrer très charismatique.  
- On pense qu'il a subi des mauvais traitements de la part d'une femme ressemblant à nos victimes, probablement sa mère. En tuant il cherche à se venger d'elle. Elle était probablement alcoolique, c'est pourquoi il ne supporte pas les alcooliques, les drogués, les prostituées...  
- Il va chercher à les attirer en leur payant un verre dans un bar, en leur proposant de les raccompagner chez elles... Si ces femmes le rendent furieux, il n'en demeure pas moins qu'il parvient à contrôler ses pulsions et à se montrer avenant avec ses victimes.  
- Il possède un bateau, c'est comme ça qu'il transporte ses victimes jusqu'à la jetée. Il s'agit d'une petite embarcation, étant donné que l'eau n'est pas profonde à cet endroit. Il est probable que notre homme n'habite pas Piertown.  
- Alors pourquoi abandonner les corps ici ? **interrogea un officier.**  
- Nous pensons que sa mère ou lui sont originaires de la ville mais l'ont quittée il y a longtemps, et qu'il y est revenu il y a trois jours, suite à un événement déclencheur de sa frénésie meurtrière.  
- Quel genre d'événement ?  
- Peut être un décès, un divorce, la perte d'un emploi... N'importe quel traumatisme pour lequel il tien sa mère responsable.  
- Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il mutile ces femmes ?  
**J'aperçus JJ et Reid échanger un regard gêné.  
**- Nous pensons qu'il s'agit d'une sorte de collectionneur,** expliqua finalement Reid.  
**- Un collectionneur ?  
- Une sorte de collectionneur. Habituellement un collectionneur ne se serait concentré que sur un objet ou une partie du corps. Or notre homme procède à une ablation différente à chaque meurtre.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- On pense qu'il cherche à reconstruire quelqu'un, probablement sa mère.**

Mon estomac remonta jusqu'à ma gorge. Ce type était un abominable cinglé.

**- Merci**, conclut Hotchner.

Et chacun se mit à rechercher quelqu'un correspondant au profil. L'équipe se réunit autour de l'ordinateur pour faire un point avec Garcia.

**- Princesse, dis moi que tu as quelque chose**, dit Morgan.**  
- Il ne s'est rien passé à Piertown ces 30 dernières années... Et si votre homme ne vivait pas ici, il pourrait avoir vécu dans n'importe quel Etat, et là, c'est chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Sans rire, vous savez combien d'enfants subissent des mauvais traitements ? Y a de quoi vous flanquer la chair de poule...  
- Concentre-toi sur les aménagements récents d'hommes blancs entre 30 et 40 ans, vivant seuls sur le littoral voisin.  
- Ca fait beaucoup de monde...  
- Compare avec les fichiers de l'assistance sociale dans tout l'Etat. Combien tu en as ?  
- 14.  
- Combien possèdent un bateau ? **demanda Spencer.  
**- Chéri, c'est une région qui vit essentiellement de la pêche. Demande moi qui n'en a pas et je te répondrai.  
**"Chéri" ?! Non mais pour qui elle se prenait celle-là ?  
**- Garcia, concentre toi sur ceux qui travaillent dans un bureau, il est méticuleux et a sûrement un poste important.  
- Et le gagnant est... Herman Hampton !  
**En même temps qu'elle annonçait le nom, une photo d'un homme, un Monsieur Tout-le-Monde apparût à l'écran.  
**- 37 ans vivant toujours dans la région. Son père est mort alors que sa mère, Lisa Hampton, une prostituée droguée et alcoolique était enceinte. Les services sociaux lui ont enlevé la garde de Herman pour mauvais traitements. C'était plutôt absence de traitements, en fait. Elle ramenait ses clients à la maison alors que Herman n'avait pas 8 ans.  
- Qu'est devenue Lisa ?  
- Oh mon Dieu, elle est morte il y a trois jours.  
- On a notre élément déclencheur. Garcia, envoie-nous l'adresse.  
- Vous l'avez sur vos GPS !**

Et tout le monde sortit du bureau en courant.


	12. Chapter 12

Salut tout le monde !

Désolée je n'ai pas publié depuis longtemps, mais j'ai passé mon bac, alors j'étais plutôt très occupée... Bref. J'espère que vous n'avez pas tout oublié, que vous êtes opérationnels pour la suite ! Ce chapitre est court et de qualité oyenne, mais le suivant arrivera vite, et je me sens plus inspirée pour la suite...

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis dans les reviews, ça me fait toujours très plaisir, même s'il est négatif, ça m'aide à m'améliorer !

Bonne Lecture,

Ewi-laan

**RAV :**

pucinette52 : Toujours fidèle au poste ! Merci pour ton assiduité, pour tes reviews, ça fait plaisir d'avoir des lecteurs (lectrices) aussi fidèles ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

Criminal-Minds : Merci pour ta review ! Contente que tu aimes cette fic, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant, n'hésite pas à commenter pour me donner ton avis ;) Bonne lecture !

DGM-medieval : Hey ! Trop cool, une fan ;) Ta review m'a touchée et m'a fait très plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira. Désolée, mais je ne suis pas très douée en policier, alors ça avance sûrement trop vite, il faut que je m'améliore dans ce genre... Et je suis contente que Léonore te plaise, je pense que son couple sera davantage mis en avant dans les chapitres à venir (parce que bon, en pleine enquête c'est pas évident ;) ) Bonne lecture !

Je montai en voiture avec Morgan, et Spencer alors que Hotch prenait avec lui JJ et Prentiss. A peine avions-nous démarré que le téléphone de Spencer sonna.

"- **Attends Garcia, je te mets sur haut-parleur.  
- Merci beau gosse ! **  
Je serrai les poings dans mes poches. Si ça n'avait pas été Garcia, je l'aurais sûrement déjà tuée. Heureusement que je connaissais le personnage.  
**- J'ai des renseignements sur la mort du père de Herman Hampton. Ca n'a pas été facile, j'ai dû appeler de la famille assez proche pour savoir, mais pas trop pour refuser de me parler. Bref. Il s'est donné la mort en apprenant que sa femme était enceinte, ne voulant pas voir sa progéniture corrompue et pourrie par les vices de sa mère.  
- Il n'avait pas tort...** rétorqua Morgan. **Merci Princesse !**"

Et Spencer raccrocha. Je le regardai brièvement, et croisai son regard. J'avais tellement envie d'attraper sa main, de l'embrasser... Mais le moment était définitivement mal choisi, nous devions être discrets devant l'équipe. Prise dans un élan de romantisme, je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche et lui envoyai un texto.

_Je t'aime._

Il lut le message et referma son téléphone aussi sec, sans même un regard vers moi ou un sourire. Je reçus alors comme un coup de massue derrière la tête. Peut être que ma conduite d'hier soir ne lui avait pas plus, finalement.

Les deux véhicules roulaient à une vitesse folle, en direction du village voisin, où vivait Hampton. Il ne nous fallut que quelques minutes pour atteindre le domicile de notre suspect. Nous descendîmes des voitures précipitamment, et je fus envoyée avec Morgan contourner la maison pour tenter de rentrer par l'arrière. Lorsque nous fûmes arrivés à l'arrière de la maison, je remarquai la présence d'une sorte de petite grange au fond du jardin. D'un coup d'oeil, Morgan et moi nous mîmes d'accord pour nous séparer : lui entrait dans la maison par derrière, et moi j'essayais d'entrer dans la grange (c'était probablement là qu'il torturait ses victimes).

D'un pas lent mais précis, je me rapprochai de la porte, préparai mon arme dans l'optique d'un tir éventuel, respirai un grand coup et défonçai la porte d'un puissant coup de pied.

"**FBI !**"

Ca, c'était la classe ultime.

Mon coeur manqua un battement lorsque je reconnus Herman Hampton, debout devant un établi couvert de sang, dos à moi.

"**Herman Hampton, levez les mains en l'air et mettez-les bien en évidence.**"

Hampton se retourna lentement, sans pour autant me montrer ses mains. Lorsqu'il fût face à moi, je réalisai qu'il avait autour de la taille une ceinture épaisse et massive. Un regard plus attentif me fit comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une ceinture d'explosifs. Oh mon Dieu... Ca n'était pas prévu ça ! Ca ne correspondait pas au profil ! Que faisait-il avec cette bombe, il n'en avait jamais utilisé et ne montrait aucune prédisposition pour en utiliser ! Je tentai de maintenir un calme apparent, feint de toute pièce.

"**Ok, on va discuter calmement. Levez les mains en l'air."**

Il s'exécuta. Je ne pouvais pas tirer, cela ferait exploser sa ceinture. Je ne pouvais pas crier au secours, parce que cela le ferait paniquer et appuyer sur le bouton. Je ne pouvais que tenter de dialoguer, et espérer que quelqu'un vienne à mon secours.

"**Herman Hampton, je suis l'agent Delaunay du FBI. Je suis venue pour vous aider.  
- M'aider ?! **  
Il explosa de rire.  
**- Vous ne voulez pas m'aider vous voulez me jeter dans une prison.  
- Vous avez tué et torturé trois femmes, et égorgé deux agents de police. Vous êtes un homme intelligent, Herman, n'aggravez pas votre cas en provoquant la mort d'un agent du FBI.  
- Quelle importance puisque je mourrai aussi !  
- Croyez-vous que c'est la fin que votre père aurait souhaitée pour vous ?**

Son sourire s'effaça net.

**- N'essayez pas de m'attendrir en parlant de mon père !  
- Je ne veux pas vous attendrir. Je sais que vous avez souffert de ne pas l'avoir connu. Il est mort et rien ne le fera revenir. Il est mort, et tout ça par la faute de votre mère, n'est-ce pas ? Elle buvait et c'est à cause de ça qu'il s'est donné la mort n'est-ce pas ?  
- Arrêtez !  
- Maintenant votre mère est morte, Herman. Elle est morte, et il est impossible de la faire revenir pour qu'elle paie. N'a-t-elle pas assez payé ?  
- Tout est de sa faute. Mon père avait peur que je tourne mal et regardez moi !  
- Vous êtes Herman Hampton, pas Lisa Hampton. Vous êtes ce que vous avez choisi d'être.**

Il y eut un instant de silence. Il semblait s'être calmé.

**- Une question me trotte dans la tête, **dis-je. **Pourquoi vous être armé de cette ceinture aujourd'hui, alors que vous n'en aviez jamais fait usage ?  
- Je savais que vous alliez venir. Le décalage d'emploi du temps devenait évident.  
- Si vous saviez qu'on viendrait, alors pourquoi ne pas avoir choisi un autre moyen de vous débarasser des filles ?  
- Je voulais simplement finir mon travail avant de mourir. Je peux partir en paix maintenant.  
- Finir ?**

Hampton fit un grand pas vers la droite, et je découvris avec stupeur son "oeuvre" : un corps, constitué de membres apparemment d'origines différentes, était allongé sur l'établi. Il y avait les mains de Luce Jenkins, le nez de Mary Torney, les yeux de Emma Denver... Mais à qui appartenaient les autres organes ?! Un rapide coup d'oeil me permit de constater que nous avions raté une quizaine de victimes. Comment était-ce possible ?!

**- Où sont-elles, Herman ? Où sont les autres ?  
- Quelle importance ?**

Je contins ma rage, et gardai mon sang froid tant bien que mal.

**- Je me suis dit qu'il vous faudrait au moins trois victimes pour m'attraper. J'étais dans le vrai. C'est pour ça que j'ai laissé les trois dernières à Piertown. Je suis content que ce soit vous qui soyiez avec moi, agent Delaunay. Vous avez la même voix que ma mère.**

Il avait prononcé cette dernière en souriant. C'était un sourire à la fois calme et dément, effrayant. Je le vis baisser brusquement sa main.

Il y eut un énorme fracas et tou devint noir.


	13. Chapter 13

Salut !

Ouais c'était vraiment pas sympa ce que je vous ai fait... Bon, du coup je publie la suite sans trop attendre... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Je blablate pas plus longtemps, juste, dites moi si vous lisez ou non mes petits mots et mes réponses à vos reviews !

Je vous laisse à la découverte de ce chapitre...

Bonne lecture

Ewilaan

**RAV**

Criminal-Minds : Merci pour ta review, c'est super de voir des lecteurs se fidéliser, y a pas plus gratifiant pour un auteur ! Merci beaucoup j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

DGM-medieval : Désolééééééeeee ! Ma faute est réparée maintenant, vous avez la suite ! J'espère que ça te plaira ! En même temps si je suis pas sadique dans ces moments-là, je le suis jamais ! ;)

sakuyasan2 : Pardon mais c'était trop tentant ! J'espère que la suite te plaira et que tu m'en veux pas trop pour la coupure affreuse et serpentarde ;) J'en profite pour te conseiller d'aller lire mes fics sur Harry Potter si tu aimes cet univers, au fait ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, bonne lecture !

Je sentais de puissantes vibrations secouer mon corps tout entier. Cela devait être l'explosion. Je tentais de bouger mais mon corps ne répondait plus. Tout à coup les vibrations cessèrent. Je supposai plutôt que je ne les sentais plus. Seule ma conscience tenait encore le coup. Je devais être morte. Je pensai à Spencer, qui avait ignoré les derniers mots que je lui avais adressés.

Tout était si sombre. Tout était si silencieux. Aucun de mes sens ne fonctionnait. C'était ça la mort ?

Soudain je me rendis compte que j'avais du mal à respirer. Je mis un moment pour réaliser que j'étais face contre terre. Je ressentais à nouveau mon corps ! Ou plutôt mon visage. Petit à petit mes sensations réapparurent. Je pouvais sentir un filet de sang couler le long de mon visage, j'avais dû me cogner la tête en tombant. Le sol s'agitait de nouveau, quoique plus faiblement.

Faiblement, grâce à un effort qui me parut surhumain, je parvins à entrouvrir les paupières.

Enfin, je parvins à décoller mon visage du sol.

Soudain, je sentis mon corps se retourner brusquement. Je me retrouvai allongée sur le dos, et, bien que ma vision fut extrêmement floue, je pus distinguer les traits de Morgan, agenouillé au-dessus de moi. Tout tournait autour de moi. Je supposai que Morgan me parlait, il me semblait voir bouger ses lèvres, mais j'étais totalement sourde. Pour une musicienne, autant se laisser mourir sur-le-champ ! Je n'entendais rien, et mon esprit était bien trop embrumé pour pouvoir lire sur les lèvres de mon coéquipier.

Je pris une profonde inspiration qui sembla déclencher quelque chose dans mon cerveau. Un formidable ronflement profond se mit à résonner dans ma tête. Ma vision était de moins en moins trouble, je pouvais voir que tout le monde s'agitait, courait. Je commençai à penser que j'avais une chance de survie. Enfin, une "chance"... Si c'était pour finir privée d'un de mes sens, ou amputée d'une jambe, plutôt mourir ! Je n'avais pas mal, mais ce vacarme assourdissant parasitait toutes mes pensées.

Et c'est là, à ce moment précis, que je décidai de lâcher prise. J'étais trop lasse pour me battre, trop lâche pour prendre le risque d'éventuelles séquelles.

Un nouveau visage fit son apparition au-dessus de mon corps inanimé. Je plissai les yeux et reconnus les fossettes de Spencer. Je plantai mon regard dans le sien : quitte à mourir, autant regarder une dernière fois celui que j'aimais. Mais son regard était différent de celui qu'il posait habituellement sur moi. Mon esprit mit longtemps avant de comprendre que Spencer avait en fait les yeux pleins de larmes.

Par ma faute. Je fermai les yeux pour retenir les larmes que je sentais poindre. Je sentis deux gouttes d'eau tomber sur mon visage. L'une d'elle tomba sur ma bouche entrouverte, je pus sentir son goût salé. Il me sembla alors que quelque chose s'agitait dans ma main. Je serrai les doigts avec une force qui me parut surhumaine, mais qui devait être ridicule. Je rouvris lentement les yeux, et vis que c'était la main de Spencer que j'essayais de serrer dans la mienne. Je tentai sans succès de resserrer ma poigne. Il me parlait, mais, encore une fois, je n'entendais que ce grondement.

J'essayai de parler, mais cette tentative fut étouffée dans ma gorge. Spencer posa délicatement un index sur mes lèvres. Je compris le message et me tus. Je me contentai de le regarder dans les yeux et de me focaliser sur sa main dans la mienne.

Hotch arriva dans mon champ de vision, il me semblait qu'il raccrochait son téléphone. Il s'agenouilla auprès de moi après avoir intimé à Morgan de s'éloigner. Ce dernier se leva, mi-effondré, mi-furieux et s'en alla. Je commençais à le connaître et supposais presque agacée qu'il culpabilisait de m'avoir laissée seule. En même temps, deux agents morts au lieu d'un n'était pas d'une grande utilité. Je posai alors mon regard sur le visage de Hotch, qui serait peut être plus apte à communiquer que Spencer, apparemment choqué. Il me parla lui aussi, toujours sans succès. Je tentai à nouveau de parler, aussi vainement qu'auparavant.

Le ronflement semblait cependant s'être calmé. Peut être m'y étais-je accoutumée.

Je percevais l'agitation ambiante, et pourtant je voyais tout au ralenti. Le temps semblait s'étirer. Depuis combien de temps étais-je là ? Une minute, une heure ?

Il me semblait distinguer plusieurs sons à présent. Un son grave et apaisant, que je devinais être la voix de Hotch, et un plus aigu et plus strident. Si mon ouïe revenait, alors tout était possible. Je regardai de nouveau Spencer, et réalisai à quel point j'étais égoïste de penser à l'abandonner. Je me battrai, pendant quinze ans s'il le fallait, mais je me battrai pour survivre.

Je fus éblouie par un flash bleu. Puis un autre. Un autre. A intervalles réguliers, ces flashs semblaient irradier mon cerveau. Spencer et Hotch s'écartèrent, alors seulement j'éprouvai une sensation globale de mon corps. J'eus froid. Terriblement froid. Ma main qui serrait celle de Spencer était terriblement vide. Le grondement terriblement effrayant sans la voix de Hotch.

Mon corps fut secoué brusquement, je sentis qu'on me déplaçait, mais les choses se passaient trop vite pour que je puisse les analyser. Les flashs bleu disparurent et un nouveau ronflement se fit entendre. Je regardai autour de moi et vis que j'étais allongée dans ce qui ressemblait à un brancard dans une ambulance. Spencer était assis près de moi, et avait pris mes mains dans les siennes pour les poser contre ses lèvres. J'aperçus Hotch, assis un peu plus loin, au téléphone, et un infirmier, ou un ambulancier je n'y connaissais rien, était près de moi, en train de bidouiller des tuyaux qui semblaient me relier à une machine bizarre, comme dans les films. Il me sembla qu'il m'injectait un liquide transparent. Anti-douleur ? Je n'avais pas mal ! Coagulant ? Peut être mais il ne m'avait pas semblé saigner abondamment. Sédatif ? J'étais plutôt calme là...

Je tentai de sourire pour rassurer Spencer. Je voulus refaire une tentative de parole, mais elle fut avortée par une vague d'engourdissement qui me submergea tranquillement.


	14. Chapter 14

Salut !

Publication assez rapide encore, je profite des moments où j'ai du temps pour compenser ceux où je ne peux pas publier... Merci à tous pour votre lecture fidèle et assidue, il n'y a pas plus valorisant et plus gratifiant pour un auteur que le fait de voir un lectorat au rendez-vous à chaque nouveau chapitre ! Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour tout, parce que si sans moi cette fic n'existerait pas, sans vous elle n'existerait plus :)

Alors merci infiniment, et j'espère que vous aimerez la suite !

Bonne lecture,

Ewi-laan

**RAV :**

Criminal-Minds : Merci pour ta review et surtout pour ta présence à chaque chapitre ! Je suis très heureuse que ça te plaise toujours ! Bonne lecture !

DGM-medieval : J'allais quand même pas la tuer ma petite chérie ;) Quoiqu'avec moi il faut s'attendre à tout... Contente que tu sois rassurée en tout cas ! Je blablate pas plus longtemps, et te laisse découvrir les réponses à certaines de tes questions (les prochaines arrivent promis ;) ) Bonne lecture !

Je fus réveillée par une douleur lancinante à la jambe gauche. J'ouvris lentement les yeux et remarquai rapidement que j'étais dans une chambre d'hôpital. Je tentais de me redresser en grimaçant lorsqu'une voix grave m'interrompit dans mon élan.

**"Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te laisser te lever ?"**

Je souris en tournant la tête vers Morgan, assis sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait au chevet de mon lit.

**"- Quelle heure est-il ?  
- Quatre heures.  
- Du matin ?!  
**Morgan acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
**- Tu es resté tout ce temps ici ?  
- Léo, c'est ma faute si tu es là. Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser toute seule.  
- Ca n'aurait rien changé et tu le sais très bien. Si on était restés ensemble, alors il y aurait plus de blessés, et peut être qu'un de nous y serait passé.**

Il ne répondit pas. Il était presque agaçant à toujours culpabiliser comme ça. Je lui souris en attrapant sa main, pour lui montrer que j'allais bien. Enfin, presque : ma jambre continuait de me lancer. Je regardai vers ma jambe et vis que ma cuisse était entourée d'un bandage épais.

**"- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
- La grange a explosé en mille morceaux et un fragment de tôle s'est logé dans ta jambe. Tu es restée cinq heures au bloc, les chirurgiens ont failli ne pas pouvoir sauver ta jambe.  
- J'ai eu chaud, alors.  
**Morgan baissa la tête.  
**- Ta présence n'aurait rien changé**, poursuivis-je.** Merci d'être resté tout ce temps près de moi."**

Cependant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de remarquer que Spencer n'était pas là.

**"Reid était là aussi, il est parti chercher un café."**

Saleté de profiler.

A peine eus-je le temps de pester mentalement que Spencer entra dans ma chambre, deux cafés à la main. Un large sourire illumina son visage lorsqu'il vit que j'étais réveillée.

**"Je vais dire au reste de l'équipe que tu es réveillée."** dit Morgan avant de s'éclipser.

Spencer posa les deux gobelets sur la table de chevet et s'assit sur le rebord de mon lit. Il serra mes mains dans les siennes en entrelaçant nos doigts.

**"- J'ai eu tellement peur**, souffla-t-il, la voix étranglée par les larmes qu'il retenait.  
**- C'est fini. Je suis réveillée, je vais bien.  
- Tu as failli y passer Léo.  
- Failli seulement. On sait que ce sont les risques du métier. Je suis saine et sauve.** ajoutai-je en caressant sa main avec mon pouce. **Tu peux fermer les stores s'il te plaît ?"**

Il s'exécuta et se rassit à la même place, après m'avoir aidée à me redresser en position assise. J'étais tellement soulagée de l'avoir près de moi. Cependant je ne parvenais pas à chasser la scène du message ignoré de ma mémoire. Je commençai à connaître le personnage, et décidai donc de briser la glace une bonne fois pour toutes avant que chacun ne s'enferme dans son silence.

**"- Pourquoi tu as ignoré mon message ?  
- Ton message ?  
- Dans la voiture.  
**Spencer soupira. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence.  
**- J'étais... Je t'en voulais.  
- Pour hier soir ?  
**Il hocha la tête.  
**- Je suis désolée d'avoir bu autant... Je n'ai pas réalisé et je pensais vraiment que ce type était notre suspect, alors j'ai...  
- Je ne parle pas de ça**, coupa Spencer.  
**- Oh.**  
Alors là, j'allais avoir beaucoup plus de mal à m'en sortir.  
**- Hotch ?  
**Une fois de plus, il hocha silencieusement la tête. Je remarquai qu'il avait la mâchoire contractée.  
**- Ecoute, je comprends. Je t'en voudrais à mort si ça avait été la situation inverse. Mais il a juste... essayé de me sortir de là sans que personne n'ait de problèmes. On a monté cette histoire pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Toute notre couverture aurait été grillée sinon.  
- Alors tu t'es langoureusement jetée sur lui pour pouvoir sortir du bar. Tu prenais ton rôle très à coeur d'après ce que j'ai vu.  
**Ca c'était la meilleure. Spencer jaloux. De Hotch.  
**- Ecoute, Spence, je ne me souviens même pas de qui a embrassé l'autre. Je voulais juste sortir du bar, et Hotch voulait éviter toute blessure en cas de problème. C'était absolument sans aucune arrière pensée.  
- Je sais. Mais...  
- Mais ?  
**Il se pencha sur moi et déposa un baiser chaste mais intense sur mes lèvres.  
**- Je t'aime. Et j'ai eu peur que tu te sois dit que tu étais allée trop vite vers moi alors qu'en fait, tu aurais préféré Hotch...  
**Je ne pus retenir un éclat de rire. Il m'aurait vraiment tout fait !  
**- Désolée, mais là c'était trop drôle. Spencer, Hotch est sévère, il ne sourit jamais, il n'a absolument pas le sens de l'humour, il est dur et exigeant, et en plus il est marié. Si je suis avec toi c'est parce que j'ai voulu et je veux être avec toi.  
- C'est vrai ?  
- Mais bien sûr**, répondis-je en souriant.

Je l'embrassai tendrement et le laissai passer ses bras autour de moi alors que mes mains caressaient ses cheveux. Trois coups furent frappés à la porte et nous nous séparâmes rapidement. Il se rassit sur le fauteuil et nous adoptâmes une position voulue naturelle. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Morgan. Puis JJ. Puis Hotch. Puis Emily. Nous voilà au complet !

Chacun afficha un large sourire en me voyant requinquée et tous, un par un, vint près de moi pour m'embrasser. Je notai amusée une moue réprobatrice de Spencer lorsque ce fut le tour de Hotch. Chacun prit place autour de mon lit.

**"- Alors, où en est l'enquête ?**"demanai-je.

Tous se regardèrent, interloqués.

**"- Hampton est mort, c'est fini maintenant."**

Mon Dieu, ils n'étaient pas au courant pour les autres filles. Je pris une profonde inspiration.

**"- Vous n'avez pas trouvé sa... création dans la grange ?  
- Tout ce qui se trouvait dans la grange est dans un sale état, une chance que tu sois restée près de la porte, sinon je ne sais pas en combien de morceaux on t'aurait retrouvée.  
- Oh mon Dieu...  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- On a raté des victimes.  
- Quoi ?!  
- Il m'a montré ce qu'il fabriquait. On avait raison, il voulait refabriquer sa mère. Mais elle était presque terminée, et croyez-moi, il y avait bien plus d'organes que ceux qui ont été prélevés sur nos trois victimes.**  
Il y eut un silence dégouté et horrifié.  
**- Mais sa mère n'est morte qu'il y a trois jours**, remarqua Spencer.  
**- On s'est planté de déclencheur. Il doit y avoir eu autre chose avant.  
- J'appelle Garcia pour lui demander de creuser un peu plus sur la mère de Hampton**, dit JJ avant de sortir de la pièce.  
**- Prentiss et Morgan, vous convoquez une équipe de recherche pour retrouver ces filles.  
- On ne sait même pas où chercher.  
- Fouillez partout. Quadrillez la zone dans les 15 kilomètres alentour. Reid, tu vas rejoindre JJ, essayez de voir avec Garcia s'il n'y a pas des disparitions dans les dernières semaines qui collent avec la victimologie. Léo, je vais avoir des questions à te poser."**

Chacun acquiesça et le reste de l'équipe sortit de la chambre, non sans un dernier regard passionné de la part de Spencer. Il me manquait déjà.

**"- Ca va, ta jambe ?  
- C'est douloureux, mais ça va.  
- Bon. Je sais que ça ne va pas être facile, mais je veux que tu te rappelles de tout ce qui s'est passé avant l'explosion.  
- Je suis entrée dans la grange, je l'ai interpelé et il n'a pas bougé. Finalement il s'est retourné et j'ai vu la ceinture d'explosifs. Il avait une ceinture d'explosifs.  
**Ma gorge se noua à se souvenir. Ma respiration se fit haletante, mon rythme cardiaque augmenta sensiblement. Je poursuivis cependant, il fallait retrouver ces filles et j'étais la seule qui pouvait aider. Je fermai les yeux pour mieux me rappeler de la scène.**  
- Elle était énorme, il avait la main dessus, j'ai pas su comment réagir, alors j'ai rangé mon arme et...  
- Ok, ça va, tout va bien, tout va bien Léonore... C'est fini, Hampton est mort et toi tu es saine et sauve.**  
J'ouvris les yeux et me rendis compte que je pleurais.  
**- Respire un grand coup, et quand tu veux on reprend.  
**J'obéis et fermai à nouveau les yeux.  
**- J'ai rangé mon arme et j'ai levé les mains. Je lui ai parlé, de ses parents. Il avait tout calculé. S'il a laissé ces filles à Piertown c'était pour qu'on le retrouve à la fin de sa "mission". Il voulait mourir avec sa mère telle qu'il aurait voulue qu'elle soit. Il était très intelligent, il avait tout prévu, et tout était dans le vrai.  
- Il t'a dit combien de filles il avait tué ?  
- Non, je dirais au moins quinze de plus. Peut être vingt.  
- Tu es encore en état de choc, et c'est normal, je ne peux pas me fier à ça, tu comprends.  
**Je hochai la tête.  
**- En tout cas il avait fini son travail. Elle était posée sur la table. Il y avait du sang partout.  
- Est-ce qu'il t'a dit quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider à les retrouver ?  
- Je ne me rappelle plus...  
- Essaie de te souvenir il a forcément dit quelque chose avant d'activer les explosifs. On va partir à reculon, d'accord ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait juste avant de faire exploser la grange ?  
- Il avait les mains en l'air et je l'ai vu les baisser d'un coup pour appuyer sur le bouton.  
- D'accord, c'est très bien, continue comme ça, c'est super. Et juste avant, il n'a pas fait quelque chose, regardé quelque chose de spécial ?  
- Il m'a regardée droit dans les yeux.  
- T'a-t-il dit quelque chose ? Par rapport à sa mère ?"**

Mes paupières étaient fermement closes, et pourtant je voyais Hampton devant moi, qui me regardait calmement. Je sentais même l'odeur du sang, tellement forte qu'elle me donnait la nausée. Je voyais ses lèvres bouger, son sourire dément. Alors j'entendis sa voix. _Je suis content que ce soit vous qui soyiez avec moi, agent Delaunay. Vous avez la même voix que ma mère._J'ouvris brusquement les yeux et me mis à sangloter comme une petite fille. Bon sang, j'étais un agent du FBI et je pleurais comme une madeleine devant mon patron.

**"- Tout va bien, c'est fini. C'est fini..."**

Hotch tentait de me rassurer, mais je n'entendais que la voix de Hampton qui résonnait dans ma tête. Hotch posa une main sur mon épaule, et ce contact eut pour effet de me ramener à la réalité. Je regardai autour de moi afin de reprendre conscience que j'étais en lieu sûr, et en bonne santé.

**"- Il m'a dit que j'avais la même voix que sa mère."**

Hotch se leva, me dit qu'il allait demander à un médecin de me laisser sortir, et attrapa son téléphone pour tenir l'équipe au courant.


	15. Chapter 15

Salut !

Ca fait un moment que j'ai pas publié, je m'en excuse, j'ai été assez occupée... Voilà un chapitre assez long pour me faire pardonner, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
Merci à tous pour votre lecture et votre soutien indéfectibles ;)

Bonne lecture

Ewi-laan

**RAV :**

fuyuki417 : Merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir de voir que mon travail est lu et apprécié ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

ems : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite aussi ! C'est vrai que c'est pas évident à gérer, Reid en couple, mais on trouve très peu de fictions là dessus (ou alors en couple avec des hommes ^^) alors je me suis dit que ça manquait !

DGM-medieval : Merci pour tout, rien ne me fait plus plaisir que de lire des noms qui reviennent dans les reviews ! C'est très valorisant pour moi de voir que tu suis la fiction, et ce sont les lecteurs comme toi qui donnent envie d'avancer dans l'écriture ! Tu as raison, Léonore a une fâcheuse tendance à s'attirer des ennuis... En tout cas merci pour tout, ça me touche sincèrement de voir que tu t'impliques dans cette histoire ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

Criminal-Minds : Merci pour ta lecture assidue ! Et merci pour tes reviews ! Ca me fait très plaisir de voir que tu suis régulièrement et que tu aimes, j'espère que tu continueras à prendre autant de plaisir en lisant que j'en ai en écrivant !

sakuyasan1 : Mais ne t'excuse pas, c'est plutôt à moi de te remercier pour ton assiduïté ! Je suis ravie que le couple Léonore/Spencer te plaise, on ne trouve pas assez Reid en couple je trouve... J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas ;) A très bientôt !

x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x

Je fus accueillie par de grands sourires soulagés lorsque je rejoignis le reste de l'équipe pour faire un embrassades et retrouvailles furent interrompues par Hotch :

"- **On aura tout le temps pour ça plus tard, pour l'instant on a encore des corps à retrouver.  
- J'ai appelé Garcia, ** lança JJ,** pour qu'elle fasse une recherche des filles disparues correspondant à la victimologie de Hampton. On a 19 filles qui n'ont jamais été retrouvées dans les trois derniers mois.  
- Vingt-deux victimes en trois mois...** souffla Prentiss en réprimant un frisson.  
**- Il faut les retrouver, **trancha Morgan. **Léo, est-ce qu'il t'aurait dit quelque chose qui pourrait contenir un indice pour les retrouver ?  
- Il m'a juste dit que... J'avais la même voix que sa mère, et qu'il était content que je sois avec lui**, répondis-je en tentant de masquer le tremblement qui agitait ma voix.  
**- La police locale a envoyé des équipes fouiller les fonds marins, on n'a rien trouvé pour l'instant.  
- Non, il veut stigmatiser ses victimes, il veut qu'elles soient trouvables, si personne ne les voit, elles ne seront pas assez humiliées.**"

Je jetai un coup d'oeil sur le tableau. Les photos de nos trois victimes connues étaient là, parmi les dix-neuf autres portraits souriants de jeunes filles. C'était une image à glacer le sang. Ca me faisait un peu le même effet que le mémorial de la Shoah à Paris, vous savez, cette grande pièce avec ces milliers de photos de victimes.

**- On sait que ces disparitions ont commencé il y a six mois, qu'est-ce qui a déclenché sa folie ? Sa mère n'est morte qu'il y a quatre jours**, remarqua Spencer.**  
- J'appelle Garcia,** répondit Morgan.  
**- Est-ce qu'il n'y a pas quelque chose en rapport avec la voix ? **suggéra Prentiss. **Il a dit que tu avais la même voix que sa mère. Est-ce qu'elle ne chantait pas dans un groupe, une chorale, ou n'y avait-il pas une berceuse qu'elle chantait à son fils ?  
- Ce n'est pas le genre de Lisa Hampton... Elle ne s'est jamais occupé de son fils, et vu son profil, je la vois mal s'investir dans une activité telle que le chant,** répliqua Hotch.

Je restais silencieuse, incapable de raisonner à la vitesse de mes collègues. Je me concentrais sur leurs voix, leurs visages, pour oublier les cadavres mutilés de Mary, Luce, et Emma, pour oublier la voix de Hampton et son sourire dément. Soudain, Morgan entra brusquement dans la pièce.

**- Lisa Hampton, elle est morte d'un cancer de la gorge, le diagnostic est tombé il y a six mois. Sa maladie était probablement dûe à tout ce qu'elle fumait et buvait.**

Un énorme tilt se fit dans ma tête.

**- La voix...** soufflai-je.  
**- Quoi, la voix ? **solicita Spencer.  
**- Un cancer de la gorge, il a dû attaquer ses cordes vocales, et dans tous les cas elle a dû perdre sa voix. En essayant de me tuer il voulait tuer la voix de sa mère, tout comme elle-même l'avait détruite en fumant et en buvant.  
- Ca ne nous aide pas à retrouver ses autres victimes...** remarqua Hotch.  
**- Je suis sûre qu'il y a quelque chose, quelque chose qu'il nous a donné et que nous n'avons pas vu...** dis-je en me levant.

Je me mis debout face au tableau, voir les photos des visages souriants des victimes m'aidait à me motiver pour les retrouver. Il y avait forcément un rapport avec cette maladie, cette destruction de sa voix.

**- Est-ce que sa mère avait fait un testament ?**

Sans dire un mot, Hotch lança une conversation vidéo avec Garcia.

**- Toi qui t'adresses à la Gardienne du savoir infini, parle, humble mortel.  
- Garcia, on a besoin de savoir si Lisa Hampton avait fait un testament avant de mourir.  
- Trop-fa-cile !  
**Il y eut quelques secondes d'attente.  
**- Je vous l'ai faxé !**

Nous nous retournâmes tous vers le fax et vîmes en effet qu'une feuille en était sortie. Spencer l'attrapa et la lût d'un coup d'oeil.

**- Il y a quelque chose ?** interrogea Hotch.  
**- On dirait que Lisa Hampton n'avait pas grand chose à léguer. Sa recommandation la plus spécifique est d'être incinérée et que ses cendres soient dispersées dans la forêt derrière Piertown.  
- C'est là qu'il les a cachées,** conclut Morgan.  
**- Mais sa mère n'était même pas encore morte quand il a commencé à tuer.  
- Pour lui elle l'était déjà, **répondit Prentiss. **Mais pourquoi avoir mis ces femmes au même endroit que sa mère.  
- Il la méprisait,** coupa Hotch. **Il la méprisait et pour lui toutes ces femmes n'étaient que des ordures, qu'il faut jeter dans une décharge.  
- Il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas**, dis-je d'un ton éteint.  
**- Comment ça ?  
- S'il avait méprisé sa mère, pourquoi avoir voulu la refabriquer ? J'ai... J'ai vu ce qu'il avait fait, et croyez moi, c'était grossier, parce qu'il n'y connait rien en chirurgie, mais c'était appliqué. Il n'y avait rien de haineux là-dedans.  
- Tu crois qu'il s'en voulait de quelque chose ? **demanda Spencer.  
**- C'est possible. Après tout c'était sa mère, et il s'en voulait sûrement de ne pas avoir été là pour elle pendant, et surtout avant sa maladie, alors qu'elle avait besoin de lui.  
- Mais ce n'est pas logique, pourquoi éprouver des remords avant la mort de sa mère et pas après ?  
- Il n'avait pas peur de mourir quand nous étions dans la grange. Il semblait attendre ce moment avec impatience. Pour lui, la mort n'est pas négative, c'est au contraire la libération, la délivrance de toutes les souffrances de la vie.  
- Il s'en voulait de laisser sa mère souffrir seule, mais une fois qu'elle était morte, il pouvait la détester sans la moindre culpabilité**, explicita Hotch.

J'affirmai sa conclusion d'un regard.

**- Donc il ne les aura pas jetées comme de vulgaires ordures, comme il l'a fait avec les trois dernières victimes**, dit Morgan.  
**- Il a dû les mettre dans une sorte d'abri. On cherche une clairière, un hangar désaffecté, un lac, n'importe quoi qui puisse faire office de sépulture. Je préviens Dawson, qu'il envoie ses troupes dans la forêt, nous, on s'y rend dès maintenant pour les aider dans leurs recherches**, dit Hotch, toujours impassible.

Comment faisait-il pour garder son calme dans des moments pareils ? Je sortis de la pièce avec tous mes collègues quand il m'arrêta.

**- Tu es sûre que tu te sens prête ?**  
**- Croyez-moi, je doute que ce qu'on va trouver là-bas soit plus horrible que ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette grange.  
- Et ta jambe, tu es blessée je te rappelle, tu ne pourras pas être aussi mobile que nous.  
- Et bien, j'irai moins vite et je passerai plus de temps à observer chaque centimètre carré de ce bois, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'on ait retrouvé ces filles !**  
Hotch regarda par-dessus mon épaule. Je suivis son regard et vit Spencer qui s'était arrêté pour m'attendre.  
**- Reste avec Reid, si tu ne te sens pas bien, tu lui dis, et vous vous écartez des recherches. Ne vous séparez sous aucun prétexte. Je ne veux pas que tu te laisses emporter par ton traumatisme.**

Rester avec Spencer... Il y avait pire comme contrainte ! J'obéis donc sans broncher et montai dans la voiture avec lui (non sans l'avoir longuement prévenu sur sa conduite). Nous nous mîmes alors en route vers la forêt de Piertown.

**- Ca va aller ? **demanda-t-il.  
**- Tant que je serai avec toi, ça ira.**  
Spencer me regarda en souriant tendrement.  
**- Regarde la route, Spencer.  
**Il éclata de rire.  
**- Je t'aime aussi.**

Mon coeur manqua un battement. Je souris tristement, allez savoir pourquoi, j'avais peur d'être amoureuse et d'être aimée. Pourtant je l'étais. Je regardais mon petit ami et constatai que ses joues avaient rougi. Alors CA, c'était adorable. Des hommes comme ça, on en trouvait pas à tous les coins de rue ! Je posai une main sur sa jambe, et nous terminâmes le trajet en silence.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à destination, les autres membres de l'équipe étaient déjà là (forcément, avec Spencer au volant...) et se répartissaient le territoire. Spencer et moi nous vîmes attribuer le secteur voisin de celui de Morgan et Prentiss. Aussitôt nos talkies-walkies (ça aussi c'était la classe) distribués, nous nous précipitâmes (dans la mesure du possible) dans nos secteurs. La forêt était dense, les sentiers escarpés et j'avais du mal à me déplacer avec ma cuisse blessée. Heureusement, Spencer ne courait pas très vite de toute façon. Nous pouvions entendre l'hélicoptère qui survolait la zone. Les gars là-haut ne devaient pas voir grand chose d'autre que des cimes d'arbres.

Soudain, j'aperçus un sentier qui semblait descendre en contrebas. Je m'y dirigeai avec précaution, la main sur mon arme.

**- Léo attends moi ne bouge plus. Hotch a dit qu'on devait rester ensemble !** s'exclama Reid avec toute l'autorité dont il était capable.  
Je m'exécutai, à la fois touchée et agacée par son inquiétude.  
**- Tu as quelque chose ?  
- Ce sentier, il descend, mais les fourrés m'empêchent de voir jusqu'où.  
- Reste derrière moi et tiens toi à moi pour descendre.**

Spencer m'écarta doucement et passa devant moi. Je posai une main sur son épaule pour m'aider à descendre. Il écarta les fourrés au fur et à mesure de notre passage et nous arrivâmes finalement au bord d'un petit étang.

**- Tu restes là, garde mon arme, couvre moi, je vais voir s'il y a quelque chose là-dedans.  
- Tu vas plonger dans ce truc immonde ?  
- Si elles sont là, je ne vais pas les y laisser parce que c'est sale !**

Il ôta son carme et son talkie de sa ceinture, enleva sa veste, déboutonna sa chemise et, ni une ni deux, entra en pantalon dans l'étang peu ragoûtant. Après un dernier coup d'oeil vers moi, il disparut sous la surface. J'étais relativement sereine, Hampton était mort après tout, mais j'espérais que Spencer ne tomberait sur rien d'aussi affreux que ce que j'avais pu voir dans la grange. Il remonta quelques secondes plus tard.

**- Alors ?  
- Alors je n'ai rien vu, mais l'eau est tellement trouble qu'on ne voit pas à deux mètres devant soi. Je fais le tour une fois et j'arrive.**

J'acquiesçai silencieusement et assistai, avec une impression d'inutilité croissante, au deuxième plongeon de Spencer. Au bout de quelques minutes, il me rejoignit à la nage.

**- Ce n'est pas là. S'il les avait cachées ici, il aurait été possible que je ne les vois pas, mais j'aurai forcément percuté l'une d'entre elles. Dix-neuf corps, ça prend de la place...**

Il sortit alors péniblement de l'eau. Son pantalon semblait peser des tonnes à en juger par sa démarche. Lorqu'il fût plus près de moi, je constatai qu'il grelotait, et qu'il avait les bras couverts de boue. Je l'entourai de sa chemise et le frottait énergiquement, à la fois pour le sécher, et pour le réchauffer. Ok, j'avoue, aussi pour l'avoir quelques instants dans mes bras. Le pauvre Spencer claquait des dents, sa lèvre inférieure avait viré au violet, sa peau était couverte de frissons (et de boue), et il tremblait de froid. Je passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux mouillés. Ils lui donnaient un aspect négligé qui me donnait envie de le dévorer sur-le-champ.  
Il sembla lire dans mes pensées et planta son regard dans le mien avant de se pencher lentement vers moi pour m'embrasser. Impatiente, je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds et le serrai fort dans mes bras. Il entrouvrit les lèvres et approfondit notre baiser. Ce fût lui qui y mit fin.

**- On a du boulot, Léo.  
- Ouais, tu as raison...**

Il s'essuya encore davantage sur sa chemise, et enfila sa veste directement sur son torse nu pour ne pas se retrouver dans des vêtements trempés. Alors, sans prévenir, il me souleva (vous savez, comme les princesses dans les films !) et me porta jusqu'en haut du sentier. Une fois en haut, il me reposa à terre et je me dirigeai vers un coin non encore exploré pour retrouver les corps des victimes de Hampton.

**- Léo ?  
**Je me retournai vers Spencer, l'invitant du regard à poursuivre. Il se rapprocha de moi d'un grand pas avant de m'embrasser rapidement.  
**- Je t'aime.**

Waouh. Cet homme était l'homme le plus gentil et attentionné de l'univers.

**- Moi aussi je t'aime, Spencer.**

Et nous retournâmes à nos recherches après avoir échangé un sourire niais. Ah, les amoureux...

Soudain, nous fûmes interrompus par un appel de Hotch au talkie-walkie.

"_**J'appelle tout le monde, on les a trouvées, j'ai activé le GPS de mon téléphone et envoyé les coordonnées sur les votres, rejoignez-nous ici.**_"

Nos téléphones se mirent à biper en même temps. En effet, nous avions les coordonnées GPS de l'endroit où Hotch et JJ se trouvaient. Nos pas nous menèrent jusqu'à un sentier étroit mais relativement pratiquable. D'après le GPS, nous étions tout près. J'écartai une branche touffue qui bloquait notre passage et le spectacle qui se dressait devant moi me laissa sans voix.


	16. Chapter 16

Re !

Deuxième chapitre dans la foulée pour me faire pardonner, tant que j'ai le temps !  
Merci à LauJJ41 pour ta review, je ne m'attendais pas à lire une review si vite ;) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi !

Bonne Lecture !

Ewil-aan

* x * x * x * x * x * x* x * x * x * x *

Un véritable cimetière se dressait devant moi. Des croix très sommaires, faites de deux planches de bois, étaient alignées en quatre rangées. Au pied de chacune d'elle semblait reposer une des victimes de Hampton. Je m'avançai de quelques mètres, Spencer juste derrière moi. Il y avait là toutes les victimes de Hampton, chacune amputée d'une partie de leur corps.

Hotch et JJ étaient près d'une sépulture. Nous les rejoignîmes en essayant de détacher notre regard de la vingtaine de corps qui se trouvaient à nos pieds.

**- C'est moche**, résuma JJ.  
**- J'ai appelé l'équipe de médecins légistes, ils arrivent**, dit Hotch.** Dawson arrive aussi, il renvoie d'abord ses troupes, inutile que nous soyions trop nombreux ici, ça ne ferait qu'abîmer la scène.**

Je regardai à mes pieds. Nous étions à côté d'une croix, cependant il n'y avait aucun corps allongé dessous. Hotch sembla remarquer mon trouble.

**- Il y a bien les dix-neuf victimes. Mais il a fait quatre rangées de cinq sépultures. Il a dû creuser la vingtième pour sa mère, mais elle est morte avant qu'il n'ait le temps de finir son oeuvre. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il est monté en puissance et en violence en se débarrassant des corps sur la jetée et en tuant deux officiers.  
- Vous pensez que tuer sa mère faisait partie de son plan ?  
- Oui, et le cancer a été plus rapide que lui.**

Je soupirai, exténuée et dégoûtée. Comment un être humain pouvait-il être capable de telles atrocités ? Je m'éloignai vers le bord de la clairière, la gorge serrée, ignorai Morgan et Prentiss qui arrivaient sur la scène et partis respirer un grand coup. Je m'assis sur un tronc d'arbre qui avait dû succomber à une vieille tempête et enfouis mon visage entre mes mains. Ma tête tournait, ma jambe me lançait, les nausées montaient, et la voix de Hampton résonnait dans ma tête. Des images de corps mutilés flottaient devant mes yeux même lorsque je les fermais.

Une odeur familière parvint jusqu'à mes narines, rassurante, douce. Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je relevai la tête et souris faiblement à Spencer. Il me rendit mon sourire.

**- C'est toujours dur, la première affaire.  
- Je ne sais pas si je serai capable de faire ça. Je les vois partout, même quand je ferme les yeux, elles sont là.  
- Tu devrais en parler à Hotch.  
- Il est aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison.  
- Il a été là pour chacun d'entre nous. Et il a été là pour toi après ce qu'il s'est passé dans la grange.  
- Je sais mais il...  
- Il t'intimide ? C'est normal. Il a besoin d'être sérieux tout le temps, c'est sa manière de se faire respecter par les gens plus haut placés. Mais c'est un être humain. Lui aussi il a eu sa première affaire. Lui aussi a fait des cauchemars, lui aussi a vécu des choses difficiles. Et s'il est à la tête de cette équipe, c'est aussi pour veiller à ce que nous soyions psychologiquement en état de faire notre travail sans nous ronger.**

Je soupirai profondément. Spencer caressa discrètement mon épaule en se levant avant de s'éloigner. Je me demandais sincèrement comment une équipe de profilers pouvait ne pas avoir remarqué notre relation. Quelques minutes passèrent, puis JJ vint s'asseoir près de moi.

"- **On va rentrer à Quantico**, dit-elle doucement.  
**- Super !** répondis-je, sincèrement soulagée de rentrer.  
**- Ca va ?  
- Oui, ça va... Je suis juste un peu sous le choc...  
- Tu devrais parler avec Hotch.  
- On me l'a dit, oui.  
- Ceci dit, tu as Reid... **glissa-t-elle d'un ton faussement innocent.  
**- Comment ça j'ai Reid ?  
- J'ai vu l'état dans lequel il était quand la bombe a explosé. On est profilers, Léo.  
- Il ne se lie pas facilement aux autres, et on a passé une soirée ensemble, ça et partager la même chambre, ça nous a beaucoup rapprochés, c'est normal qu'il ait été particulièrement touché par ce qu'il s'est passé.  
- Rapprochés à quel point ?  
- JJ !  
- Oh ça va j'étais en droit de le supposer !  
- Oui, mais à tort.**

JJ haussa les épaules. J'aurais vraiment dû être actrice. Nous nous levâmes toutes les deux et toute l'équipe se rendit à l'hôtel pour que nous récupérions nos affaires avant de décoller pour Quantico. Dans l'avion, il régnait une ambiance de fatigue extrême, tout le monde s'était endormi, comme si le sommeil pouvait chasser les démons qui hantaient nos journées. Spencer s'était endormi sur son livre, Morgan, qui s'était assis à côté de moi, avait son casque sur les oreilles, JJ et Prentiss avaient allongé leurs sièges. Seul Hotch travaillait encore, il semblait faire le rapport de l'enquête. Je soupirai un grand coup, pris mon courage à deux mains et allai m'asseoir face à lui, décidée à m'ouvrir à lui.

**- Tu as fait un travail exceptionnel sur cette affaire.**

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour analyser cette suite de mots. J'avais forcément mal compris. Hotch me complimentait ?!

**- C'est gentil de me le dire.  
- C'est vrai. C'était ta première affaire, et c'était un cas difficile. D'autant plus que je t'ai fait prendre des risques, et que tu as été blessée... Tu es un excellent agent.  
- Merci...  
**Quelques secondes silencieuses s'écoulèrent. Il fallait que je me jette à l'eau.  
**- Je les vois, tout le temps. Partout.  
**Hotchner posa son stylo et leva les yeux vers moi, comme pour m'encourager à continuer.  
**- Les filles. Quand je ferme les yeux je les vois. Quand je les ouvre je vois le sourire d'Hampton. J'entends sa voix tout le temps. Je ne pense pas être capable de supporter ça. Je ne suis pas faite pour ce boulot.  
- Si un jour tu es capable de supporter ces horreurs, alors c'est ce jour-là que tu ne seras plus faite pour ce boulot. Personne n'est pas capable d'encaisser de telles atrocités. Il ne s'agit pas d'être fort ou courageux. Il s'agit d'être humain. Nous traquons le rebus du genre humain, des monstres, il est normal de ne jamais s'y faire. Nous faisons tous des cauchemars, nous avons tous eu des affaires particulièrement difficiles, celle-ci en faisait partie, nous avons chacun nos démons qui nous hantent.  
- Les autres ont l'air de vivre avec.  
- Parce qu'ils s'y sont habitués.  
**Je ne répondis pas, septique.  
**- Morgan ne passe pas une journée sans téléphoner à sa mère pour s'assurer que tout va bien, Reid fait des cauchemars presque toutes les nuits, Prentiss dort avec son arme sous son oreiller, je vis chaque seconde avec la peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à ma femme ou à mon fils.  
- Comment vous faites ? Comment vous faites pour supporter tout ça ?  
- Nous savons que nous pouvons compter les uns sur les autres. Et nous avons tous des personnes, ou des choses, qui nous aident à nous accrocher et à tenir le coup. Et quoiqu'il arrive il faut savoir mettre ses émotions de côté dans ce travail. Ca prend du temps,** ajouta Hotch en me voyant ouvrir la bouche. **Beaucoup de temps. Et même quand on y arrive, il y a régulièrement des jours où on a envie d'arrêter.  
- Comment s'en sortir alors ?  
**Hotch ne répondit pas de suite et sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste un porte-clés en perles, manifestement fabriqué par une petite fille.  
**- Katie Winston. Elle avait neuf ans quand elle a été kidnappée par un sociopathe. C'était une de mes premières affaires dans cette unité. Quand on l'a retrouvée, je suis allée chez elle pour faire remplir des papiers à ses parents. Le temps que je suis resté avec eux, avait fabriqué ça pour me l'offrir.  
**Je regardai silencieusement le porte-clés.  
**- Ce porte-clés**, poursuivit mon supérieur, **est toujours là, dans cette poche, pour me rappeler que nous ne faisons pas tout ça pour rien. Nous avons tous des mauvais jours, et pour les surmonter, nous pensons à toutes les vies que nous avons sauvées, à toutes les familles que nous avons aidées à faire leur deuil.**

Alors Hotch décrocha le porte-clés, prit ma main dans la sienne et y glissa le "talisman".

**- Hotch, je ne peux pas... accepter ça.  
- C'est un ordre, Léonore**, rétorqua-t-il en souriant.

Je remarquai au passage que c'était l'une des premières fois que je le voyais sourire. Il était pourtant bien plus à son avantage en souriant. Je trouvais assez ironique que cet homme soit profiler tant son profil était facile à dresser. Sûrement premier de la classe, du genre à collectionner les timbres quand il était enfant, une enfance plutôt normale et heureuse, malgré un père probablement autoritaire. Il avait fait des études brillantes, avait gravi les échelons du FBI grâce à son seul mérite. Dans son travail il semblait autoritaire, ne souriait jamais pour ne rien laisser paraître de son humanité, qui était pourtant considérable. Mari aimant et père dévoué, qui risquait pourtant à tout instant de perdre sa famille à cause d'une conscience professionnelle surdéveloppée. Un jeu d'enfant.

**- Je veux qu'à chaque fois que tu auras des doutes sur ce travail, sur son utilité, à chaque fois que tu feras un cauchemar, tu regardes ce porte-clés, en pensant à Katie.**

Je hochai la tête, trop émue pour pouvoir parler, et serrai le petit objet dans mon poing que Hotch avait refermé. Il me regardait, attentif au moindre signe que je pourrais lui envoyer. J'étais très touchée par son attention et son écoute. A tel point que, sans prévenir, je fondis en larmes sur la table qui nous séparait. Je cachai mon visage dans mes bras et pleurai à chaudes larmes. Hotch se leva, et s'agenouilla à côté de moi. Il posa une main sur mon dos.

**- Je suis désolée... **parvins-je à articuler tant bien que mal.  
Il approcha son visage de mon oreille pour garder notre conversation privée au cas où l'un de nos collègues se réveillerait.  
**- Ne sois pas désolée,** souffla-t-il,** tout le monde a le droit de craquer. Tout le monde doit craquer.  
- Dès la première affaire !  
- Elle a été difficile, surtout pour toi, tu as été blessée, tu as vécu des choses que certains d'entre nous n'ont même jamais vécu.  
- J'entends encore sa voix... Je vois encore son sourire...** balbutiai-je entre deux sanglots.

Hotch ne répondit pas. Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules et me laissa pleurer et vider mon sac, silencieux.

Je fus réveillée par la voix de Spencer.

**- Léo ? Léo, réveille-toi, on est arrivé.**

J'ouvris lentement les yeux. Je m'étais endormie sur le siège qui faisait face à Hotch, qui était maintenant debout dans l'allée centrale, suivant le reste de l'équipe qui était en train de descendre de l'avion.

**- J'ai pris tes affaires, tu n'as plus qu'à descendre.**

Je remarquai en effet qu'il portait non seulement son sac de voyage, mais aussi le mien. Je souris en me disant que décidément, ce type était la perle rare.

**- Merci.  
- Y a pas de quoi**, répondit-il doucement.

Il m'aida à me lever, et me laissa le précéder jusqu'à la sortie de l'avion. Toute l'équipe se rendit au bureau pour déposer quelques affaires. Garcia nous y attendait, tout sourire. En la revoyant, une vague de chaleur submergea tout mon être. Je comprenais maintenant ce que disait Hotch en parlant des choses qui nous donnaient le sourire et nous permettaient de s'accrocher.

**- Salut mes chéris !  
- Salut Garcia !  
- Vous êtes chauds pour aller boire un verre ? Histoire de fêter le retour à la maison ? **proposa Morgan.  
**- Haley et Jack m'attendent à la maison, ça sera sans moi, désolé ! **lança Hotch.  
**- Je crois que je vais rentrer me reposer chez moi,** répondis-je.  
**- Et tu crois qu'on va te laisser rentrer toute seule ? **railla JJ.  
**- Je te raccompagne chez toi si tu veux Léonore**, intervint Spencer.**  
- C'est gentil, mais te prive pas pour moi, ça ira ! Vous inquiétez pas, je suis une grande fille !  
- Les bars, c'est pas trop mon truc de toute manière...  
- Comme tu veux.  
- C'est bon, je te raccompagne !  
- Merci, c'est adorable...**

Spencer me sourit et m'entraîna vers le parking du bâtiment. Le trajet jusqu'à chez moi fût rapide, et il ne se fit pas prier lorsque je lui proposai de passer la nuit chez moi. Il se gara sur la place de parking qui était attribuée à mon appartement (je n'avais pas de voiture) et monta jusqu'à chez moi. Nous nous déshabillâmes rapidement et nous couchâmes sans cérémonie. Spencer m'attira contre lui et je nichai mon visage au creux de son cou.

**- Merci pour tout**, soufflai-je...  
**- Merci de quoi ?  
- D'être là.**

Il me serra plus fort contre lui. Et j'en avais un besoin irrépressible. Je jouais les dures, comme ça, les filles fortes, mais j'étais comme tout le monde, j'avais des faiblesses, de nombreuses faiblesses, et à ce moment je me sentais si fragile... Alors sentir ses bras me serrer et former autour de moi comme un bouclier indestructible me faisait me sentir en sécurité. Je détachai mon visage de son cou pour le regarder dans les yeux.

**- Je t'aime...**


	17. Chapter 17

Hello tout le monde !

Désolée de ne pas avoir publié pendant un petit moment, j'ai eu un stage assez intensif cette semaine, et dès que je rentrais chez moi je dormais...  
Me voici donc de retour, avec ce nouveau chapitre, qui, j'espère, vous plaira !

Merci à vous tous, de me lire, me suivre, me critiquer positivement ou négativement, d'être au rendez-vous à chaque chapitre, c'est réellement grisant comme sentiment, et très valorisant de voir que mon travail et apprécié ! Alors merci à vous, de me donner la motivation d'écrire toute cette histoire, toutes les autres, et toutes celles qui viendront !

Bonne Lecture !

Ewilaan

**RAV :**

Criminal-Minds : Un immense merci pour ta fidélité, je le dis tout le temps mais je ne le dirai jamais assez ! Le personnage de Hotch m'intéresse pas mal, il est intéressant à creuser, une future fic plus centrée sur lui n'est pas à exclure ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

Sakuyasan1 : Merci pour tes reviews, qui me font toujours très plaisir ! Oui Aaron c'est le plus fort ;D J'adore Garcia aussi, et c'est vrai que ça ne se ressent pas trop dans cette fic, je n'exclus pas de lui accorder un rôle plus important par la suite... Merci pour ta fidélité, j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes !

DGM-medieval : Merci beaucoup d'être là à chaque nouvelle page de cette histoire ! Ca me fait plaisir de lire ton nom en haut des reviews ;) Léonore a eu une première affaire difficile, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Et j'aime bien Hotch, je trouvais important qu'il soit là pour elle. Une petite précision : Reid est le chéri de Léonore, pas le tien ;P J'espère que tu aimeras la suite en tout cas !

Mahweem : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi !

LauJJ41 : Je te remercie très sincèrement pour ta review et pour ta lecture, sans lecteur mon travail n'aurait aucun intérêt ! Merci beaucoup pour ce baume au cœur que tu m'apportes, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

* x * x * x * x * x * x * x *

Je souris à nouveau en lisant une dernière fois le mot que Spencer m'avait laissé avant de partir.

_Je pars au bureau, Hotch a besoin de nous pour remplir la paperasse vis-à-vis de l'enquête, et je me suis dit qu'arriver tous les deux serait on ne peut plus suspect...  
Rejoins nous à ton réveil  
Je t'aime  
Spencer_

Je posai le papier sur la table basse et me mis en chemin, direction le bureau. Lorsque j'arrivai là-bas, seuls Gideon, Hotch et Spencer étaient là. Je m'assis à mon bureau, face à Spencer, qui remplissait les formulaires avec application.

"**- Gideon est là ?  
**Spencer hocha la tête.  
**- Il t'a dit pourquoi il n'était pas venu ?  
**Il secoua la tête en signe de négation, cette fois-ci.  
Je me rassis au fond de mon siège, renonçant à en savoir plus.  
**- Ca doit être par rapport à Sarah**, lâcha-t-il finalement.**  
- Sarah ?  
- Il y a quelques semaines on a bouclé une affaire, le tueur a visé personnellement Gideon et il a massacré une amie à lui. On l'a pas vraiment retrouvé depuis.  
- Oh..  
- Il a fait une erreur importante sur l'affaire qui a suivi celle-ci. Cette erreur a coûté une mise à pied à Hotch. Strauss, la chef d'unité, a voulu le transférer à un autre département, et il était prêt à l'accepter. Il n'est revenu ici que de justesse.**"

Je méditais silencieusement ces informations. Voilà, je savais. Est-ce que je voulais vraiment savoir finalement ?

Gideon me sortit de mes rêveries en se rendant à grands pas dans le bureau de Hotch. Soucieuse de ne pas en apprendre trop, je me penchai sur le dossier posé sur mon bureau. Je ne comprenais absolument rien à tout ça. Il y avait des numéros de dossier, des références à remplir, des rapports à rédiger et à signer...

"**C'est juste une habitude à prendre.**" dit Spencer avec une pointe de moquerie.

En guise de riposte, je lui jetai un surligneur à la figure. Il ouvrit de grands yeux, bouche bée, surpris, et éclata de rire. Je le rejoignis aussitôt, mais nous fûmes interrompus par la porte du bureau de Hotchner qui s'ouvrait.

"**Delaunay, Reid, vous pouvez venir s'il vous plaît ?**"

Après un regard étonné en direction de Spencer, je me levai et me rendis dans le bureau de mon supérieur, suivie de près par mon amant. Gideon et Hotch s'y trouvaient tous deux, Gideon assis sur la chaise "invité" et Hotch debout, appuyé sur son bureau.

"- **Vous vouliez nous voir Monsieur ? **demandai-je timidement.  
**- Oui, entrez.  
**Nous nous exécutâmes et Spencer ferma la porte derrière lui.  
**- Delaunay, Aaron me vantait tes mérites sur l'affaire Hampton, félicitations**, dit Gideon.**  
- Merci Monsieur.  
**Je n'ajoutai rien, attendant la suite avec appréhension. Un ange passa.  
**- Je vais retourner à mes dossiers**, soupira Gideon.  
Et il quitta la pièce.  
**- Asseyez-vous**, dit Hotch.  
**- Ca va, merci.  
**Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent silencieusement.**  
- Vous avez entendu parler de la loi de non-fraternisation ?  
**Oups.**  
- Je vous demande pardon ? **demandai-je poliment pour gagner du temps.  
- **Vous m'avez très bien compris.  
**Spencer ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Hotch l'interrompit.  
**- Vous avez fait du très bon travail sur l'affaire Hampton, l'un comme l'autre. Je vais pas vous balancer, pour moi, ça ne change rien, et votre vie privée ne me regarde pas. Mais je veux que vous sachiez faire la part des choses entre travail et vie privée. Tant que votre relation n'empiète pas sur votre travail, je ne dirai rien. Je voulais simplement vous avertir qu'au moindre débordement ma tolérance sera vite réduite à néant.  
- Il n'y aura pas à en arriver là Monsieur**, répondis-je simplement.

Voilà c'était dit et avoué. Ou plutôt non nié. Hotch nous remercia et nous quittâmes la pièce en prenant bien soin d'éviter tout contact physique ou visuel. Chacun s'assit à son bureau et retrourna silencieusement à sa paperasse. Quelques minutes passèrent puis Morgan arriva, accompagné de Prentiss et JJ. Ils nous saluèrent en souriant, et s'installèrent à leurs bureaux pour remplir leurs dossiers. La matinée passa ainsi, les uns demandant de l'aide aux autres.

Lorsque midi sonna, Hotch sortit de son bureau pour proposer à toute l'équipe de déjeuner ensemble. Ce que nous acceptâmes avec joie. Seul Gideon resta cloîtré dans son bureau et ne se joignit pas à nous. Nous choisîmes une brasserie située juste en face du bâtiment et nous installâmes à une table à l'intérieur. J'étais assise entre Prentiss et Hotch, face à Reid, qui lui était entre Morgan et JJ. L'ambiance était à la rigolade, même Hotchner consentit à laisser passer un sourire, et nous discutâmes de tout et de rien. Spencer et moi faisions très attention à ne rien laisser paraître devant les autres (ce qui était probablement plus suspect que notre comportement habituel). Lorsque tout le monde fût occupé à passer sa commande, Hotch se pencha vers moi en souriant et murmura :

"**Tu sais, vous avez le droit de parler quand même !**"

J'eus un petit rire qui n'échappa pas à Spencer, dont la mâchoire se contracta sous le regard amusé de JJ. C'était fou, ça, quand même, Spencer jaloux de Hotch ! Mon sourire s'élargit davantage et il se renfrogna encore.

Le reste du repas se passa sans encombres et nous retournâmes remplir notre paperasse sans grand enthousiasme. Lorsque tout le monde eut fini son travail, Hotch sortit de son bureau et nous libéra. Tous les membres de l'équipe se levèrent et se firent la bise. Je notai au passage que Gideon était toujours dans son bureau. Etrange... Lorsque Hotchner s'approcha pour me saluer, il posa sans réfléchir une main sur mon épaule. A la vue de ce geste, Spencer saisit mon bras, me retourna brusquement face à lui... et m'embrassa à pleine bouche sous le regard ahuri de nos collègues. Il me serra dans ses bras si fort que je crus qu'il n'allait jamais me lâcher. Et, pour être honnête, l'idée ne me déplaisait pas. Il mit fin à notre baiser, me regarda droit dans les yeux et m'embrassa de nouveau, plus chastement et plus doucement, avant de prendre congé en lançant à la cantonnade : "**Au revoir !**".

Me voilà seule devant trois collègues ahuris, un supérieur au regard réprobateur. Merci, chéri.


	18. Chapter 18

Salut tout le monde !

J'espère que vous allez bien ! Je reviens pour le 18è chapitre de Lis en Moi.  
Déjà je voudrais vous remercier de me lire, me suivre, me commenter, et être là, au rendez-vous à chaque chapitre. Merci à vous tous, j'espère que vous aimerez la suite, même si ce n'est qu'un chapitre de transition (je suis en période de manque d'inspiration là...) !

**RAV:**

LauJJ41 : Merci ! Merci pour ta lecture, ton assiduité, et tes reviews, qui me font toujours très plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

Guest : Merci ! J'espère que tu continues de lire la suite, je te conseille de te créer un compte, ça prend peu de temps et le site n'envoie jamais de mails non désirés ;) Comme ça tu pourras t'abonner à Lis en moi et tu seras tenu(e) au courant de son évolution ! En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta lecture, et pour ta review ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

Criminal-Minds : Et ça me fait plaisir que ça te fasse plaisir, une fic sans lecteur c'est comme un concert sans spectateur ! Je te remercie beaucoup de l'attention et de l'affection que tu portes à Lis en Moi ! Reid/Hotch, je suis pas fan... Pas de slash en tout cas, c'est pas mon truc. Mais je suis quasiment que la suite sera centrée sur Hotch, mais sûrement en OS... Dans un premier temps (après une fic longue, j'aime plutôt écrire des OS, avant de me relancer dans une longue histoire, car c'est beaucoup d'investissement et je n'ai pas toujours le temps...). Mais par la suite, je n'exclus pas du tout l'hypothèse ! Et oui, Reid a été plutôt clair et concis xD  
J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, je n'en suis pas enchantée, mais elle me permettra sûrement de trouver des idées pour la suite !

Rihem : Je culpabilise, quand tu publies et pas moi haha ! Non, blague à part, je suis d'accord avec toi quand tu dis que c'est allé très vite entre Reid & Léonore, mais je n'ai pas ton talent pour faire durer le plaisir ;) Mais, je suis partie du principe où leur relation étant un élément central dans l'histoire, j'allais jouer avec elle une fois établie, parce que, les fics sur des personnages qui se tournent autour pour finalement finir ensemble sans grand suspense, il faut être très doué pour rendre ça intéressant et je ne me sentais pas de me lancer dans autant de travail. Alors je pensais plutôt jouer sur les aléas d'une relation, les petites jalousies et grosses déclarations, comme tu dis ;) En tout cas je te remercie beaucoup pour tout, d'être là, de m'écrire, d'écrire, de lire et me suivre !

* x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x *

L'atmosphère qui régnait dans la pièce était étrange, à mi-chemin entre la stupeur et la tension. La surprise de mes collègues s'intensifiait, s'étoffait, et créait une tension qui menaçait à tout moment d'exploser en un orage de questions toutes plus embarrassantes les unes que les autres. Et Hotch ne semblait pas décidé à m'aider. Alors je restais là, silencieuse, à les laisser digérer la nouvelle, prête à m'enfuir en courant en cas de besoin.

Quelques secondes passèrent et tous se débloquèrent en même temps.

JJ éclata de rire, Emily sourit largement, et Morgan, lui... Se mit à hurler.

"**- Alors CA c'est juste ENORME ! **cria-t-il d'une voix puissante.  
**- Depuis quand ? **interrogea Emily.  
**- Depuis notre arrivée à Piertown**, répondis-je doucement pour essayer de calmer le jeu.  
**- QUOI ?! **s'égosilla Morgan, qui avait manifestement abandonné l'idée d'adopter un volume sonore normal.  
JJ explosa de rire de plus belle.  
**- Vous vous êtes bien foutus de moi quand même ! Comment j'ai pu ne pas m'en apercevoir... Vous êtes vraiment bêtes !**  
Son amusement sincère m'arracha un sourire.  
**- Désolée JJ, on ne voulait pas que ça se sache, à la base...  
- Et il a pas trouvé une manière plus discrète de te dire au revoir ? **railla gentiment Emily.  
**- C'est vrai ça, qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ?"** demanda Morgan.

Je risquai un regard en direction de Hotch, qui me regardait sévèrement, sans l'ombre du moindre sourire ou de la moindre compréhension. Rien à voir avec l'homme qui m'avait aidée, écoutée, réconfortée. J'allais éviter de balancer que Spencer était jaloux de lui, c'était plutôt gênant.

**- Je ne sais pas**, répondis-je simplement.

Et je croyais vraiment berner une bande de profilers avec ça ? J'ouvris la bouche pour émettre une hypothèse crédible lorsque la porte claqua contre le mur pour laisser apparaître Garcia, qui avait pris le parti de venir sur sa chaise à roulettes (avec un appuie-tête en fourrure rose, charmant), probablement pour arriver plus rapidement.

"**- Ben alors qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Je vous entends vous égosiller depuis ma caverne, vous allez ameuter tout le département !  
- Reid et Léo ! **s'écria Morgan, qui ne s'en remettait décidément pas.  
- **Quoi Reid et Léo ?  
- Reid et Léo ! **répéta-t-il.  
**- Reid et Léo ?!**"

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi, comme si tous venaient de se rappeler de ma présence. Ils auraient pu s'en abstenir. Pendant un instant, je maudis Spencer de m'avoir laissée seule face à eux.

J'affrontai donc bravement les remarques et questions de l'équipe : "Mais il te parle de quoi ?" se moquait Morgan ; "Il embrasse bien ?" s'enquit Garcia ; "Et c'est sérieux ou c'est juste... comme ça ?" demanda Emily ; "Mais alors vous étiez déjà ensemble quand tu es partie sous couverture dans le bar ?" nota JJ.

Finalement, leur excitation sembla retomber et, une bonne heure plus tard, je pus enfin m'éclipser du bureau, non sans remarquer que Hotch était retourné, renfrogné, s'enfermer dans son bureau.

Lorsque j'arrivai chez moi, je m'installai sur mon canapé, mon ordinateur portable sur les genoux. Très vite, mes pensées s'évadèrent vers Morgan, qui était sûrement en compagnie d'une très jolie jeune fille (avec qui il n'oserait pas aller plus loin qu'une simple bonne entente, de peur de la blesser), puis vers Hotch, qui, une fois rentré chez lui, retrouvait sa femme et son fils. Mon coeur se serra à cette idée : malgré tout l'amour que je portais à Spencer, et qu'il me portait en retour, je me sentais seule. Pourtant je n'avais qu'à l'appeler et il accourrait. Mais, étrangement, je ne ressentais pas ce besoin ni même cette envie que j'avais d'ordinaire de le voir. Juste un vide sidéral. Pendant l'affaire Hampton, je n'avais qu'une envie : rentrer chez moi avec Spencer, me reposer, être au calme. Et maintenant, je m'ennuyais à mourir après dix minutes d'inactivité. J'étais insupportable. Jamais contente. Toujours en train de se plaindre. Peut être que j'aimais ça finalement. Courir après les méchants, passer des nuits peuplées de cauchemars, l'insomnie, les cernes, l'épuisement, la rage que j'avais contre ces malades, la haine que je leur vouais et l'envie dévorante que j'avais de mettre fin à leur numéro.  
Moi qui m'inquiétais de ne jamais supporter ce métier, voilà que je ne supportais plus de ne plus l'exercer. Il ne m'avait fallu qu'une affaire pour devenir comme les autres. Comme Morgan qui refusait de s'engager dans quoi que ce soit de peur de faire souffrire les autres en cas d'accident, comme Hotch qui se disputait chaque jour avec sa femme et n'assisterait probablement jamais aux premiers pas de son fils. Ce travail exigeait une passion, une rage, et une disponibilité sans limites. Et avant même que je n'aie eu le temps de m'en rendre compte, il m'avait dévorée, engloutie. Et, parce que, dans le fond, c'était ancré au plus profond de mon être, je plongeais la tête la première dans ce gouffre abyssal. Et je tombais, je tombais... Je me sentais sombrer, basculer toujours plus en avant, pour finalement finir par dégringoler en pirouettes dans une chute sans fin. Je tournais, tournais, tournais sur moi-même, à la merci des courants d'air qui me balançaient telle une poupée de chiffon contre les parois de pierre froide qui m'entouraient et m'étouffaient presque. Au détour d'un énième rebondissement contre un mur, je réalisai que l'abîme dans lequel je tombais avait en fait un fond, et qu'il se rapprochait à une vitesse vertigineuse. J'essayai alors de me rattraper à une des aspérités du mur le plus proche, mais la pierre était devenue parfaitement lisse, et je sentais mes ongles céder à chaque tentative vaine de sauver ma peau. Un frisson de peur et de dégoût parcourut mon corps et, résignée, je me laissai tomber la tête la première, les yeux fixés sur le sol. Soudain, un sourire, sans visage, se dessina sur le sol. Un sourire sans joie, dément et extatique. Un sourire que je reconnaîtrais entre mille. J'ouvris la bouche pour pousser un hurlement, mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche. Je me regardais, impuissante, tomber au coeur de ce sourire à glacer le sang...

Et mon téléphone sonna.


	19. Chapter 19

Salut tout le monde !

Je m'excuse mille fois pour cette longue absence, je ne vous ai pas oubliés ! Mais j'ai eu des tonnes de choses à faire, j'en ai encore au moins autant, mais le syndrôme de la page blanche a décidé de s'en aller... Tant mieux !  
J'espère que ça ne vous aura pas trop embêtés, et vous serez toujours aussi nombreux à me suivre dans cette belle aventure qu'est Lis en moi :)  
J'espère que la suite vous plaira !  
Désolée encore de vous avoir faits attendre si longtemps !  
J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait eu pas mal de nouveaux lecteurs (lectrices) pendant mon absence... Bienvenue à vous tous, j'espère que vous suivrez la fiction jusqu'au bout avec toujours autant d'attention, de même que je l'écrirai avec toujours autant de passion !

Bonne lecture !

Ewi-laan

**RAV:**

caramail7701 : Bienvenue à toi dans notre aventure alors ;) Ca me fait très plaisir de voir que tu as aimé, j'espère que tu continueras à suivre et à aimer cette fiction ! En plus, tu as commencé par une attente assez longue... Hélas je ne peux pas installer de rythme de publication régulier...  
J'espère que ça ne t'embêtera pas, et que ce chapitre te plaira ! Merci encore pour ta lecture et pour ta review, qui m'a sincèrement fait très plaisir !

annabethfan15 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, qui m'a fait vraiment plaisir, d'autant plus que c'est ta première review je crois ? Merci pour ta lecture et ta review, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

lilourock : Bienvenue à toi aussi dans cette histoire qui est autant la votre que la mienne ! Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review, je crois que le syndrome est bel et bien parti... Bon débarras ! Merci encore pour tout, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

Rihem : Merci beaucoup pour... Pour tout ce dont je te remercie à chaque fois en fait ^^  
Merci surtout pour ton commentaire sur la réaction de Garcia, c'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup, mais que j'utilise peu, par peur de trahir la "vraie" Garcia ! Tu sais, Hotch, quand il s'y met, il peut être infect... Jalousie ? Colère ? Mauvaise humeur ? On verra bien !  
Oui, c'est vrai que j'ai un peu occulté Reid là-dedans... Et encore dans ce chapitre, il n'a pas un rôle prépondérant... Mais cela ne saurait tarder !  
Merci encore pour tout, et encore bravo pour ton travail sur Unintended, que je lis avec toujours autant d'attention et que j'attends avec toujours autant d'impatience !

LauJJ41 : Alors pour "ajouter des nouveaux chapitres aussi souvent" je culpabilise un peu... J'ai eu des tonnes de choses à penser, ça m'a amenée à une panne d'inspiration terrible... Je te remercie encore infiniment pour tes reviews, ta fidélité, ta lecture, et tout le reste ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

* x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x *

**- Delaunay**, annonçai-je, le souffle court.  
**- C'est Hotch. On a une affaire. Rendez-vous au bureau dans une demi-heure.**

Et il raccrocha aussi sec. Je sautais dans un pantalon, enfilai rapidement un chemisier, attrapai mon sac de voyage, toujours prêt en cas de besoin, et claquai la porte de mon appartement sans me retourner. Trente-deux minutes plus tard, je passais la porte qui donnait sur la salle de réunion. Tous mes collègues étaient déjà assis, prêts à écouter le briefing.

**- Où est Gideon ?** demanda Morgan.

Je n'avais même pas remarqué l'absence de mon supérieur. Il faut dire que je ne l'avais jamais vraiment vu.

**- C'est pour ça que je vous ai convoqués**, répondit Hotch. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de poursuivre. **J'ai essayé de l'appeler sans arrêt depuis qu'on est rentrés. Pas de réponse. Je suis allé chez lui, mais il n'a pas répondu. Je voulais qu'on se concerte avant de décider quoi que ce soit.**  
**- Décider quoi ?** interrogea Prentiss d'un air méfiant.  
**- Voilà ce que je propose : on va chez lui, s'il ne nous ouvre pas, on entre.**  
**- Hotch, c'est une violation de domicile, nous serions passibles de...**  
**- On sait, Reid**, coupa Morgan, exaspéré.  
Je ne pus retenir un rire mi-nerveux, mi-amusé.  
**- Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit de drôle dans la situation. Gideon est un collègue mais c'est avant tout un ami, nous nous devons d'être là pour lui et de s'inquiéter pour lui**, lança sévèrement Hotch.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre, mais Spencer posa une main sur ma jambe pour m'en dissuader. Je me rassis alors au fond de mon siège, décidée à ne plus ajouter un mot. Oui, j'ai 23 ans, et je boude encore, et alors ?

**- On y va, alors ? **demanda presque timidement JJ.

Et, d'un accord tacite, nous nous levâmes tous pour prendre la direction de l'appartement de Gideon, non sans moulte recommandations de prudence de la part de Garcia. Hotch prit le volant de la première voiture, accompagné par JJ et Prentiss, alors que Spencer et moi montâmes dans le deuxième véhicule, conduit par Morgan.

**- On dirait que Hotch n'apprécie pas trop, pour vous deux**, nota Morgan. Perspicace.

Je haussai les épaules et Reid poussa un profond soupir.

**- Ca lui a fait un sacré choc, Reid, t'aurais pu y aller moins fort**, poursuivit-il, secoué par un petit rire.  
**- Il était déjà au courant**, répondit Spencer.  
**- Quoi ?!**  
**- Il était déjà au courant.**  
**-Alors pourquoi il a réagi comme ça ?**

Nouveau haussement d'épaules et nouveau soupir.

Je commençais à me sentir mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de cette conversation, heureusement, le trajet fut court jusqu'à l'immeuble qu'habitait Gideon. Hotch et Morgan se garèrent en double file (incroyable comme trois lettres écrites sur une portière pouvaient tout changer) et nous descendîmes des voitures pour se regrouper autour de l'interphone. Hotch sonna au nom de Jason Gideon et nous attendîmes sans vraiment espérer une réponse.

**- Il ne répond pas...** constata JJ, inquiète.

Lassée d'attendre, je sortis enfin de mon silence boudeur et bousculai Prentiss et Hotch pour accéder à l'interphone. Je sonnai à un nom au hasard. La voix d'une veille dame sortit alors du haut parleur.

**- Oui ?**  
**- Agent Delaunay, du FBI, mes collègues et moi devons accéder à un appartement de votre immeuble mais la personne ne répond pas, pourriez-vous nous ouvrir s'il vous plaît Madame ?**  
**- Le FBI ?!**

Quelle originalité... Le bip signifiant que la porte était déverrouillée se fit entendre presque instantanément. J'entrai la première, décidée, sous le regard étonné de mes collègues, peu habitués à me voir dans une situation de rivalité avec quelqu'un. J'appuyai sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur et attendis avec mes collègues. J'osai un regard en direction de Hotch, qui me réprimandait d'un regard à glacer le sang. Qu'est-ce que je lui avais fait bon sang ?

L'ascenseur ouvrit alors ses portes, mais je sentis une main saisir mon épaule et m'entraîner en arrière. Je me retournai et fis face à mon supérieur.

**- Je peux savoir quel est ton problème ?** me demanda-t-il brusquement mais tout bas afin que mes collègues qui montaient dans l'ascenseur n'entendent pas notre conversation.

Ca, c'était la meilleure !

**- MON problème ? **répliquai-je dans un chuchoté-crié digne des plus grands acteurs de Hollywood.  
**- Tu ne parles pas, tu fais la gueule, tu me regardes d'un air mauvais. On est une équipe Delaunay, alors les états d'âme de ta petite personne, on s'en fout ! Oublie-toi un peu, parce que si tu déconnes, c'est nous tous qui prenons pour toi, ok ?!**

En temps normal, j'aurais sûrement envoyé une petite phrase bien sentie dont j'avais le secret... Mais Hotch avait été si dur, et son regard brillait d'un éclat de colère si effrayant, que, soufflée, je ne sus quoi répondre. Il resta quelques secondes à me fusiller du regard, et, d'un signe de tête, m'ordonna sèchement de monter dans l'ascenseur. Je m'exécutai et m'installai juste devant Spencer. Je sentais ma gorge se nouer, mais refusais de pleurer devant mes collègues. Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui m'en manquait. Comment cet homme qui avait été si doux avec moi dans l'affaire Hampton pouvait-il s'être changé en ce monstre dénué de toute compréhension ? Je me laissai basculer en arrière pour me retrouver contre Spencer, qui enroula ses bras autour de mon cou comme pour m'offrir un havre de paix. J'aimais ces moments, où je n'avais pas besoin de lui parler pour qu'il comprenne ce dont j'avais besoin. Je poussai un profond soupir à fendre l'âme, sous le regard inquiet de mes coéquipiers.

Nous arrivâmes enfin au neuvième étage, où se trouvait l'appartement de Gideon. Hotch sortit le premier, et nous le suivîmes en silence. Gideon ouvrirait plus facilement s'il pensait que Hotch était seul. Nous parcourûmes le couloir sur quelques mètres et Hotch nous arrêta devant la porte 924. Il frappa trois coups contre le panneau de bois.

**- Jason ?**  
Pas de réponse.  
**- Jason, c'est moi. C'est Aaron.**  
Toujours rien.

Hotch se retourna vers nous, et, après un regard échangé avec Morgan, tous deux se jetèrent sur la porte qui céda dès le premier assaut. Emily, qui avait dégainé son arme entre temps, entra la première dans l'appartement. Nous examinâmes toutes les pièces une par une, pas la moindre trace de Gideon.

**- Il n'est pas là... **souffla JJ.  
**- On fouille l'appartement. Il y a forcément quelque chose ici qui nous aidera à le trouver**, ordonna Hotch.

Nous nous exécutâmes sans un mot, préoccupés par la sécurité et la santé de Gideon. Spencer et moi restâmes dans le séjour, alors que Hotch et Morgan examinaient la chambre, et que Emily et JJ se chargeaient des autres pièces.  
Je jetai un oeil sur le courrier encore fermé qui se trouvait sur la table basse. Des publicités, des lettres de l'administration du FBI, rien d'une grande importance. Je regardai aux alentours, afin de découvrir où Gideon avait bien pu se réfugier...

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous mes collègues nous rejoignirent dans le séjour, l'air dépité.

**- Rien dans sa chambre... **annonça Morgan.  
**- Rien non plus dans la cuisine, ni même dans la salle de bain**, ajouta Emily.  
**- Et vous ?** s'enquit JJ.  
J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre par la négative, mais Spencer me prit de vitesse pour donner une toute autre réponse.  
**- Je sais où il est.**

Nous le regardâmes tous avec des yeux ronds.

**- Il est dans sa cabane. Il m'en parlait souvent, quand on jouait aux échecs. C'était son havre de paix, sa tranquillité.**  
**- Et où est-elle cette cabane ?**

Il y eut quelques secondes d'un silence impatient.

**- Je ne sais pas.**


	20. Chapter 20

Et voilà, un deuxième chapitre, plus court, pour me faire pardonner...  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira...

Bonne lecture !

Ewi-laan

* x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x *

**- Tu ne sais pas ?** répéta Morgan, incrédule.  
**- J'appelle Garcia, elle aura sûrement des renseignements là-dessus**, ajouta Hotch avant de s'éloigner pour téléphoner.

Spencer s'assit sur le canapé, le regard dans la vague. Je m'assis à côté de lui, et ceux qui étaient encore présents dans la pièce prétextèrent des fouilles approfondies pour nous laisser seule à seul. Cela parvint à m'arracher un petit sourire.

**- Ca va ?** demandai-je doucement à Spencer.  
Il hocha la tête.  
**- J'aurais dû comprendre directement.**  
**- Quoi ?**  
**- Qu'il était dans sa cabane. Je ne sais même pas où elle est.**  
**- Tu connais Garcia, elle trouvera.**  
**- Il m'en parlait souvent.**  
Je ne répondis pas et posai ma tête sur son épaule. En réponse à ce geste, il entoura mes épaules de son bras gauche.  
**- Il me disait que c'était le seul endroit où il pouvait se retrouver, pour être en harmonie avec lui-même. A la mort de Sarah, il y a passé quelques jours, enfermé, seul. Il pouvait penser tout en se sentant en sécurité là-bas. Quand il a besoin de se ressourcer, il va là-bas... Mais il prévient toujours quelqu'un.**  
Sa voix s'était brisée dans cette dernière phrase. Je n'avais jamais vu Spencer si inquiet, comme s'il se sentait coupable pour ce qui arrivait à Gideon.  
**- Spencer... Ca n'est pas de ta faute**, murmurai-je.  
**- J'aurais pu le prévoir. J'aurais dû le prévoir. On jouait souvent aux échecs tous les deux, et j'étais trop aveuglé par mon petit bonheur pour voir que ça n'allait pas pour lui. Je n'étais pas là pour lui alors qu'il a toujours été là quand Tob...**  
Il arrêta net sa phrase, comme s'il en avait trop dit.  
**- Quand quoi ?**  
Il déglutit avec difficulté.  
**- Rien, ça n'est pas important. Ce qui est important c'est que je n'ai pas su voir que ça n'allait pas. J'étais trop absorbé par moi, par ma petite vie. Je lui ai parlé de nous à m'en assécher la bouche, et je n'ai même pas été capable de l'écouter quelques minutes.**

Je fus très émue par la déclaration qu'il venait de faire en transparence. Je déposai un baiser chaste mais sincère sur ses lèvres fines. Je le sentis se détendre quelque peu à ce contact. Je laissai un instant quelques mèches de ses cheveux chatouiller mes joues.

**- Ce genre de comportement est souvent imprévisible, tu le sais.**  
**- Je suis profiler, c'est mon travail de prévoir ce genre de comportement.**  
**- Non, ton travail c'est d'analyser ce genre de comportement pour pouvoir venir en aide aux autres. Et c'est ce que tu es en train de faire. Brillamment.**

Un faible sourire s'afficha sur son visage malgré lui.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire tout à l'heure ?**  
**- Comment ça ?**

Il croyait qu'il allait m'avoir comme ça ? Comme si j'avais oublié la phrase qu'il n'avait jamais terminée ! On ne me la fait pas à moi.

**- De quoi parlais-tu avec Gideon ?**

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence.

**- On a tous nos affaires difficiles. Gideon a eu Sarah, tu as eu Hampton, Morgan a eu sa soeur...**  
**- Et toi ?**  
**- Il est inutile d'en parler.**  
**- Tu connais la mienne, pourquoi je ne connaîtrais pas la tienne ? Elles font partie de nous, et j'aimerais connaître l'homme avec qui je suis.**  
Il déglutit de nouveau avec difficulté, prit une profonde inspiration avant de balancer d'une traite :  
**- J'ai été enlevé par un psychopathe à trois personnalités, dont l'une d'elles, soumise aux deux autres qui me séquestraient, me droguait de force pour que je ne ressente pas la douleur.**  
**- Oh...**

Encore une chose que je ne voulais pas savoir, finalement. J'ouvris la bouche pour lui poser une question, mais, comme souvent, Spencer sembla lire dans mes pensées et me devança.

**- Dilaudid.**

Ce mot semblait sonner pour lui comme un glas.

**- Et tu...**  
**- Ca fait six mois que je suis clean.**

Spencer, drogué. Inimaginable. Je retins mes larmes face à une telle situation et serrai sa main dans la mienne.

**- C'est du passé**, murmurai-je contre son oreille.  
**- Je sais. Et Gideon a toujours été là pour moi à ce moment-là. Aujourd'hui c'est lui qui a besoin de moi et je suis... impuissant.**

Spencer, impuissant. Inimaginable. Je déduis du regard que me lança Spencer que j'avais pensé à voix hautre. Note : les vannes à moi-même doivent rester dans ma tête.

Heureusement (ou malheureusement), Hotch, entra dans la pièce, me sortant d'une situation pour le moins embarrassante.

**- Garcia a eu du mal à trouver, nos données sont surprotégées... Mais on a l'adresse de Gideon.**


	21. Chapter 21

Pour me faire vraiment pardonner... Jamais deux sans trois...

Bonne lecture !

Ewi-laan

* x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x *

Ni une ni deux, nous nous précipitâmes dans l'ascenseur, nous jetâmes dans les voitures sans réfléchir, tant et si bien que ce ne fut qu'une fois que le véhicule avait entamé sa route que je réalisai que j'étais seule avec Hotch dans la voiture. Voilà qui expliquait le regard surpris de Spencer... Je décidai alors de profiter de la situation pour mettre les choses au clair.

**- C'est pas moi qui ai un problème Hotch.**  
**- Pardon ?**  
**- C'est pas moi qui fais la gueule. C'est pas moi qui regarde les gens d'un air mauvais. C'est pas moi qui laisse mes états d'âme agir sur mon comportement. La vérité c'est que c'est vous qui avez un problème Hotch. C'est pas de notre faute si vous êtes tendus à cause de Gideon. On est tous tendus. Mais c'est pas pour ça qu'on se tape dessus. Je veux bien que vous soyez inquiet, mais j'ai rien fait pour être votre souffre douleur. C'est quoi votre problème ? C'est que je sois avec Reid ? Vous nous avez même pas laissé une putain de chance de montrer que ça ne changera rien à notre boulot !**

Au fur et à mesure que je déroulais ma tirade, je sentais la colère monter en moi. Je décidai d'arrêter là avant que les choses ne dégénèrent. A ma grand surprise, Hotch ne répondit pas. Peut être était-il étonné que je lui aie répondu avec autant d'assurance. Peut être était-il soufflé comme je l'avais été lors de notre précédente altercation. Je vis sa pomme d'Adam bouger et sa mâchoire se serrer. Un coup d'oeil sur ses mains me permit de voir qu'il serrait tellement le volant que ses phalanges en étaient devenues livides. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Un jour, il m'écoutait, m'aidait, et l'autre il me détestait, s'énervait après moi. Ce type était un grand malade.

**- C'est loin ? **

Avant même d'avoir fini ma question, je sus que j'allais me sentir ridicule. J'aurais difficilement pu trouver une question plus inappropriée.

**- Encore deux heures, si on se dépêche.**

Oups.

**- Et le jet ?**  
**- On est pas dans le cadre d'une affaire.**

Exact.

Je regardai le paysage urbain défiler à toute vitesse à travers ma vitre (le pouvoir de la petite loupiotte sur le toit associé à celui des trois lettres sur la portière était vraiment incroyable).  
Un silence de plomb régnait dans le véhicule. Moi qui voulais crever l'abcès... J'avais l'impression que c'était pire.

**- On va le retrouver, vous inquiétez pas.**  
**- Le problème n'est pas de le retrouver.**

Nouveau silence.

**- Quel est le problème alors ?**

Hotch me lança un bref regard significatif.

**- Vous pensez qu'il...**  
**- Je ne sais pas.**

J'abandonnai alors l'idée de relancer une conversation, sortis mon téléphone de ma poche pour envoyer un message à Spencer, et fus surprise de voir qu'il m'avait déjà écrit, sans que je n'entende la sonnerie. J'ouvris le message.

_"Ca va avec Hotch ?"_

J'eus un sourire amer avant de répondre.

_"Ambiance de fou ici, il manque plus que la boule à facettes..."_

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

_"Il doit être inquiet... Bon courage pour la route."_

_"Je t'aime"_

_"Moi aussi"_

Le reste du trajet sembla durer une éternité. Enfin, Hotch s'engagea dans un chemin qui s'enfonçait au coeur d'une forêt. Quelques minutes plus tard, il freina en faisant crisser les pneus sur la terre pour s'arrêter devant une grande cabane sur pilotis.

Il sortit en claquant sa portière, et je le suivis de près, mes collègues qui étaient arrivés juste derrière nous sur les talons. Il monta quatre à quatre les marches menant à la porte d'entrée de l'antre de Gideon et frappa si violemment la porte que je crus qu'elle n'allait pas résister à l'impact.

**- Jason, c'est Aaron, ouvre, sinon on rentre !**

Hotchner laissa quelques secondes s'écouler, puis me poussa un peu en arrière afin qu'il puisse prendre son élan. Il défonça la porte d'un coup de pied précis et puissant.

Nous pénétrâmes alors dans une grande pièce, un séjour/salle à manger, avec une cuisine américaine. Tout était en bois, et respirait la chaleur humaine et le confort. Ce ne fut que lorsque Hotch se jeta à terre que je remarquai un corps allongé sur le tapis, près de la table. Hotchner s'était agenouillé près du corps inanimé de son collègue et ami, et lui prodiguait déjà les premiers secours. Peut être était-il encore temps...

Moi, je restais immobile, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Mon sang semblait s'être glacé dans mes veines. C'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas être...

Mes pensées furent interrompus par un bruit de verre brisé. Je détachai mon regard de Hotch et Gideon, et vit Morgan, l'air choqué, dans la cuisine.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?** demanda précipitamment Prentiss.

Morgan ne répondit pas. Emily et moi le rejoignîmes. Les restes d'un verre brisé jonchaient le parquet, recouvert par une flaque d'un liquide transparent qui répandait dans la pièce une odeur nauséabonde, semblable à celle d'une litière de chat.

**- Qu'est-ce que...**  
**- Non...**

Ce dernier mot avait été prononcé d'une voix rauque par Spencer, qui se tenait debout près de la table, une lettre à la main.

**- Ne touchez pas à ce liquide**, dit-il, l'air absent.  
**- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** interrogea Morgan comme s'il ne voulait pas vraiment savoir.

Mes souvenirs de cours de philosophie remontèrent alors brusquement. Plus précisément le cours sur Socrate. Socrate qui avait été condamné à mort par ingestion d'une solution à base de ciguë. Platon dans Phédon (récit de la mort de Socrate), décrivait le breuvage comme incolore et répandant une odeur assimilable à celle de l'urine d'un chat.

**- De la ciguë.**

Spencer et moi avions prononcé ce mot faiblement, comme si le fait de le dire rendait la situation réelle. Hotch stoppa alors son massage cardiaque, et nous restâmes tous paralysés. Peut être que si nous restions parfaitement immobiles, le temps allait croire qu'il s'était trompé et allait revenir en arrière. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Morgan, qui n'avait pas rengainé son arme, l'avait laissée tomber au sol. Ce bruit sembla nous débloquer. JJ, Emily, Derek, et moi fîmes le tour du comptoir pour nous rendre près du corps de Gideon.

JJ posa une main sur l'épaule de Spencer, qui laissa échapper son premier sanglot. Puis un autre. Il fut vite rejoint par JJ, qui le serra dans ses bras. Spencer lâcha la feuille de papier qu'il avait à la main. Elle tomba lentement au sol. Je vis alors qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une lettre mais d'une photo. Je me baissai pour la ramasser, pendant qu'Emily fermait délicatement les yeux vides de Gideon et que Morgan s'agenouillait à côté de Hotch en serrant la main de son défunt supérieur. Je regardai la photo avec plus d'attention et constatai qu'il s'agissait d'une veille photo de l'équipe, réunie autour d'une table, en train de porter un toast. Je retournai la photo et y vis une simple citation.

_Mais voici l'heure de nous en aller. Moi pour mourir et vous pour vivre. Qui de nous a le meilleur partage, nul ne le sait, excepté le Dieu._

_ - Platon, Phédon. -_

Je ne pleurais pas. J'étais paralysée. Je connaissais à peine Gideon, mais c'était toute l'équipe qui perdait un membre. C'était comme si une partie de nous s'était envolée avec lui. Un silence absolu régnait dans la pièce, comme par peur de déranger Gideon dans sa quiétude enfin retrouvée.

JJ tendit un bras vers moi et je m'y blottis, entre Spencer et elle. Je respirais profondément pour empêcher les larmes qui finalement me gagnaient de couler. Je sentis Emily se serrer contre l'autre épaule de Spencer. Un bref coup d'oeil me permit de constater que Morgan était derrière elle, la serrant dans ses bras, secoué de temps en temps par d'incontrôlables sanglots. Quelques secondes plus tard, Hotch posa une main sur mon épaule, et une main sur l'épaule de JJ, qui entoura sa taille de son bras. Je sentis la main de mon supérieur glisser dans mon dos jusqu'à mon cou, qu'il enserra de son bras pour mieux nous rapprocher. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur les joues de Hotch.

Nous restâmes ainsi plusieurs minutes, sans regarder le corps de Gideon. Non pas par mépris, mais plutôt par peur de réaliser vraiment. Nous demeurâmes serrés les uns contre les autres dans une harmonie aussi parfaite que désespérée, dans un silence absolu, troublé seulement par les sanglots de l'équipe orpheline.


	22. Chapter 22

Ohlàlàh, si je m'attendais à ça !

M'en voulez pas trop pour Gideon, hein ! Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à déclencher tant de flots de larmes ! Je ne me connaissais pas ce talent pour le pathétique... Désolée pour ceux qui l'aimaient bien, mais les choses devaient aller dans cette direction, c'était la seule solution, et maintenant, j'ai une idée (même si elle est très approximative) de la tournure que prendront les événements... Gideon n'est pas mort en vain, chers lecteurs !

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, et pour votre lecture (même si vous ne commentez pas, vos vues sur chaque chapitre s'affichent dans les statistiques, et je vois que dès la publication de chaque chapitre, il y a pas mal de lectures... alors Merci !)

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour Gideon, et que vous aimerez quand même la suite...

Bonne lecture !

Ewi-laan

**RAV**

caramail7701 : Désoléééee... Je te remercie de ta lecture... Réactive ^^ Merci aussi pour ta review, pour Rossi j'ai à peine commencé à y réfléchir... A voir !

Rihem : Pardon... x) Et merci pour ta review, qui m'a (encore) fait très plaisir ! Le danger avec ce genre de scène, c'est qu'on peut vite tomber dans le cliché et le "trop de souffrance tue la souffrance", merci de me rassurer sur ce point, et merci pour la référence à Socrate, je te cache pas que j'en suis assez fière... :$ Et tu sais, l'imprévisible Hotch... On a pas fini avec lui, je pense! Très beau travail sur Unintended (que j'ai lu, apprécié et commenté dès que possible) by the way...

* x * x * x * x * x * x * x * x *

Un bruit mat rompit le silence pesant qui régnait dans la salle de repos depuis de longues minutes. Certains levèrent les yeux pour en identifier le responsable. Il ne s'agissait que d'Emily qui, l'air lointain, avait posé sa tasse de café refroidi sur la table. Je jetai un regard vitreux à la mienne, vide. Tout semblait tourner au ralenti depuis la découverte du corps de Gideon. Nous nous étions rassemblés au bureau afin d'être mis rapidement au courant de la date des obsèques. Strauss (un genre de Chef Suprême) avait essayé de nous parler, mais tout ce que nous avions retenu de son discours rempli de tact et de compassion était que nous pouvions "prendre autant de temps que nécessaire pour nous relever de cette terrible perte".

Seul Hotchner, en tant que chef d'équipe, avait été contraint de la suivre dans son bureau, probablement pour faire une déposition, et entendre parler sans aucune envie de remplacer l'irremplaçable. Il y était encore, d'ailleurs.

Quelques minutes, peut être quelques heures, passèrent encore ainsi, dans un silence total et méditatif. Morgan attendait encore que son café ne tombe dans sa tasse sans même avoir appuyé sur le bouton. JJ, elle, remuait mécaniquement le breuvage depuis de longues minutes. Emily, elle, passait son doigt sur le cercle de sa tasse, comme elle l'aurait fait avec un verre en cristal pour en sortir un son. Garcia, qui nous avait rejoints pour l'occasion, regardait fixement la bouilloire électrique, attendant désespérément que l'eau de son thé ne chauffe alors qu'elle n'était pas branchée. Spencer, un bras enroulé autour de mes épaules, restait parfaitement immobile, et ajoutait régulièrement un ou deux sucres dans son café, auquel il n'avait pas encore touché. Moi, la tête au creux de son cou, je les comptais. Bientôt il n'y aurait plus de place dans sa tasse.

Ce triste tableau fut interrompu par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait. Nous nous retournâmes lentement, comme par peur de troubler la quiétude qui régnait dans la pièce. Hotch se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les yeux rougis par les larmes, l'air plus fermé que jamais.

**- Il n'y aura pas d'enquête, le médecin qui a déclaré le décès a déclaré le suicide**, annonça-t-il, la voix cassée par le chagrin.

Un léger vent de soulagement souffla sur l'équipe. Pas d'enquête signifiait pas d'autopsie, et le repos assuré pour Gideon.

**- Les obsèques auront lieu jeudi.**

Il n'y eut aucune réaction de notre part. En attendait-il seulement une ? Apparemment non, puisque Hotch s'avança difficilement de quelques pas, comme si ses jambes pesaient une tonne, comme s'il portait littéralement tout le malheur du monde sur ses épaules. Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur une chaise libre, entre Garcia et JJ. Garcia posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, et l'inimaginable se produit.

Hotch éclata en sanglots. Il enfoui son visage dans ses mains, et JJ et Garcia se rapprochèrent de lui pour le serrer dans leurs bras. A ma grande surprise il se laissa faire. La vue de cet homme, d'ordinaire si fort et si impassible, s'effondrer en larmes m'arracha un sanglot silencieux. Je sentis alors une larme s'écraser sur ma joue ; en levant les yeux je compris que Spencer pleurait silencieusement, lui aussi.

**- C'est de ma faute.**

Spencer et Hotch avaient parlé en même temps.

**- Non, Hotch, c'est ma faute. J'aurais dû savoir qu'il était dans sa cabane.**  
**- Non, c'est moi qui ai trop attendu pour agir.**

Je secouai la tête. Fallait-il toujours qu'ils se sentent responsables de tout ?

**- Ca n'est la faute de personne.**

Toute l'équipe me dévisagea avec des yeux ronds. Je n'avais pas ouvert la bouche depuis l'épisode de la cabane, et ce long silence avait rendu ma voix rauque et méconnaissable.

**- Même si nous étions arrivés à temps, il aurait recommencé. Vous êtes profilers, vous voyez bien que son acte était mûrement réfléchi. Et vous le connaissiez mieux que moi : il n'aurait reculé devant rien.**

Un silence songeur suivit ma déclaration. Je savais que j'avais visé juste. J'étais sans doute la plus apte à réfléchir relativement objectivement. Normal, puisque je n'avais croisé Gideon que deux ou trois fois dans ma vie. Cela ne m'empêchait d'être profondément et sincèrement touchée par sa mort. Je n'osais même pas imaginer la douleur que devaient endurer mes collègues. Surtout Spencer, mon Spencer, qui s'était tant confié à lui.

Nous n'étions pas des collègues souffrant du décès de leur patron. Nous étions des enfants orphelins.


	23. Chapter 23

Bonjour à tous !

Je reviens pour un chapitre un peu plus long, dont la suite arrivera sûrement très prochainement. Ne me tuez pas à la fin de votre lecture svp, ou du moins pas tout de suite !

Merci encore à tous d'être là, de me lire et de me soutenir par vos reviews. Merci infiniment à tous, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez !

Bonne lecture

Ewi-laan

**RAV:**

Criminal-Minds : Merci pour tes reviews, j'ai eu peur que le fait que je ne publie pas pendant longtemps t'ait dégoutée de Lis en Moi.. Me voilà soulagée ! Je te remercie pour tes très gentils commentaires et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

Rihem : Le début de ta review m'a faite rire, merci ^^ En fait, je suis désolée, mais je trouve que le suicide de Gideon est plus cohérent que son départ... C'est mon côté "pas de demi-mesure" ça... En tout cas je te remercie pour la partie sur ma description de l'atmosphère dans l'équipe, dans ce genre de scènes, ça tourne vite au cliché et à l'eau de rose, j'avais peur de ça... Et Je te rassure tout de suite, si j'intègre quelqu'un dans l'équipe, je vois mal quelqu'un d'autre que Rossi ;) Merci encore pour tout, tes reviews, ta lecture, ta disponibilité en tant que lectrice et en tant qu'auteur.

annabethfan15 : Oui, oui j'ai fait mourir Gideon... J'en suis désolée mais ça me parait plus cohérent que son simple départ dans la série (surtout vue la lettre qu'il écrit). Et puis ça m'a ouvert d'autres portes pour la suite alors que j'étais coincée... Pour moi les choses devaient se passer comme ça... Je te remercie encore pour tes encouragements, ton coutien et ta fidélité ! Et oui, c'est Ewilan pour la (les) saga(s) de Bottero ;)

LauJJ41 : Merci pour ta fidélité, tes reviews, et ton assiduité, c'est toujours un grand plaisir de lire ton nom en haut d'une review ;)

* x * x * x * x* x * x * x * x * x *

L'assistance se recula d'un pas pour laisser passer Hotch, Morgan, et Anderson. Reid lâcha ma main tremblante et les rejoignit aussitôt. Les quatre hommes s'avancèrent et se répartirent autour du cercueil de Jason Gideon. Une fois placé sur leurs solides épaule, ils entamèrent une lente procession vers la tombe où il serait enterré. Tout le monde suivit alors le pas, dans un silence rompu par quelques sanglots et reniflements. Je rattrapai mes collègues féminines, qui marchaient un peu devant moi, et passai un bras qui se voulait réconfortant autour des épaules de Garcia. Je ne sais pas combien de temps dura cette procession. Peut être dix minutes, peut être plus ?

Toujours est-il que nous arrivâmes autour de la tombe déjà creusée, couronnée par une pierre gris anthracite sur laquelle était gravée l'inscription :

_R.I.P Jason Gideon_  
_Ami fidèle et amant attentionné._

_La fin de toute chose est le commencement d'une autre._

L'assistance se répartit devant la sépulture. Je reconnus quelques visages du FBI, dont celui d'Erin Strauss, mais il y avait beaucoup d'inconnus, venus rendre un dernier hommage à un ami, un amant. A ma gauche se trouvait une femme, blonde, avec un visage fin. Je déduisis en observant le petit garçon d'environ deux ans qu'elle portait dans ses bras qu'il s'agissait de la femme de Hotchner.

Le prêtre qui allait procéder à la cérémonie se plaça à côté de la pierre tombale, et fit signe à mes quatre collègues masculins de rejoindre l'assistance. Morgan rejoignit directement Garcia, qui posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami ; Anderson, lui, rejoignit d'autres agents du bureau ; Hotch confirma mes suppositions en venant glisser sa main dans celle de la femme à côté de moi, et prendre le petit garçon dans ses bras ; quant à Spencer, il se plaça derrière moi et m'entoura de ses deux bras, comme pour me protéger du chagrin dont l'atmosphère était chargée. Je me laissai basculer en arrière, appuyant ainsi ma tête au creux de l'épaule de Spencer.

Nous écoutâmes en silence les paroles relativement insipides du prêtre, qui ne manqua pas de remarquer à quel point Gideon était aimé, et à quel point les mots étaient insuffisants à exprimer la peine que le monde ressentait. Alors, si les mots étaient insuffisants, pourquoi en dire autant ? Ce sera d'autant plus insuffisant, alors pourquoi ne pas simplement laisser nos pensées communier en silence ?

Quelques personnes, qui souhaitaient rendre un hommage particulier à Gideon, prirent la place du prêtre pour dire quelques mots. Puis, chacun déposa une rose blanche sur le cercueil, qui descendit lentement vers son ultime demeure. Ceux qui étaient le moins proches de Gideon prirent congé, et les autres, dont nous faisions partie, se rejoignirent chez Amanda, une amie proche de notre défunt supérieur, qui nous invitait pour la suite de la cérémonie. Amanda avait une belle maison de pierre, avec un beau jardin, éloignée du bruit de la ville. Cet endroit était un véritable havre de paix, et j'étais persuadée que Gideon aurait adoré assister à ses propres funérailles dans ce lieu si apaisant.

Dans l'immense salle à manger, un copieux buffet et quatre grandes tables rondes étaient dressés, recouverts de nappes blanches. Instinctivement, l'équipe, agrandie par Haley et Jack Hotchner, se réunit autour de l'une des tables. Un toast fut porté en l'honneur de Gideon, et, très vite, la conversation s'orienta sur les bons moments, les beaux moments, vécus en sa compagnie. Morgan mentionna le jour où, rentrant d'une affaire, ils s'étaient tous réunis dans son bureau pour regarder des vieux films, "les originaux s'il vous plaît !", de Charlie Chaplin. Tout le monde sourit à ce souvenir, et, l'atmosphère rendue plus légère, JJ, Haley, Morgan et Spencer trouvèrent même le courage d'aller se chercher à manger.

**- Vous vous rappelez de la fois où vous m'aviez envoyé des fleurs alors qu'il m'avait déjà envoyé un baladeur mp3 ?** lança Garcia, avec un sourire amusé.  
Hotch laissa échapper un petit rire.  
**- Il avait peur que tu croies qu'il était amoureux de toi !** ajouta-t-il.

Mon sourire rejoignit les leurs. Si je n'avais pas vécu cette époque, j'imaginais la scène comme si elle s'était déroulée devant mes yeux. Lorsque nos collègues revinrent s'asseoir à leurs places, nous constatâmes qu'ils avaient pris de quoi manger pour toute la tablée. Nous les remerciâmes, et je parvins même à avaler quelques bouchées dans l'assiette de Spencer. Quelques minutes passèrent, puis Hotch s'excusa et se rendit dans le jardin obscur. Je vis là une occasion de mettre les choses au clair avec mon supérieur, dont le comportement était pour le moins étrange depuis quelques jours. Spencer semblait avoir lu dans mes pensées puisqu'il m'encouragea du regard à rejoindre Hotchner. Je me levai et déposai sur sa bouche un baiser que j'avais voulu bref (mais étant absolument incapable de détacher mes lèvres des siennes, autant vous dire que c'était raté pour la brièveté). Il m'adressa un petit sourire d'encouragement, et je sortis par la baie vitrée pour rejoindre Hotch.

Il fallut quelques secondes pour que mes yeux s'accoutument à l'obscurité. Ne voyant mon supérieur nulle part sur la terrasse, je décidai de m'enfoncer un peu dans l'immense jardin d'Amanda. Je jetai autour de moi un regard circulaire et distinguai, au-delà des limites de la propriété, debout au bord d'un ruisseau, une forme humaine. Je me dirigeai prudemment vers le ruisseau, prenant garde à chaque pas de ne pas trébucher, ou marcher sur quelque chose. Lorsque je me fus rapprochée suffisamment de l'homme, je constatai qu'il s'agissait effectivement de Hotch, immobile. Je me plaçai à côté de lui.

**- Ca va ? **demandai-je faiblement pour ne pas le troubler.

En guise de réponse, il soupira et hocha la tête. Quelques instants silencieux passèrent. Je me demandais comment aborder le sujet avec tact. J'aurais peut être dû y réfléchir avant de sortir le rejoindre... Heureusement, Hotch sortit de son mutisme et vola à mon secours.

**- Je te dois des excuses, Léonore.**

Je ne répondis pas.

**- J'ai été... dur, avec toi, ces derniers jours. Tu ne méritais pas ça.**  
**- Vous étiez inquiet pour Gideon, je... Je comprends. Mais il faut quand même que vous compreniez que même si vous êtes stressé, ou quoi, c'est pas une raison pour nous traiter comme des chiens.**

Voilà qui était dit. Au fur et à mesure que ma tirade sortait de ma bouche, je commençai à regretter. Il baissa la tête en pinçant les lèvres. Vite, Léonore, rattrape toi...

**- Je veux dire, je sais que vous n'êtes pas vraiment comme vous avez été ces derniers jours. Vous m'avez écoutée, et beaucoup aidée, dans l'affaire Hampton. Vous avez été patient, attentif, doux... Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, Hotch. Ne laissez pas votre stress, votre inquiétude vous enlever ça.**  
**- Tu sais... Gideon était le confident de beaucoup d'entre nous.**

Je ne répondis pas, un changement de sujet aussi brutal n'était pas sans raison, et s'il voulait me l'expliquer, il le ferait lui même. Et ce fut ce qu'il se passa.

**- Et même si je le lui rendais, il se confiait rarement. A un tel point que je n'ai pas vu arriver... Ce qui s'est passé. Même dans les derniers jours, il était à l'écoute. Surtout depuis ton arrivée.**  
En disant cette dernière phrase il se retourna face à moi.  
**- Depuis mon arrivée ? **répétai-je sans comprendre.  
Hotch acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
**- Comme tu as pu le constater, l'équipe est très soudée, alors le moindre changement dans sa structure est une épreuve difficile pour tout le monde. On est méfiants, parfois hostiles. Et nos inquiétudes, les miennes surtout, c'est Gideon qui les écoute, les comprend, nous conseille.**

Il marqua une brève pause.

**- Quand il a disparu, je me suis retrouvé avec toi, sans savoir comment réagir face à ton arrivée, sans personne à qui me confier. J'étais perdu, et j'ai paniqué. J'ai eu peur de le perdre, et j'avais raison d'ailleurs, alors je n'ai pas su comment me comporter avec toi.**

Il soupira profondément. Son regard se faisait fuyant, se dirigeant souvent vers un point lointain, sur le côté, il humectait souvent ses lèvres, et se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre. Il avait quelque chose d'autre à dire, un plus gros morceau. Je ne dis rien pour ne pas casser l'énergie, ou le courage peut être, qu'il était en train de rassembler. Cependant, je levai une main tremblante que je posai timidement sur son épaule, pour l'encourager, sans vraiment savoir si cela allait fonctionner. Hotch ferma brièvement les yeux.

**- Et puis il y a eu Reid.**

Je fronçai les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

**- Reid ? **répétai-je.

Nouveau regard fuyant. Il semblait réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait me répondre en guise d'explication. Il s'agitait, comme un adolescent mal à l'aise. Finalement, il se décida et planta son regard dans le mien. Un regard droit, direct, franc, au point de vous flanquer la chair de poule. Alors, assez rapidement pour me surprendre, mais pas brusquement, il approcha son visage du mien et m'embrassa.

Waouh. Alors ça, c'était... surprenant ! Pendant un instant, je restais tendue, comme pour résister (sans grande conviction), mais lorsque qu'il prit davantage d'assurance et réajusta ses lèvres sur les miennes, je fus submergée par tant de douceur et, instinctivement, je fermai les yeux et mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il posa ses mains sur mon dos, mais ne chercha pas à approfondir le baiser. Sûrement par respect. Je fus touchée par ce geste (ou plutôt cette absence de geste) et, sans réfléchir aux conséquences, ni à rien d'autre d'ailleurs, je resserrais notre étreinte en me hissant sur la pointe des pieds.

Je m'abandonnais complètement dans toute la douceur du monde, concentrée sur le contact de nos lèvres. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je parvenais à vider ma tête de toute pensée obscure, de toute pensée tout court. Ses bras puissants entourant mon buste me procuraient une sensation de sécurité absolue. La légère pression de ses lèvres contre les miennes m'enveloppait d'une tendresse infinie.

Je ne réfléchissais plus, ne pensais plus, je me laissais aller dans la douceur du baiser de Aaron Hotchner.


	24. Communiqué

_Bonsoir à tous_

_Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, mais plutôt une "annonce"._

_En effet je n'ai pas publié depuis un petit moment, je m'en excuse, mais les événements récents ont fait que je n'ai ni le temps, ni la force, ni l'envie d'écrire._

_J'ai des tonnes de problèmes (problèmes de fatigue, des problèmes de temps, d'autres qui n'appartiennent qu'à moi, et que je souhaite garder privés...) et surtout je traverse une période de deuil. Je ne vous raconte pas tout ça pour déballer ma vie privée, à laquelle je tiens, mais parce que, étant donné votre investissement, je me dois de vous prévenir de mon absence, et de m'en excuser._

_Il me faut simplement du temps pour retrouver l'inspiration, l'envie et la force._

_Vous êtes des lecteurs formidables et je suis certaine que vous comprendrez la situation. Je m'en excuse néanmoins et j'espère vous retrouver très vite..._

_Merci d'être là, de me lire, de me soutenir, d'être de si bons lecteurs, sans qui ma vie d'auteur n'aurait aucun sens._

_Ewi-laan_

_"Je voulais te dire que j'étais fier d'avoir été au moins un jour un peu ton ami et ton frère, même si la vie à ses détours"_

_T.__ † _


End file.
